No eres mi alfa
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Haruka es un nadador profesional participando en las clasificatorias de los que serían sus primeros juegos olímpicos pero su naturaleza omega y aquel que fue alguna vez su alfa ponen en duda sus verdaderos sentimientos, amenazado con destruir aquello por lo que tanto ha luchado (Mundo omega verse, MakoHaru)
1. Nadador Omega

**Disclaimer:** Free! No me pertenece, de ser por mí ya habría solucionado toda esa tensión sexual entre los personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Omega verse y MakoHaru en ese orden (aunque no me desagrada en absoluto que resulte del modo contrario pero en el contexto de la historia es más interesante que Haru sea el omega). Bastantes groserías, sentimientos, lemmon y mucha tensión sexual.

* * *

Nadador Omega

Dos niños y un atardecer en el patio de la casa de uno de ellos, ninguno puede recordar de cuál de los dos era, tampoco importa demasiado, sólo importa el recuerdo de aquel primer amor y la promesa eterna de una unión solemne.

" _¡Me gustas, Haru! Quiero protegerte por siempre y que seamos una familia. Tú eres y siempre serás mi amado omega"_

Ojos llorosos, labios apretados por el nerviosismo y un asentimiento breve como cierre de aquel acuerdo en que aquellos infantes decidían unir para siempre sus vidas. Algo de niños pero inmensamente trascendental para el futuro. Uno que no esperaban llegar.

Uno que los separaba.

I.

Las brazadas eran rápidas y perfectas, no importaba perder la respiración por unos cuantos segundos ya que nada podría igualar la sensación que el nadador japonés experimentaba cuando estaba en su elemento: Libertad pura.

-¡Sí, te vencí por sexta vez consecutiva, Haru!- chillaba henchido de júbilo su compañero desde el otro carril con una sonrisa victoriosa, aun así el aludido compartió su felicidad demasiado pleno como para enfurecerse por perder contra su amigo de la infancia.

-Te di ventaja- murmuró dando imperceptibles patadas bajo el agua para mantenerse a flote.

El joven patidifuso negó con la cabeza y salió de la piscina dispuesto a sacarlo a él también del espacio que podía calmar cualquier conflicto interno. Haru observó la amplia piscina de cincuenta metros a lo largo que segundos atrás albergó toda su tensión y frustración de la semana. Por él seguiría nadando si no fuera porque en unos minutos el resto de los competidores entrarían por el otro lado y comenzaría nuevamente aquella agobiante tensión que tanto le frustraba.

-Lo lamento, Haru. Sousuke no pudo cambiar su turno- Haruka frunció el entrecejo al vislumbrar ya a los primeros competidores deslizándose hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

-No necesito de una niñera, Rin- murmuró dirigiéndose hasta los camarines, seguido de su amigo.

Los nadadores al verlos abandonar el lugar lanzaban pullas y burlas obscenas relacionadas con la condición de ambos competidores. ¿Y qué si eran omegas? Resultaban ser igual o mejores que ellos, era obvio que era el ego alfa quien les hacía actuar y hasta cierto punto era comprensible; la naturaleza del alfa trataba de la competencia y ser el mejor. Así se atraía y protegía al omega común. Qué difícil resultaba explicarles que los omegas también resultaban ser buenos en disciplinas que no fueran el cuidado del hogar y sus familias. Para Haru aquello era una causa perdida.

-Son asquerosos- gruñía Rin cerrando con cerrojo los camarines destinados al nuevo grupo de competidores omegas. No resultaban ser más que un puñado pero los suficientes como para enfurecer al jurado más conservador, de tan sólo pensar que ambos omegas de tan sólo veintitrés años recién cumplidos participarían en la clasificatoria en Australia ya resultaba ser algo impensable y que uno de ellos no poseyera un Alfa ya sonaba a milagro inimaginable – ¡Tengo un alfa por el amor de dios! Si Sousuke les hubiese visto dudo que pudieran competir por lo malheridos que saldrían-

Haru se desnudó dejando que el agua caliente hiciera lo suyo con la molesta intimidación de la que eran víctimas día a día. Rin se unió en la ducha contigua despotricando sobre la ira de su pareja los quince minutos restantes que duró el baño. Pese a todo Haru sabía la amplia diferencia entre él y su amigo.

Sousuke era un alfa infinitamente comprensivo y sobreprotector que hacía de todo por mantener a su omega feliz y si lo que Rin quería era nadar y ganar competencias por supuesto que lo tendría. Cuando Rin tenía una clasificatoria al otro lado del mundo él abandonaba todo sin chistar y le acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo de su arduo entrenamiento protegiéndole de cualquier intimidación a la que se viera expuesto por los demás competidores y de paso a Haru quien siempre parecía ser el detonador de todas las feromonas Alfas. Sousuke era un buen hombre y por qué no decirlo él único que parecía razonar dentro de su especie.

-Oh, es cierto- murmuró Rin atándose el cabello en una coleta despeinada –Revisé mi correo por la mañana, han enviado un mail pidiendo que confirmemos nuestros datos de ingreso antes de que la semana de navidad y año nuevo nos pille encima. ¿Qué harás tú? Sousuke y yo tenemos planeado viajar a su ciudad natal, ha pasado bastante desde que no veo a mis suegros…-

Haru se lo pensó, no tenía planes ni ganas para celebrar aquellos festivos.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?- Rin sonrió.

-Les visitaremos en año nuevo, Gou no me perdonaría el no verla estando tan cerca-Haru cerró su bolso dispuesto a salir cuando su acompañante lo detuvo -No te creas que puedes escaparte tan fácil Nanase, ya noté como evadiste la pregunta-

Haru sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

 _No, de nuevo lo mismo_.

II.

Para cuando Rin le dejó libre y con una gran reprimenda de porqué era necesaria la interacción social para el humano normal y más para uno soltero y omega como lo era él, pasarían de las tres de la tarde.

Con el estómago vacío y una creciente ansiedad por regresar a las piscinas del lado oriente del complejo deportivo se decidió por terminar de una vez por todas con el papeleo burocrático del evento. Más tarde se llenaría a rebosar de un pez con sabor casi idéntico a su extrañada caballa o macarela como la conocían en Australia.

-Asunto- exigió la recepcionista apenas estuvo dentro, en un inglés británico muy marcado.

-Confirmación de inscripción en clasificatorias de natación- la joven tecleó varios minutos, los suficientes como para que Haru concluyera en que por su falta de olor o insinuaciones era una Beta.

-Nombre-

-Haruka Nanase- ella continuó con su interminable teclear hasta regresarle la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo- murmuró marcando desde un teléfono fijo a su derecha –Nanase Haruka, sí, sí- decía al auricular –Se lo diré, muy amable, Adiós- la mujer le miró fijamente para luego regresar la vista a la pantalla y teclear unos minutos más. La impresora a su espalda comenzó a funcionar y de ella se dejó ver una página con sus datos y fotografía –Tome a la derecha y siga hasta el final del pasillo, la jefa de la comisión lo espera. Golpee dos veces antes de entrar-

Haru asintió recibiendo el papel con cierta incertidumbre. Siempre que requerían confirmación bastaba con dar su nombre y ya. Frente a la puerta y evitando cualquier mal pensamiento se recordó que cada año variaba el sistema.

-Haruka, siéntate por favor- exigió la alfa de no más de cuarenta años. Recordaba haberla visto durante la ceremonia de apertura siendo su primera impresión la de una persona radiante y profesional. Parecía no distar de su segunda impresión. -¿Sabes por qué te he enviado a llamar?-

-¿Hay algún error en el formulario?- incursionó.

-Así es- contestó mortalmente seria –La forma de ingreso es correcta pero cuenta con un fallo trascendental y que de no corregir nos veremos obligados a impedir tu participación-

Los nervios del nadador se dispararon aun cuando apenas y se manifestara en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es?- la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejándose ver a un omega ya mayor con varios informes en sus manos. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y seleccionó de entre todos uno enfundado en una carpeta roja. Lo despidió con un agradecimiento y el hombre desapareció tras la puerta como si la interrupción nunca hubiese sucedido.

-Velo por ti mismo- dijo pasándole el archivo. Haru lo tomó con manos sudorosas ojeando en busca de cualquier anomalía desde su nombre, edad, padres, estudios, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por alto.

-No puede ser…- susurró boquiabierto de la impresión por donde el tercer renglón de la cuarta columna estaba marcado con rojo en un círculo evidenciando la falla. Y vaya falla. Aquello parecía una broma, demasiado sorpresivo como para ser real.

-Comprendo su asombro- murmuró la mujer tras una larga pausa de la que Haru era incapaz de salir –Las formas son viejas pero no por ello menos válidas- el nadador asintió releyendo la página completamente incrédulo de que algo como eso le sucediera a él –La condición de omega siempre ha puesto trabas en el mundo de la natación y no sabe cuánto me frustra que esta vez no sea diferente. Su caso no es aislado pero si muy común dentro de nuestra sociedad.

-¿Lo es…?-ella asintió liberando feromonas Alfa con la finalidad de relajarlo, no había notado su aroma a omega en distréss hasta que sus músculos se destensaron en la silla.

-Conociendo su desempeño y prometedora carrera espero de todo corazón que sea capaz de solucionarlo- Haru frunció el ceño sintiéndose morir.

-¿Cómo podría? Digo… en unos días se cierran las inscripciones- susurró más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Haremos una excepción con usted, extenderemos el plazo de entrega de documentos. Si logra poner todo en orden antes de año nuevo mantendremos su participación en las clasificatorias. De no ser así no hay nada más que podamos hacer por usted-

III.

Aovillado en su nido de sobreprotección omega, esos que Haru despreciaba sobre todas las cosas. Así es como lo encontraron Rin y su marido al visitarle casi por un sexto sentido del primero que por costumbre.

Rin buscó explicaciones y llegar al omega pero este simplemente parecía estar en medio de un estado de trance, fue Sousuke el primero en comprender que aquello trataba de una clase de shock y que cualquier insistencia de los recién llegados sería igual a hablarle a la pared.

Haru miraba al vacío más allá de las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas oscuras, a través de miles de kilómetros en un espacio-tiempo diferente al real. Sabía que huir del pasado era estúpido y que en algún momento le pasaría factura pero nunca tan pronto y menos cuando su futuro dependía de aquella decisión.

Tardó una media hora más en reconocer la silueta de Rin enviando olas de temor que ni su pareja era capaz de frenar. Miró de derecha a izquierda intentando reconocer el entorno que le rodeaba; las mismas paredes de su apartamento, mismos muebles, una manta que no recordaba haber recibido ni comprado.

Como si quemara luchó con la tela hasta alejarla de su piel, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en aquel minuto.

-Rin… fuera- gruñó tambaleándose camino al comedor por donde un sobre rojo amenazaba con hacerle hiperventilar.

-¿Ehh? ¡Haru! ¿Qué carajo sucede contigo?- chillaba aferrándole por el brazo dejando ver las primeras lágrimas de frustración. Sousuke fue más listo reconociendo aquello que parecía alterar al omega soltero, mientras Rin luchaba por inmovilizarlo él simplemente tomó el objeto investigando página tras página la negatividad de la atmosfera a su alrededor.

-Oh…- murmuró llamando la atención de ambos omegas –Rin…- Haru horrorizado regresó al sofá hundiéndose con la manta olvidando cualquier resentimiento que guardara por ella, vio a su amigo pasar los dedos por las páginas analizando su contenido.

-…Firma consentimiento de Alfa- leyó -¿Qué es esto?... Makoto Tachibana, veintitrés años, Alfa, nacionalidad… Sin su autorización el omega Haruka Nanase queda imposibilitado de ejercer su derecho a participar en el contexto de las Clasificatorias de natación de Enero. Australia 2016 para la comisión internacional en pos de la competición olímpica…bla bla bla. Ok, eso lo sé. Son las formas que Sousuke suele llenar para que yo participe pero ¿por qué te relacionan con Makoto? No comprendo-

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes Rin?- masculló Haru desde el sofá sin levantar la vista –Le pertenezco. No podré nadar sin su autorización incluso si la tengo siempre dependeré de él para hacerlo-

-Pero jamás se unieron. Vamos, no le ves desde hace diez años o más- decía subiendo el tono de voz, su pareja posó una mano sobre su hombro comprensivamente calmando los ánimos de ya por si elevados -¿Cómo es esto posible?-

-Siempre ha estado ahí, sólo que jamás me lo exigieron debido a que trataba de competencias nacionales. Tampoco hice nada por averiguar en qué medida ambos estábamos unidos.

-¿Cuáles son tus alternativas?- preguntó Sousuke, el único sereno en la habitación -Imagino que la comisión te cederá más plazo, eres de sus mejores nadadores y hay mucha expectativa por parte de un gran número de personas de que asistas- Haruka bajó la mirada aún más de ser posible, boqueando en busca de palabras incapaces de salir.

-Plazo. Me lo han dado hasta año nuevo. Ella ha dicho que tengo dos opciones pero ambas requieren buscarlo y yo. Yo ni siquiera sé dónde vive. Él debe odiarme soy incapaz de pedirle que me ayude-

-Haru- susurró Rin sentándose en el piso a centímetros de distancia del sofá, desde aquella posición podía ver los ojos profundamente azules de su amigo centellear en desasosiego –Makoto no es una mala persona. Si él lo comprendió cuando éramos unos mocosos seguramente te ayudará ahora- por supuesto Haru no estaba tan convencido -¿Y bien cuáles son tus dos alternativas?-

-Que Makoto esté dispuesto a firmar en cada oportunidad que necesite su autorización-

-¿Y la otra?-

-Él tendría que renunciar a sus derechos como mi Alfa-

Sousuke y Rin compartieron una misma mirada. Nadie en su sano juicio siendo un alfa en todas sus facultades renunciaría a su omega. Simplemente atentaría contra la naturaleza.

-Eso suena interesante- logró gesticular Sousuke a sabiendas de la imposible imposición que exigía la comisión aquel año.

Tras una despedida breve y como si aquello fuera lo necesario para darse valor buscó su mochila de viajes y un bolso deportivo para meter las pocas prendas con que contaba, sería la primera vez que viajaría sin la compañía de sus dos únicos amigos. Como si ya de por si no fuera lo bastante malo.

Buscó su pasaporte y cualquier documento necesario teniendo que controlarse al meter dentro de su mochila el sobre rojo que podría destruir toda su carrera de no ser entregado. Con un poco más de calma guardó el resto.

Dejó sus pocas plantas a cargo de la única vecina que conocía y se dispuso en camino al aeropuerto, sólo hasta allí y sentado durante seis horas a la espera del embarque se permitió pensar en Makoto, aquel fantasma de navidades pasadas que iba en busca suya.

Aun podía recordarlo; amable, inteligente, leal tan comprensivo que le dejó marchar pese a insistir en que él era su omega destinado. Lo vio llorar tanto como Haruka mismo lo hizo y lo sintió contra sus labios, un único beso compartido que fue lo suficiente como para no desear los labios de ningún otro alfa por el resto de su vida.

Recordando su anterior pensamiento debía negarlo, Makoto no era un fantasma, era algo tangible y real en su día a día, en sus acciones y toma de decisiones, en sus anhelos y frustraciones. Makoto era un huracán que podía arrasar con todo a su paso con sólo una palabra ¿Y qué sabía de él ahora mismo?

Nada.

Tal vez fue por eso que guió su mano hasta su teléfono móvil y marcó su nombre en la búsqueda de Facebook. Existían muchos Makoto Tachibana en el mundo pero lo distinguió de entre todas las fotos de perfiles en diferentes poses, muy adulto esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Aquello sería aún más difícil de lo que pensaba si ya perdía el aire con sólo una fotografía.

Observó la pantalla de vuelos por enésima vez sin cambiar en absoluto la llegada del suyo por lo que se obligó a proseguir.

Estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokio, aparecía sin una relación y con dos hermanos pequeños que Haru no recordaba haber conocido nunca. Aquel hombre que alguna vez denominó como su alfa también había forjado su camino hasta convertirse en alguien completamente distinto al niño que recordaba y no sabía cómo enfrentar ese hecho. ¿Qué le diría? _Makoto seguramente no me recuerdas pero soy el omega con el que querías pasar el resto de tu vida, pero preferí el mundo de la natación competitiva antes que a ti, mi alfa. Oh, además necesitaré que firmes por lo que me resta de carrera (Lo que vendrían siendo unos diez u once años más) un consentimiento para que pueda nadar ya que al parecer aquellos papeles que nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos unirían para siempre, realmente nos unen. Para siempre. Sí, perfecto tal como crees, prácticamente seguirías a cargo de mi pero sin yo ofrecerte nada más que una carga y la imposición de impedir tu unión con otro omega que pueda hacerte feliz._

Genial, era un plan brillante, pensaba con sarcasmo cargando todo su peso contra la silla sintiéndose de plomo.

Dirigió nuevamente su vista a la fotografía donde aquella sonrisa parecía sacada de dentífricos. Sabía que los alfas siempre emitían un aura de poder incluso llegando a una calculada frialdad pero era incapaz de reconocer algo de eso en Makoto, de tan sólo admirar sus fotografías podía saber que aquella calidez y amabilidad con que le conoció seguía allí. Y eso sique era peor.

Era mil veces mejor odiarlo por ser un alfa déspota que le impediría cumplir sus sueños que admirarlo por dejarlo ir y seguir sintiéndose morir con sólo verlo.

Aquel sería el viaje más corto que sentiría viajando miles de kilómetros.

IV.

Apenas puso un pie en Japón supo que debió dejar la cobardía atrás y hablarle por mensajes. Al menos para saber su dirección o agendar una cita pero las manos le sudaban tanto que creyó que el teléfono se le resbalaría cual jabón.

La oleada de omega en estrés que emanaba no lograba desaparecer ni con todos los supresores que ingirió antes de tomar el vuelo inclusive el conductor del taxi que lo llevó hasta la Universidad de Tokio pudo reconocer su turbación ¡Y era un beta! Aquello iba muy mal.

Con bolso en mano y su mochila bien ajustada en la espalda se decidió por tantear el terreno. Sabía que la posibilidad de encontrarse a Makoto por allí eran tan bajas como una cena de lujo en Mcdonald's lo que no cambiaba su nerviosismo ni aroma a desesperación.

Recorrió de extremo a extremo las hectáreas de universidad sintiéndose pequeño e igual de intimidado que cuando estaba en Australia cerca de los otros competidores. Al menos los japoneses no eran del tipo de lanzar pullas o engalanarse frente suyo preguntando si estaba disponible. A lo largo de su vida Haru había recibido una cantidad abrumadora de todo tipo de propuestas en casi todos los idiomas posibles y a medida que crecía dudaba que ello cambiara mucho.

Se preguntaba si era culpa de su aroma aunque jamás olió demasiado y sus celos solían ser erráticos y de breve duración. Todo lo contrario a Rin que con su aroma reducía a Sousuke en un penoso títere (no exentos el resto de alfas cercanos a él). Por su parte nadie nunca enloqueció con sólo olerlo y eso estaba bien para él.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente al área dedicada a la Ciencia de la natación y todas sus ramas, enfrentándose como un edificio imponente que calculaba debía tener una cantidad inferior de piscinas a Australia pero igual de agradables y refrescantes que allá. Extrañaba el agua y su libertad, nada que ver con el ridículo nido omega que generó producto al estrés.

Lo más sano era acabar con ello de una vez y regresar a su mundo, aquel del que no formaba parte Makoto ni esa estúpida manta omega.

Comenzó leyendo el plano dispuesto por el muro de informaciones. Makoto estudiaba para ser entrenador y según lo que calculaba ya iría por la recta final en el último semestre. Según eso debía estudiar por el área central de entrenamiento a unas cuadras de allí.

Por el momento estaba a salvo, se dijo lanzando un largo suspiro. Sólo tenía que dirigirse a su facultad y preguntar por su información. Tendría que explicar más o menos su situación si quería descubrir la dirección de Makoto. Sería algo como un ensayo para la confesión real y para cuando lograra reencontrárselo ya estaría listo y no un manojo de nervios como en aquel instante.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y fue suficiente como para hacerlo saltar del susto.

-Dime que es sexy- decía Rin desde la otra línea.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no te lo encuentras?- decía con un tono parecido al reproche.

-Estoy en su universidad-

-Oh, lo verás allí. Haru déjame decirte que tenía mis dudas sobre si le hablarías para encontrarse pero veo que has podido resolverlo solo- Haruka no tenía intenciones de contradecirlo aunque se equivocara medio a medio. -Porque le hablaste ¿cierto?- Eso era lo malo de que Rin lo conociera tan bien -¡Haru!

Y estuvo a punto de explicarse si no fuera por aquella voz.

-¿Haru?- La respiración se le cortó y su cuerpo de goma se transformó en una piedra inamovible. El teléfono seguía sonando estrepitosamente por los chillidos desde la otra línea pero ya no podía razonar lo que fuera que Rin decía-¿Eres tú, Haru?

Volteándose en cámara lenta pudo verlo, los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, el mismo olor. Un estrepitoso jadeo lo desarmó por completo.

-Makoto…-


	2. Liberar a un Omega

¡Hola a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de pasarse por aquí! En este mundo soy conocida como Rose y debo admitir que no esperaba mucho interés en esta historia principalmente porque cuando busco algo de makoharu me traen a colación otras parejas y termino desistiendo casi en el acto. Que les haya interesado y sus conmovedoras palabras ¡me emocionaron un montón! Asique muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos y lectura. En serio chillé de emoción en una clase cuando vi la cantidad de comentarios (por cierto no es buena idea revisar fanfiction por el teléfono sobre todo en una clase en silencio) En fin, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo que puede resultar algo brusco pero espero comprendan que todo tomará su lugar en los siguientes. También avisar que estaré subiendo los capítulos los días sábado (hoy sucedió porque viajo a casa, un lugar con un internet imposible y dejar esperando por otra semana cuando ya está listo no es sano).

 **Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos encontrados y deseos de asesinar a la escritora.

* * *

Liberar a un omega

I.

Muchos celebraron cuando las manecillas del reloj de pared cercano a la única salida habilitada marcaron las cuatro en punto incluso Makoto que llevaba varios días decaído de ánimo por algo que ni él mismo lograba comprender. Le echaba la culpa a la larga separación con su familia y la necesidad de regresar pronto a casa, abrazar a sus hermanos y sentirse en un hogar que no lograba hallar del todo en su minúsculo apartamento de estudiante pero también podía atribuirlo a varias razones más como aquel pésimo examen de inglés donde no alcanzaba superar los treinta puntos o aquella horrible gripe que se pescó por aceptar un juego de básquetbol contra los hermanos Mikoshiba. Al menos Kisumi y él ganaron, lo que le recordaba la ausencia del chico.

Por lo general abandonaban la facultad juntos e iban a practicar algún deporte con el resto de sus amigos a modo de liberar el estrés de la horda de exámenes antes de navidad pero parecía ser que en aquella oportunidad tendría que regresar solo. No había logrado captar entre cuchicheos durante la clase si su hermano pequeño estaba enfermo o si él estaba enfermo y su hermano pequeño lo esperaba en casa pero algo parecido tenía que ser. De todos modos nada cambiaría el peso de la soledad que sentía.

A medida que avanzaba por las amplias hectáreas de pavimento y áreas verdes, menos quería pensar en que la causa más probable podría relacionarse con su naturaleza alfa y el resentimiento que acumulaba su cuerpo al negarle cualquier tipo de placer u hormona omega. Los años estaban pasando aceleradamente frente a sus ojos y aquel sueño iluso de una familia grande y su omega en casa se hacía cada vez más irreal. Era doloroso, espantoso y aterrador como si su vida comenzara a convertirse en la peor de aquellas películas de terror que tanto le atemorizaban. Y estaba lo otro, la presión invisible que extrañamente se formaba a su alrededor como una alimaña dispuesta a saltar cuando menos se lo espera uno. Una presión invisible en comentarios y acciones de sus propios amigos, _un ya encontré a mi omega, nos unimos hace unos días_ o los típicos _estamos pensando en tener crías apenas acabe el semestre_ incluso sucedía en los lugares más insólitos como haciendo las compras por ejemplo, _usted es un alfa muy guapo, podría presentarle a mi nieta es una omega preciosa._

Cielos, la vida era más fácil cuando apenas y comprendía la diferencia entre un omega y un beta. De tan sólo pensar la avalancha de presión social de la que era víctima se le secaba la garganta, suerte que si cambiaba el rumbo hasta la entrada del campo deportivo encontraría varias máquinas expendedoras de alguna bebida enlatada.

Tal vez la burlona maquina adivinó la crisis emocional de la que era presa y para aumentar su frustración lógicamente se tragó su dinero. Si no hubiese estado tan estresado seguramente no la habría pateado y retorcido de dolor en el acto pero fue aquel movimiento lo que desembocó en algo increíble que sólo pudo experimentar hacía demasiados años como para no sorprenderse.

Fue una corriente eléctrica y un golpe en la boca del estómago, una parálisis momentánea y luego un perseguir continúo de aquello que lo redujo a una marioneta. Un olor. No un ¡EL OLOR! Fue apenas una brisa que dio con su nariz al retorcerse producto del golpe. Momentánea, tan efímera que rozaba la ilusión y sin embargo su nariz parecía guiarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho y ahí cuando desaparecía entre un grupo de varios omegas cada uno con su respectivo aroma lo vio.

-¿Haru?-

Y la alucinación pareció oír su llamado porque se había quedado muy quieto con el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja. El grupo de omegas se alejó y fue como una bofetada de aroma proveniente de aquel muchacho que olía a mar y una libertad que no había experimentado nunca en toda su vida, olía a brisa y aun así a un almizcle dulce y cálido. Era abrumador.

Se preguntó si toda la presión se le había escapado de las manos y no sería ese un reconocible caso de esquizofrenia porque aquel que visiblemente recordaba como su omega no tenía razón para estar en Japón y precisamente en su universidad. Menos cuando las clasificatorias para las semifinales olímpicas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Eres tú, Haru?- murmuró en un miserable intento por corroborar su existencia y de paso si alguien más era consiente de él.

Haru giró en su dirección enseñando un rostro tímido enaltecido por unos hermosos ojos color mar y una gama infinita de expresiones que quisieran decirlo todo y nada a la vez. Era sin duda alguna un omega precioso.

-Makoto…- Lo observó temblar y pasar de una piel perlada al rosa y de éste a un rojo fuego. A leguas se podía distinguir su turbación y aroma a nerviosismo -Rin debo irme…-

 _-¿Era ese Makoto?-_ Lograba oír desde su posición en lo que parecían grititos.

-Tengo que colgar-

Makoto encaminó unos pasos más evitando la total invasión de su espacio personal pero lo suficientemente cercano como para liberar feromonas alfa que calmaran su estado de ánimo.

Haru le devolvió la mirada lleno de ansiedad, la misma que se acumulaba en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró gesticular intentando desesperadamente de lucir natural.

-Teléfono. No tenía tu número ni dirección. Yo… no sé nada de ti. Tenía que encontrarte-

Makoto intentó hallarle el sentido a sus palabras pero estaba demasiado embobado reconociendo sus facciones y movimientos. Resultaba que seguía jugando con su cabello cuando se ponía nervioso como cuando era niño.

-¿Encontrarme?-

-Hmm- y eso fue suficiente para eliminar la presión y el mal humor de semanas.

II.

Sentados en la cafetería más cercana y con Haru mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera leer su alma, Makoto sudaba helado sin saber qué cara poner. Frente suyo se disponían dos sodas frías y pastelillos que ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de tocar. Era por lejos el ambiente más incómodo que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? Quiero decir… la mayoría de los alumnos están en cese de clases hasta año nuevo. Sólo quedamos unos pocos en clases especiales para la ayuda de nuestras tesis. Y sólo se imparten los martes y viernes-

El nadador lucía confundido y a la vez intentando procesar la información. Cosa que Makoto comprendía perfectamente bien igual de turbado que él.

-No lo sabía- respondió -Vine a preguntar por tu información a tu facultad. Esperaba que me ayudaran a ubicarte-

Imaginó que debía ser algo importante para traer a una estrella como Haruka Nanase a un lugar a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Sinceramente ya estaba preparándose para lo peor pero evitó preguntar por cortesía y un miedo que se atascaba como un nudo en su estómago. Después de todo ¿qué podía querer Haru de un alfa mediocre como él?

-Debiste hablarme por alguna red social-sugirió a sabiendas de la expresión de repudio en cuanto gesticuló la frase –Es más fácil-

-Es muy interpersonal-

-Es mejor que un viaje de varias horas, Haru- le analizó unos segundos notando que traía su equipaje y ojeras imperceptibles. Algo le decía que su amigo de la infancia apenas puso un pie en el aeropuerto tomó el primer taxi que lo guiara hasta su universidad.

-Estoy bien-masculló con arrebato. Makoto negó con la cabeza.

-Luces bien pero supongo que sigues haciendo las cosas con algo de imprudencia- y allí estaba otra vez esa expresión azorada y enrojecida.

-Hmm…-

-¿Rin está bien? Se oía preocupado-murmuró dando de frente con más vergüenza y un tema turbio que volvía a poner en estrés al omega. Por lo que corrigió –Tu viaje ha debido de ser agotador su preocupación es comprensible-

-Rin y yo ya no estamos juntos- susurró tajante.

 _Lo sé_ , quiso decir Makoto dando un largo trago a su soda _. La naturaleza siempre es más fuerte. Por eso mismo no deberías estar frente a mi ahora, Haru-chan. Ha de haberte dolido, estabas enamorado, lo estaban ambos. Lo sé porque los vi por televisión, vi cómo se miraban, habría dado lo que fuera porque me hubieses mirado a mí de esa forma._

-Cuánto lo siento, Haru – pero no lo sentía, no porque sintiera celos y frustración que en el fondo sí estaban ahí, sino porque hacía mucho que se había prohibido tajantemente el sentir algo por él. Haru no le pertenecía ni lo haría nunca. Estaba mal y era una completa inmadurez el celarlo o llorar por la leche derramada.

El tema quedó en un punto muerto cuando varios alfas y omegas cuchichiaban sobre el nadador profesional que estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a un alfa mundano como Makoto. Los más osados tomaban fotografías o pasaban excesivamente cerca de su lado intentando atraerlo con su aroma dominante. Lo curioso era que si Haru lo notaba pues bien lo pasaba por alto o simplemente no percibía el ambiente que se formaba con la intensión de provocarlo.

-No los tomes en consideración- recomendó la estrella dando un escueto sorbo a su bebida –Sólo se mueven como animales al acecho igual que ese gato viejo que vivía cerca de casa y siempre se paseaba con la intensión de devorar tus peces-

-Y lo hizo varias veces-recordó Makoto -Aunque murió, su hijo adoptó sus mismas mañanas y Ran y Ren deben espantarlo para luego disculparse con él. Mis hermanos son niños muy amables, te admiran mucho- Haru desvió la vista.

-Ellos… ¿son… como tú?- Tachibana asintió.

-Alfas, ambos. Aunque sus personalidades difieren un poco de su naturaleza. Evitan los conflictos y prefieren ser protegidos a proteger pero sé que en un futuro no tendrán problemas en ser felices y formar familia-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

 _Buena pregunta_ , pensó _. No había nada que pudiera decir._

-Terminaré este semestre ciencias del deporte y haré una pasantía en Alemania con un amigo de Sasabe-sensei ¿lo recuerdas?- Nanase asintió –Milch-sensei se especializa en la natación terapéutica e infantil-

-Eso es asombroso pero…-murmuró el nadador esbozando preocupación -¿Qué hay de tu omega?- Makoto parpadeó.

-¿Cuál omega?-

Ciertamente lo descubrió olisqueándolo en busca de señales que demostraran algún tipo de unión o relación cuando Haru frunció la nariz y el entrecejo, el alfa esbozó una sonrisa amable.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías cumplido tu sueño de tener una familia y muchos hijos- la sonrisa se fue, igual que el habla.

 _No sin ti, no sin mi omega._ Y por cómo le asaltó el fugaz pensamiento supo que Haru percibió su malestar.

 _-_ Eso estaría bien en unos años más- mintió –aún tengo mucho que hacer y metas que alcanzar-

El omega asintió no muy convencido. Eso lo pudo saber Makoto sólo con una mirada.

III.

Cuando Haruka confesó que aún no buscaba un hotel donde quedarse el mundo se le cayó a los pies, incluso si ya no era su alfa cualquiera se preocuparía por dejar que un omega como Haru quedara desprotegido más si era suficientemente complicado encontrar vacantes disponibles producto de las festividades.

-Te quedarás en mi apartamento- murmuró firme a sabiendas que aquello podía resultar aún peor y una constante puesta a prueba de su autocontrol. Además era evidente que todo el tiempo que llevaban de plática se deslizaban por la tangente lejos del punto central que lo traía a Japón.

Haru lo siguió cabizbajo todo el camino de regreso por lo que Makoto llenaba el silencio y ambiente tenso con monólogos interminables sobre su actual vida. No le importaba si Haru le prestaba atención lo único que quería era evitar pensar y la mejor solución a ello era hablar como un loro.

Al momento en que la llave hizo clic y el apartamento los abrigó de calidez y feromonas alfa pudo notar como Haru destensaba sus músculos inconscientemente y buscaba el espacio donde más aroma a él existía (lo que vendría siendo el sillón donde solía recostarse a dormir la siesta). No hizo comentario alguno sobre sus acciones básicamente omegas, eso sólo lo turbaría y no quería más tensión incapaz de controlar.

-Vives solo- murmuró acomodándose como si ya hubiese decidido que ese espacio le resultaba cómodo y libre de peligros.

-Dudo haber podido estudiar con mis hermanitos exigiendo mi atención-

-Me refiero a que no traes omegas. No huele a nada más que a ti-

-Prefiero separar ese tipo de cosas- contestó Makoto evitando admitir que hacía mucho perdió el interés en mantener relaciones con omegas incluso en el mismo sexo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Haru quien le sacara en cara toda su frustración sexual y sueños imposibles?

-Ese tipo de cosas…- repitió en un susurro adormilado en lo que le pareció una lucha por no cerrar los ojos.

Makoto por inercia fue en busca de una manta y para cuando la pasó sobre el cuerpo dormido del omega recién pudo percatarse de lo que hacía.

Saltando como un gato se alejó hasta la cocina decidido a preparar una cena decente cosa difícil cuando su nevera sólo albergaba una mantequilla roñosa, tres limones medio secos y pescado congelado. Se lo pensó unos segundos recordando que aquel era el favorito de Haru, por primera vez no odió la caballa que traían sus padres cuando llegaban de visita.

Haru despertó poco después que cociera el arroz y el baño estuviera listo. Como un zombi se paseó por el pequeño pasillo dejando ropa tirada por el suelo que Makoto se vio obligado a recoger enternecido por su comportamiento idéntico a cuando eran niños.

-Espera Haru- decía entreabriendo la puerta evitando alzar la vista y ver su piel desnuda -Faltan las toallas y…- pero el nadador ya se había sumergido, suspirando de placer y liberando feromonas que le doblaron las rodillas.

Makoto cerró la puerta de golpe huyendo por aire fresco hasta su balcón.

Tras una hora y varios golpes al futón eliminando cualquier polvo o suciedad (donde seguramente sería él quien dormiría ahí) se decidió a encararlo apretando nerviosamente las toallas limpias contra su pecho.

Al abrir la puerta lo encontró mirando fijamente el techo con un brazo fuera del agua cayendo lánguido por la tina.

-La cena esta lista- murmuró -puedes vestirte en mi habitación-

El brazo fuera del agua se alzó en su dirección y Makoto sujetó la mano mojada por reflejo. No entendía la decepción que lo embargó al descubrir que traía puesto su bañador pero no se quedó a cuestionárselo al pasarle la toalla y salir fuera de ese mar de feromonas omega.

Cuando Haru ya vestido y mejor compuesto (después de todo, imaginaba Makoto, llevaba varias horas de viaje sin descansar y separado de su mayor pasión: el agua) sus ojos se iluminaron apenas se dispuso frente a la mesa.

-Oh…- murmuró mordiéndose los labios. Esperando ansioso porque Makoto se sentara y poder disfrutar de aquella improvisada cena.

-No soy muy bueno en la cocina- admitió el alfa sorprendido de la expresión de placer que se dibujaba en el rostro frente suyo. Haruka comió con verdadera hambre y goce, además de una rapidez impresionante.

-Más…- exigió levantando su tazón vacío de arroz.

El pecho del universitario se sintió cálido y una contagiosa risa reverberó por toda la sala. Haru sonrió imperceptiblemente y supo al fin lo que faltaba en ese apartamento.

IV.

-Yamazaki es un tipo agradable. Cuida bien de Rin- murmuró Haru desde el sillón, lugar que resultó convertirse en su nuevo refugio: un tipo de nido omega. Makoto no solía verlos por casa debido a que su madre liberaba feromonas omegas de infinita paz y alegría, los nidos eran un canalizador de estrés. Ella no lo necesitaba, su carácter cálido y amable impedían la tensión en su hogar.

-Lo protege de los nadadores…-

-¿lo protege?- repitió sintiendo cierta inquietud –Ustedes… ¿acaso? Uhm ¿son acosados por los nadadores alfa?-

Haru enrojeció furiosamente debido a su acertado análisis.

-No es algo que importe demasiado-

-A mí me importa- y el rojo de aquellas suaves mejillas no se iba.

-Mientras pueda estar en el agua, lo demás no es relevante-

El alfa suspiró comprendiendo que no se abriría mucho más allá de eso.

Viéndolo a la distancia sentía el peso de su instinto gruñendo en apatía. Si él estuviera con Haru no tendría que pasar por la intimidación de otros alfas, ni tener que hablar de aquel que le arrebató a Rin porque simplemente nunca habría existido una relación con Rin en primer lugar. Quiso gemir de frustración al notar los territoriales y estúpidos pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza. Él no era así, su parte lógica le hablaba de la valentía con que aquel muchacho enfrentaba el mundo y lo desvalido que lucía en aquel sillón envuelto en la manta. Debería sentirse orgulloso por su perseverancia y agradecer por permitirle ser su alfa durante un tiempo.

Ese era él, esos eran sus pensamientos, no los del alfa dormido en su interior.

-Puedes decírmelo- murmuró tras una pausa que él mismo había formado.

-¿Qué cosa?- esquivó Haru.

-A debido de suceder algo si estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar nadando- el omega abrió los ojos en su dirección formando dos puños con sus manos –Puedes decírmelo- insistió –Sea lo que sea, no me molestaré y trataré de ayudar si lo necesitas-

-No…- jadeó el nadador mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de apretar sus manos –No quería enfrentarte pero estoy obligado a hacerlo- eso le dolió más de lo que admitiría pero sonrió caminando lento hasta donde el omega se aovillaba más y más.

-¿Qué sucede Haru?- susurró posando sus dedos por las muñecas del muchacho –Te lastimarás. Todo estará bien asique déjame ayudarte ¿sí?- él asintió destensando su cuerpo.

-En mi mochila… hay un sobre rojo. Tomate tu tiempo. Yo contestaré cualquier pregunta ¿sí?-

Makoto le devolvió una mirada preocupada y se giró en busca de aquello que a Haru parecía aterrar. Del sobre sacó un informe completo acerca del desempeño del nadador profesional y sus datos de ingreso en las clasificatorias de ese año. Era un nadador excepcional sin lugar a dudas, sus tiempos eran impecables y mantenía una disciplina tan estricta que hasta le causaba gracia. Y habría seguido memorizándose los tiempos de la estrella sino fuera porque obviamente eso no era lo que el omega quería que viera. Pasó hoja tras hoja, línea tras línea hasta dar con su propio nombre.

Le dio un vistazo a Haru y luego a la hoja con su nombre completo, repitiendo el gesto unas cuatro veces antes de proseguir la lectura frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más a medida que pasaba de línea.

Estaba incrédulo y boquiabierto por la profunda ayuda que debía brindarle si no quería echar por la borda toda su carrera. La vida de Haruka estaba en sus manos y él no creía ser merecedor de tal cosa.

-¿Cuándo supiste de esto?- preguntó anonadado.

-Día y medio, casi dos con todas las horas de vuelo y nuestro encuentro- Makoto cayó sin gracia en el lado vacío del sillón.

-Debió de ser terrible para ti ¿te han dado algún ultimátum?- el omega asintió sin mirarle.

-Debo presentar el formulario antes de Año nuevo- Makoto pasó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto.

-Una semana. ¡No puede ser! Eso es… horrible-

-Necesito tu ayuda Makoto, sé que fui yo el responsable de todo este desastre pero… pero… mis sueños, quiero nadar y no me dejarán hacerlo hasta que solucione mi estado civil- Tachibana pasó sus dedos por las líneas donde salía la palabra _"permiso"_ y no comprendió que estaba temblando hasta que Haruka habló –Makoto-

-No lo comprendo- susurró recordando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasó al firmar el acuerdo de fin de su unión -Haru yo jamás te haría esto, yo firmé, lo hice. Lo recuerdo ¡apenas te fuiste yo le pedí a mis padres que enviaran la documentación para que fueras libre! Jamás te haría pasar por algo parecido-

Y Haru negó largo rato llenando la habitación de distréss y temor. Makoto no sabría si pasaron cinco minutos o una hora pero fue una eternidad la que tardó el nadador en contestar.

-Pero yo no firmé nada-

Tachibana se le quedó mirando boquiabierto olvidándose de cómo respirar.

-¿Qué dices?- el omega volvió a negar.

-No pude hacerlo. Simplemente no pude. Quería borrarte por completo de mi vida pero cuando vi todos esos papeles con tu nombre enloquecí y los rompí todos- a lo que agregó en un gritito -¡No sabía lo importantes que serían en un futuro! ¡Ahora! Tenía miedo que si veía algo con tu nombre o te recordaba no sería capaz de seguir con mis sueños. ¡Era la única manera!-

Los brazos fuertes del alfa lo rodearon con sobreprotección y Haru fue incapaz de separarse de él.

-Tranquilo- susurró consolando el inicio de un sollozo vuelto llanto. Haruka no era ni por atisbo sentimental menos débil pero Makoto sabía que el dolor de separarse de su pareja alfa-omega podía enloquecer a una persona. Asique lo dejó desahogarse y recibir todos aquellos sentimientos de frustración y culpa que al parecer ambos compartían.

Su antigua relación era un elefante en la habitación de al lado que ninguno de los dos quería hacerle frente y ahora se liberaba como una bomba que les explotaba en la cara.

 _Una nueva oportunidad_ , pensó el alfa que llevaba dentro, _Esta vez sí, esta sí._

No.

Fue lo que cortó el pensamiento de raíz.

-Lo siento, Haru- murmuró mirando fijamente al techo sintiendo la camisa mojada por las lágrimas del omega –No puedo firmar cada vez que tengas que nadar- El pelinegro levantó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos muy abiertos, leyó miedo y culpabilidad –No eres un objeto ni algo que pueda pertenecer a alguien y necesites su autorización para poder moverte. Tú eres libre, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás. No merezco ser aquel que alguna vez se consideró tu alfa. Esto –refiriéndose al formulario -es sólo un papel, no permitiré que algo tan insignificante frustre todo lo que has conseguido con esfuerzo-

-Mako…to- y él alfa unió sus frentes en un gesto tan íntimo, cercano y a la vez tan alejado que el sonido del desgarre en su pecho pudo oírse.

-Anularé nuevamente nuestra unión sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que ambos firmemos esta vez ¿no, Haru-chan?- y un nuevo cause recorrió las mejillas del omega causando un efecto que lo conmovió por entero.

 _Ah, qué difícil sería dejarlo ir por una segunda vez,_ pensó Makoto alejando su contacto de forma imperceptible.

Unos segundos después y como si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido Haru se secó las lágrimas y abandonó el nido omega.

-Deja el chan de una vez por todas, Makoto-

La sonrisa sincera del alfa era profundamente triste y dolorosa de mirar.

-Hmm- contestó en afirmación.


	3. La indecisión de un Omega

**Advertencias:** Emociones… muchas emociones, tensión de toda clase, turbación ante alguno que otro relato y Makoto siendo Makoto.

(Mi nota va por abajo porque ya me alargue sin querer y espero estén tan ansiosos como yo de lo que pase con estos dos)

* * *

La indecisión de un omega

I.

Le dolía el ojo derecho pigmentado de un feo color púrpura verdoso pero aún más su incapacidad para respirar con regularidad debido a la lejanía de su alfa. Hokkaido le resultaba aterrador y la pequeña habitación que compartía con Rin no lograba recuperar todo el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban en tan poco espacio. Que la habitación ya fuera un congelador apenas comenzaba el otoño era una muy mala señal pero no estaba en posición de quejarse –obviamente-.

Rin entró a la habitación poco después de reacomodar su maltrecho cuerpo en un almohadón gigante regalo de Gou, aún no terminaban de desempacar, o mejor dicho Rin no terminaba de desempacar porque parecía que Haru sería incapaz de hacerlo por el mismo. Simplemente éste no existía más que para nadar y hacer acto de presencia por allá donde lo llevara.

La continua depresión a la que se veía afectado sólo lograba preocupar aún más a su amigo pelirrojo que le miraba con ansiedad y un gran pesar. Haru le dio la espalda dirigiendo su vista a la ventana en busca de un rostro que jamás volvería a ver y eso era simplemente horroroso.

-¡Haru no!- chillaba meneándolo con la intención de despabilarlo sólo para comprobar que todo ese tiempo había estado llorando silenciosamente. -¡No! Detente, tú sabes que esto te hace mal-rogaba el muchacho –Esto era lo mejor. Makoto lo sabía, tú lo sabías…- pero Haruka lloraba con más fuerza entre quejidos y temblores que Rin era incapaz de controlar por mucho que rogara, amenazara y exigiera.

No había forma de callarlo sólo hasta que el cansancio y su contagiosa pena gatillaba en él también terminando ambos abrazados y llorando como bebés.

La rutina no varió durante todo el año que se mantuvieron entrenando en Hokkaido salvo de breves ataques de pánico. El mayor de ellos gatillado por una caja vía correspondencia.

-Haru llegó algo para ti- avisaba Rin cargando la caja de cartón con el nombre del omega en la solapa. Éste se levantó de la cama por acto reflejo sorprendido de ver algo suyo regresar. Rin le devolvió una mirada amable como si comprendiera sus pensamientos (nunca tan certero como Tachibana) –Tal vez ellos se lo hayan pensado mejor- le animaba a medida que quitaba la cinta y se dejaba ver un par de artículos suyos; camisetas, fotografías, cuadernos, lápices, relojes, sus objetos de mayor valor emocional.

-No- contestó enternecido –Esto viene de parte de Makoto- murmuró pasando los dedos por donde una fotografía enmarcada los enseñaba a ambos sonriendo ante la cámara. Haruka intentó copiar la mueca sintiéndola mucho más forzada que la de aquella vez pero guardando el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó Rin señalando varias hojas con garabatos al fondo de la caja. Haruka le permitió tomarla primero mucho más interesado en la completa colección de sus cuadernos de dibujos que se dejó por la casa de los Tachibana –Haru…-gesticuló Rin sin ser tomado en cuenta –Haru… uhm- continuó hasta lograr su total atención –deberías leer esto.

 _Convenio de separación alfa-omega. Makoto Tachibana, 14 años…_

Y allí en esa modesta habitación de estudiantes Haru perdió el habla por otro año entero.

II.

Makoto lavaba la vajilla tarareando una melodía pegajosa que el omega no recordaba haber oído nunca pero que resultaba muy dulce al oído. Desde el balcón Haru le escuchaba atento temblando por la brisa fresca que se colaba por su escasa ropa pero incapaz de alejarse de la magia romántica que traían esas fechas a Japón. Mientras más cantaba Makoto más dulce le resultaba el ambiente iluminado por luces coloridas y la calidez que transmitía el interior del hogar. Simple y llanamente era demasiado hermoso como para durar más de un día.

-Está helando afuera- decía Makoto intentado hacerlo entrar por voluntad propia –Oculté los documentos asique puedes entrar sin miedo- murmuró pasándole la manta omega por los hombros.

-No le temo a un trozo de papel- dijo en respuesta notando como todos sus comentarios parecían ir a la defensiva de lo que fuera que dijera Makoto. Quería explicar que era la frustración hablando por él pero el alfa negó con amabilidad.

-Yo si- admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Haru se dejó cubrir hasta las orejas con la manta principalmente porque no quería demostrar el rojizo color que se difuminaba por su cara, esperaba que el universitario lo aludiera al cambio de temperatura en la sala.

Makoto recibió una llamada no posterior a eso lo que le dio el tiempo para husmear en su habitación con calma sin el apuro de ir a por la cena. Era tan pequeña como el resto del apartamento pero lograba con sus pocos muebles hacerla lucir mucho más acogedora que la suya propia. Se disponían por las paredes cuadros de su familia y amigos además de un escritorio repleto de post-it y cuadernos junto a una estuchera, abiertos ambos. El futón abarcaba lo que restaba de piso y tuvo que pasar por encima para analizar dos inmensos animales de peluche.

-Creí que no te gustaban- murmuró al notar la penetrante mirada del alfa sobre él.

-No son míos- se excusó enrojeciendo sin avanzar más allá que el dintel de la puerta –Mañana es Navidad, visitaré a mi familia-

Haru continuó fisgoneando, rozando con la yema de los dedos la suave textura del delfín de dos metros y perdiéndose en la negrura de la orca a su lado.

-No sabía que en tu casa la celebraban - Makoto negó cambiando de posición el delfín apoyándolo en el escritorio y a la orca en la silla. Momentos después se sentó sobre el futón tomando el pijama dispuesto en la orilla, tela que Haru pisó segundos atrás.

-No lo hacíamos- señaló desvistiéndose sin tapujo como si hablara con un amigo cualquiera y no su ex-omega. Por reflejo Haru desvió la mirada sintiendo una parte de él deseando recorrerlo con los ojos –Eso hasta que los gemelos nacieron y vieron por primera vez _mi pobre angelito*_. Desde ahí hasta la fecha nos han exigido celebrar el día como los americanos para _"darle espíritu navideño"-_

Haru contestó afirmativamente con un monosílabo sin saber que decir además de sentirse incómodo por la piel expuesta que dejaba ver la camiseta del pijama de Makoto a medio poner.

-Entonces mañana te irás- murmuró sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-No te preocupes, Haru. Te lo he prometido, mañana a primera hora resolveremos lo de la unión y podrás regresar a casa. Comprendo lo difícil que ha debido ser esto para ti-

 _Y para ti también,_ pensó Haru sin cambiar de posición.

Nunca deseó tener el don del habla como poseían los otros omegas pero en aquel segundo habría dado todo por darle a entender lo mucho que lo sentía y apreciaba su esfuerzo.

-Está bien, Haru. No tienes que decir nada, en serio lo comprendo- murmuró Makoto como si todo el tiempo hubiese notado su línea de pensamiento. Haru le dedicó una larga mirada llena de tristeza y agradecimiento. En serio deseaba poder haberlo dicho.

III.

Despertó a eso de las cuatro y pico de la madrugada sin sueño y una migraña espantosa de esas que no sabes si es mejor intentar dormir o levantarte de una vez por todas a sabiendas que cualquiera sea la decisión el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo. Terminó por hacer lo segundo.

Makoto dormía profundamente enrollado en su futón, cubierto hasta las orejas y liberando un dulce aroma parecido al pan caliente y brisa marina (cosa que ya no resultaba extrañarle). Parecía estar cursando por un sueño placentero libre del mal que ejercía Haru en su vida por lo que se quedó largo rato mirándole entre sombras provocadas por luces fosforescentes colándose a través de las cortinas.

Entre más lo miraba más sentía como un odio infundado y estúpido crecía desde su pecho hasta cada recóndito lugar de su alma. Odiaba a Makoto Tachibana, su amabilidad, su lealtad, sus ojos verdes tan limpios y cálidos que con sólo un vistazo lograba que su cuerpo se comportara de una forma tan contraria a su voluntad. Lo odiaba porque no merecía su odio pero era el único que lo recibía abiertamente y sin miedos, como una carga más sobre sus capaces hombros. Porque mientras más pensaba en lo mucho que lo admiraba el repudio por no poseer una pizca de celos y pertenencia por él lo consumía. Lo odiaba por lo que le hacía a su cuerpo y a su carácter, en cómo con apenas un día sentía el desborde de sus emociones destrozándose en búsqueda de un acuerdo. Lo odiaba porque lo vio llorar, le consoló y dio una respuesta tan eficaz como generosa. Lo odiaba porque si no lograba achacar ese sentimiento a nadie más que a sí mismo terminaría muerto o perdiendo la razón como casi sucedió medio siglo atrás.

Se odiaba tanto… eso estaba mal muy mal… y volvía la terrible culpa que lo orillaba a perder el habla.

Sólo faltaban unas horas para huir, como el animal salvaje que era. Horas efímeras y etéreas si estuviera nadando pero horrorosamente infinitas frente al único que podía ser su juez y verdugo.

Estaba temblando, tanto incluso que le castañeteaban los dientes y nada tenía que ver con eso el clima. ¿Cuántos supresores había ingerido antes del viaje? Una cajetilla entera si no recordaba mal. ¿Cuántos estando en el baño de Makoto? Cuatro píldoras, de eso estaba seguro. El dopaje era brutal y si alguien le hiciera una prueba en aquel instante era claro que le eliminarían por las drogas en el interior de su cuerpo. Aún así no lo entendía ¿Por qué temblaba como un adicto en rehabilitación?

Él no las usaba, su cuerpo era prácticamente célibe lejos de la gama de hormonas y fertilidad en abundancia que poseían el resto de los omega. No las necesitaba, sólo las consumió por precaución, vería a aquel que era su alfa. La combustión espontánea era una posibilidad cuando se ponía al alfa en esa oración. Fue precavido y aun así sentía la traición de su propio cuerpo pesarle.

Tenía que dejar de temblar, tenía que…

Pero Makoto se volteó alejando de una patada todo aquello que se interponía de liberar su real esencia. Haruka seguía tieso mirándolo pero ya no estaba ahí, no mentalmente. Sus pensamientos se habían ido como una televisión vieja perdiendo la señal del único canal que transmitía su programación con claridad. Ya no comprendía lo que era temblar ni lo que era un supresor menos el odio. Sólo podía entender que necesitaba negar su primera impresión acerca del aroma de su alfa y decir que no olía ni a pan caliente ni a brisa marina. Si el placer que le causaban esas dos sensaciones tuviera un aroma ese sería Makoto. Era húmedo, caliente y terriblemente ligero sólo perceptible para su nariz congestionada por drogas con la misión de evitar reconocer su total olor. Fallando casi por completo como puede apreciarse.

Haru deliraba por la migraña, Makoto y el dopaje.

 _Todo por culpa de un papel sin importancia_ , decía una vocecita en su interior _, todo por no firmar_.

Y algo se reconectó en su sistema, su último recurso, ese que no sacaba hasta sentirse perder el juicio. Un recuerdo violento y desastroso pero efectivo a la hora de recobrar sus sentidos: se recordó intentando firmar. Sudando y lloroso, gritando, lanzando objetos contra las paredes y el piso. Simplemente era firmar pero no quería saber nada de aquel que parecía traicionarlo al darle la libertad a modo de escape. Porque tenía que escapar de ahí incluso si eso significaba destruir su futuro juntos. Y el papel se destruyó entre sus manos y vinieron otros, todos con su nombre, uno a uno deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos. Pero no pensó en el recuerdo en sí, sino en el profundo sentimiento que lo movía a estar donde estaba, en el dolor y la perdida. En aquella emoción que aún no ponía nombre pero le conmovía y hacía actuar por el bien de ambos.

Lleno de vergüenza y frustración se levantó de un salto intentando no despertar a Makoto con su cruce con la puerta. Afuera en el salón estaba helando pero al menos el hedor a alfa sin vínculo era menor permitiéndole regresar a sus sentidos lentamente. Entre más comprendía lo que le sucedió segundos atrás más quería salir huyendo y ocultarse por siempre (está demás decir que otros cuatro supresores dieron a parar a su estómago).

Mucho más relajado y reconociendo las cinco de la mañana señaladas en el reloj de pared, suspiró dejándose caer contra el sillón, petrificado de comprender lo peligroso que fue aceptar quedarse en su apartamento.

Estaba asustado, nervioso e irritable. Tan mala combinación que Haru deseaba llorar y reír a la vez. A medida que el tic-tac del reloj marcaba los eternos minutos que lo alejaban de la total libertad pensaba en qué hacer para pasar el rato. Tal vez llamar a Rin, pero recordaba que éste de seguro estaría en un vuelo con destino a la casa de sus suegros y que su llamada sólo rebotaría. Pensó también en tomar prestada la bañera de Makoto y disfrutar de dos horas de serena calma y arrugarse como pasa hasta que el alfa le sacara de allí pero lo sintió demasiado desconsiderado teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez en aquel hogar. Rin ya le había reñido por eso y aunque en su momento no lo tomó en cuenta con Makoto una compleja timidez lo embargaba por entero.

Asique la idea de telefonear y encerrarse en el baño fueron rechazadas a poco de formularlas. Desvió la vista del reloj para posarla en la mesa donde ya no estaba la temible carpeta roja y su contenido del mal, tampoco quería estar ahí en primer lugar pero absolutamente era mejor aquella fría sala al volcán hormonal del que apenas y salió consiente.

La manta de Makoto (ahora su nueva manta omega) le saludó burlona desde el otro lado del sillón como si supiera la profunda lucha en la que se enfrascaba el muchacho debido a su naturaleza. En Australia él era un igual frente a los otros nadadores y aunque éstos lo negaran Haru revelaba con su nado una gran verdad: Un omega no era un inválido incapaz de competir por lo que sueña. Sólo era un ser humano más al que el mundo suele cerrar sus puertas. Haru quería abrirlas todas, porque sentía que eso era lo correcto, porque era lo que todo omega y cualquier especie merecía.

Cuando veía la vulnerabilidad que reflejaba aovillado en la manta sentía que toda su lucha y sacrificio era un vano, que todos los golpes, burlas y crueles tratos eran merecidos y que el verdadero significado de su alfa sólo era una cruel quimera que lo mantendría prisionero de por vida. La manta revelaba sus más profundos miedos y aun así se restregó contra ella sólo porque nadie más podría verle y saber la verdad. Haru sólo fingía ser fuerte incluso cuando sintiera que hacía lo correcto.

IV.

No podía respirar y luego podía, era una rutina, tenía que llegar incluso si sus músculos le exigían detenerse, era majestuoso, increíble, exorbitante como un subidón de adrenalina, cafeína y azúcar todo al mismo tiempo. La verdadera sensación de libertad que significaba nadar y que muy pocos conocían era por lo que luchaba y se desvanecía apenas salía a la superficie ¿entonces por qué la buscaba? ¿Cuál era el sentido de tener que llegar? Pero ya no importaba porque su mano había dado de lleno con el tablero. Ya finalizó su carrera y volvía la sensación de amargura con la que luchaba cada año, día tras día y no cesaba.

Se quitó los lentes y el gorro con rabia reprimida y una mirada penetrante desde el otro carril no hizo otra cosa que alterarlo aún más. Imaginó que trataba de Rin solo que no lo era y su impresión fue tan grande que se tuvo que afirmar a la orilla de la piscina al olvidar como mover sus piernas. Era Makoto y no el niño borroso de sus recuerdos sino el alfa adulto de las fotografías en Facebook sonriéndole con su afable humor.

Su pecho dolió violentamente y una risa lastimosa reverberó desde su pecho. Makoto rió pero con una risa burlona, igual a la que poseía el peluche de orca y para cuando lo notó su cuerpo se transformaba en eso. Una orca gigante lanzando ruiditos parecido a la risa.

Quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando pero de sus labios sólo cruzó un graznido, intentó mover sus manos para hacer señas a cualquier otro participante pero las aletas no le funcionaban ¿y por qué demonios él tenía aletas? Makoto seguía riendo en su nuevo cuerpo y él estaba empezando a deslizarse por el pánico incluso siendo un delfín.

Haru volvía a ser una presa porque orcas y delfines eran enemigos naturales y el horror de pensar que Makoto pudiera querer _comerlo_ le aterraba pero la orca sólo reía.

¡Pero qué…!

Y despertó sobresaltado con la risa proyectada por el televisor a escasos metros de él. Los grandes y verdes ojos con los que soñó le devolvían una mirada preocupada y solo hasta que logró zafarse de la manta pudo notar lo cerca que estaba Makoto analizándole con la ropa más formal que le había visto lucir nunca.

-¿Ha sido un mal sueño?- le preguntó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello ligeramente despeinado.

-Te transformabas en una orca- contestó sintiendo calosfríos a medida que el contacto se volvía más íntimo. Makoto asintió y sólo hasta que reconoció su estado menos histérico se volteó con dirección a la cocina.

Haru le dedicó una mirada asesina a la manta omega como si fuera la culpable de producirle una pesadilla tan extraña para luego quedarse perplejo al ver la hora en el reloj ¡Las once! ¡Pero si debían haber salido hacía horas!

-Calma, Haru- le oyó decir desde la cocina como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos –He conseguido una cita para la una de la tarde. Puedes usar la tina, aun necesito resolver un par de cosas con mis padres-

Nanase no quiso admitir que ese _resolver un par de cosas con mis padres_ le resultó aterrador y delatante de su ingreso a la adultez. Dentro del baño las feromonas de Makoto seguían danzando y por puro masoquismo (y frío) no abrió la ventanilla.

Cuando ya se hubo vestido con la tenida más formal que logró conseguir con sus ínfimas prendas se acercó a la mesa donde Makoto con un arte fantástico en la cocina logró crear un desayuno decente.

-¿Sucedió algo para que terminaras durmiendo en el sillón?-

 _Obviamente._

-Sufro un poco de insomnio no quería molestar- Makoto formó la letra A con los labios y continuó su desayuno.

-Tú nunca molestas, Haru-

 _Eres la primera persona que me dice algo parecido._

-Debiste despertarme- el alfa negó llevándose los palillos a la boca.

-Lucías agotado-

 _Olvidas la vulnerabilidad y la lástima. He salido huyendo de tu habitación porque casi induces mi celo y tenido una horrible pesadilla donde te transformas en Orca y quieres comerme._

-¿Cómo has logrado dar con una cita en registro tan rápido?-

-Tengo mis contactos- murmuró con una sonrisita tonta –Más bien mi padre tiene los contactos, sólo bastó con confirmar. Eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

Y Haru prefirió no pensar más.

V.

La navidad en Japón no resultaba ser un gran evento como era en Australia donde Haru ya acostumbraba a ver lleno de adornos y festivos obligatorios que lo alejaban de las piscinas por mucho que rogara. A Rin esa celebración le iba como anillo al dedo porque se dejaba agasajar con regalos de su pareja y obligar a sus amigos (en especial a Haru) a darle obsequios a cambio de otros más. Él no entendía muy bien eso pero con los años ya era mera costumbre y parte de un ritual del que era incapaz de salir.

En Japón por el contrario se presentaba sobrio y un par de románticos cambios en su entorno como las calles preciosamente adornada con juegos de luces y una que otra pastelería a rebosar con clientes en busca de tarta de nata. Nada de festivos ni escándalos. Nada que pudiera salvarlo de estampar su firma en documentos que por el nerviosismo era incapaz de comprender.

Makoto lucía tranquilo y con un aura de confianza que lo obligaba a erguirse derecho aunque quisiera encogerse como un gusano implorando piedad. A medida que avanzaron por el enorme edificio destinado al registro alfa-omega el nerviosismo que lo asaltaba era tal que cualquiera le habría preguntado por si algo malo pasaba. Por suerte estaba en el único lugar donde se derrochaba nerviosismo por parejas recién unidas.

-Tranquilo- murmuró Makoto leyendo su nula expresión corporal –Déjame hacerlo a mí- Y Haru descubrió con agradable sorpresa que en un buen sentido Makoto actuaba como debía hacerlo un alfa. Les presentó frente a un guardia quien los dirigió por un pasillo lateral que daba a una recepcionista y tras una breve charla entre ambos les invitó con la mayor de las cortesías a sentarse en una amplia sala totalmente vacía.

Fueron atendidos de inmediato como si todo pasara rapidísimo como una película frente a sus ojos pero demasiado lento al momento en que Makoto sacaba de su maletín de cuero la carpeta roja.

-Espero comprendan la repercusión de estos documentos- murmuró Ronald Spears, abogado en su caso, de nacionalidad americana con ligero acento al terminar las palabras. Haru se encogió en la silla como un bicharraco de esos que se acumulaban en sus amapolas. Makoto afable y calmo como siempre se irguió y con una sonrisa que Haru sabía fingida le dio valor para tomar su actitud.

 _Sólo es un papel,_ le había recordado antes de poner un pie en el lugar.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente. Un problema con su recepción ocasionó este mal entendido y por eso mismo deseábamos verlo pronto. Haruka es un excelente nadador con quien hace años no entablo relación ni contacto-

Dolía como si las palabras se grabaran en su piel.

-¿Quiere decir que usted y su… omega no han tenido contacto recientemente?- Makoto negó.

-Si se pregunta por su olor es por la única razón de que se ha alojado conmigo por el día de ayer. Un problema con su reserva… ¿No es así Haru?- y este no supo sí habló o solo asintió pero creyó perderse en la orden oculta en su pregunta –Nuestro compromiso acabó muchos años antes de poder concretarse siquiera un vínculo por eso nos hemos sorprendido al encontrar esta falla…-

El abogado siguió analizándoles con aire ausente regresando cada tanto su vista a los documentos.

-Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes no tendré problemas en proceder con su anulación. Déjenme confiarles que es el caso más fácil de este tipo que he visto en toda mi carrera-

-¿Cómo son los otros, entonces?- se oyó decir sorprendido de sí mismo.

-Por lo general se da de forma unilateral y cuando se producen abusos y muerte a sus cachorros. Cuando el daño es irremediable, joven omega-

-Makoto no haría algo así- susurró buscando la vista del alfa con preocupación.

-Eso queda claro- masculló el hombre sacando copias de los documentos.

El resto del trámite fue sin percance hasta el momento en que Haru tuvo la carísima pluma del abogado en su mano. Sería el primero en firmar.

Makoto deslizó sus dedos por su izquierda en busca de darle valor y sólo cuando vio su propio nombre en el papel no fue consciente de que realmente lo había hecho. Al terminar, el documento fue girado en dirección al alfa y éste tomó el lápiz con mano segura.

-Permítame recordarle que esto eliminara cualquier potestad que posea sobre Haruka Nanase ¿lo comprende, cierto?- Era evidente que el trajeado hombre buscaba cualquier signo de duda en él pero Makoto asintió seguro.

-Mi vínculo con Haru fue roto hace tiempo- contestó deslizando su firma por el papel –Comprendo que él es libre para vivir su vida sin restricciones-

Por el medio segundo que sus ojos se encontraron, Haru se creyó con el don de leer a Makoto como siempre sucedía en viceversa. Vio miedo y el temblor imperceptible de sus manos, un dolor irracional y el signo de perdida que lo sacó de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana. Makoto estaba sufriendo y eso le pesaría por lo que restaría de vida.

-Muy bien, su anulación es válida en Japón-

-¿Cómo qué en Japón?- repuso Makoto ocultando bajo su máscara de alfa todo su pesar.

-Bueno, es navidad. Necesitan hacer una segunda visita para enviar su anulación a Australia-

-¿Cómo?- Haru recibió un flechazo de comprensión.

-En Australia el registro se cierra durante Navidad. No podré nadar hasta que también sea válida allá-

Makoto se quedó boquiabierto mirándole, algo le decía que una fuerza extraña no quería dejarlos ir por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Y esa fuerza sería yo (es que en serio, qué sufrimiento)**

Siempre he sentido que Makoto es tan bueno que llega a dar impotencia y tenía que explotar ese talento aunque me sorprendí un poco cuando todo el odio recayó en Haru. Yo amo a Haru, es una víctima de las circunstancias y sufre tanto por culpa de su condición, que al reflejar sus sentimientos espero comprendan el revoltijo que siente cuando nuestro (porque espero podamos compartir) Makoto se le acerca. Poder escribir este capítulo fue literalmente un parto, al principio quedaba muy corto y luego muy largo. Intenté cortarlo en dos capítulos pero no me pareció que lo hiciera muy interesante. Y a fin que espero no se molesten por las cuatro mil palabras.

Lamento profundamente no haber podido publicar el sábado pasado como quería pero en serio estaba en blanco de como conectar esto con lo que sigue y para mi fortuna se logró. YEY.

Tengo que agradecerles enormemente por sus comentarios, seguimientos y lectura porque si no fuera por ustedes la historia no resultaría tan intensa y llena de emociones. (Estos dos son pasión pura, lo juro) Los siguientes capítulos profundizarán en lo que todos queremos saber ¿por qué estos dos que parecen tener esta extraña tensión se separaron? Y más importante qué pasara con ellos ahora.

Espero lo disfruten el próximo sábado.

ROSE.

 _* Home Alone (titulada Solo en casa en España y_ _ **Mi pobre angelito**_ _en Hispanoamérica) es una película infantil estadounidense de 1990, dirigida por Chris Columbus. Protagonizada por Macaulay Culkin._


	4. El trastorno de un Omega

**En vez de mis recurrentes disculpas por el retraso por este capítulo y mis agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes que se ha dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, les contaré una anécdota que me asaltó al leer un comentario de una autora que admiro un montón y que ya deben conocer por aquí: Crimela, en donde sugiere la idea del guión largo y he aquí mi honesta respuesta. T-T ¡no se hacerlo! En serio opino exactamente lo mismo que muchos de ustedes de que gráficamente luce muchísimo mejor el guión largo pero por algún ente maligno o karmico (vaya uno a saber) no sale automático en mi computador o algo falla y hasta pensé en preguntar pero me daba un poco de vergüenza (?) (Sobre todo considerando todos estos años usando word ._.) Asique me he decidido y adivinen quien está viendo tutoriales en youtube de como agregarlo. Por lo que próximamente espero en el siguiente capítulo innovar y sentirme realizada. Si alguien sabe cómo sucede esa magia sería feliz.**

 **Advertencias: Creo que un par de groserías, derroche de sentimientos.**

* * *

El trastorno de un Omega

I.

Por un minuto completo la boca del alfa se desencajó de su lugar y Haru estuvo seguro que el estruendoso latido de su corazón iba a la par de aquel.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta varios segundos para que tanto alfa como omega pudieran salir del lapsus de comunicación telepática que los suspendía a un punto muerto. El primero en salir de allí fue Makoto quien rogó por más detalles al respecto.

Haru pese a prácticamente estar atento a todo lo que salía de la boca del alfa mayor era incapaz de retener nada, en su cabeza sólo estaba la frase _"un día más"._ Suspendida en el aire, respirable y tangible. Tan horrorosamente real que se debió aferrar con fuerza a los apoya brazos de la silla para no deslizarse hasta el piso y hacerse un bola de distréss omega.

-Pese a comprender su situación la ley exige que sea el alfa quien entregue los documentos…- todo lo demás sonaba acuoso –tu padre… el numero…. Secretaria… ayudará… -sólo un pitido molesto igual a cuando la vez en que sufrió una infección en el oído por mucha agua acumulada. Un mal cuidado y voilá sordo por casi dos semanas.

Sólo podía mirar a Makoto ¿qué diría ahora el pobre y comprensivo Makoto? Un día más significaba un enlace más profundo y directo, más miedo más tensión. No tenía suficientes supresores como para soportar mucho más que un par de horas. Makoto no lo dejaría solo el día de Navidad como tampoco se podría permitir el lujo de plantar a su familia. La posibilidad de encontrar un hotel era lo más razonables pero no tenía fuerzas, todo su espíritu se drenaba como si en aquellos documentos firmados y listos significaran la sentencia de muerte. Su muerte.

¡Qué tonto había sido al menos preciar su lazo con el único alfa que amó! Idiota, mil veces idiota se decía mientras Makoto le dirigía a la salida casi arrastrándolo. Del abogado nada más supo aparte de una incomprensible despedida.

Las paredes se derrumbaban, el piso temblaba, los sonidos eran cantos infernales burlones y crueles, todo estallaba estruendosamente y la cabeza ya no funcionaba sólo podía ver la espalda ancha de su alfa o exalfa. Estaba abrumado, aterrado, quería gritar, llorar, todo al mismo tiempo ¡qué tonto! Le recriminaba su instinto.

-Haru…- masculló Makoto jadeando también sintiendo los devastadores efectos de la pérdida. Síntomas ya experimentados antes pero mucho peores -…Nos espera a la salida, resiste- ¿qué o quién? Quiso preguntar pero Makoto no le dio tiempo para dar un solo paso más alzándole entre sus brazos como un costal de papas. Se vio en el reflejo y eran exactamente iguales a los relojes derretidos del cuadro que tenían Rin y Sousuke en su acogedora casa con patio a cuadras de su complejo de departamentos. Tenía que concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor de los síntomas del desenlace ¿Makoto también lo sentiría? Debieron hablar de eso antes de venir. Concentrarse se recordaba ¿cómo se llamaba el cuadro? No recordaba era de un tipo de bigote… Gaudí, no, no ese era el arquitecto… Dalí sí ese.

Y estaban fuera.

-Por todos los cielos sólo fue una firma y así es como se pone- gruñía una voz conocida que no lograba ni distinguir pero le sonó molesta.

-No creas que yo estoy mucho mejor, apenas y respiro ¿los tienes?- Haru vio entre la inconciencia a Makoto tragar píldoras sin agua. Hubo un extraño lapsus de negrura hasta sentirlo contra su boca en nada parecido a un beso romántico obligándole a tragar tanto agua como pastillas.

-Tan desagradable…- gruñía el otro –Ustedes deben estar locos de remate como para hacer algo tan estúpido. Creí que la última vez te recluiste por un año ¿Por qué lo hiciste nuevamente? No es sano ¡Míralo, luce fatal! Cogértelo y marcarlo es lo que deberías hacer-

Haru juraría que estaba en movimiento pero no estaba seguro completamente si todo aquello era real o producto de los síntomas disociativos del trastorno de perdida.

-Lo que debería pero no lo correcto-

-¡Y otra vez con eso…! Ya lo sé ¿bien? Pero ya va mucho tiempo. Haru ya no está en peligro y es obvio que te necesita ¿crees que soy idiota y que no se bien que has decidido ser alumno de ese alemán sólo para trabajar en el staff olímpico?-

-Necesitaré más antidepresivos- murmuró apenas distinguible en una sombra borrosa –me duele respirar-

-Llevas tres tabletas, aguanta quedan un par de cuadras. Idiota sobreprotector ¿cuál es el punto de dejarlo libre cuando planeas seguirlo a futuro?-

-Que él tenga la oportunidad de elegirme y no ser obligado por ese hombre- murmuró y Haru pensó que aquel era un pensamiento extremadamente noble.

II.

Cuando despertó todo su cuerpo se sentía liviano rodeado de agua. Por razones que no lograba dilucidar aún Makoto yacía dormido en el piso del baño apretando su mano fuera del agua mientras él mantenía la cabeza apoyada contra una toalla en el respaldo de la bañera.

Makoto tenía una manta y el agua en el que él mismo se hallaba seguía tibia.

-La cambié hace poco- murmuró la misma voz molesta que percibió en su ataque de pánico –No lográbamos reanimarte con nada, incluso cuando Makoto te metió a la fuerza dos píldoras. Al menos ya no hueles a nada. Makoto por el contrario huele demasiado ¿lo sientes?-

Haru prefirió no responder deslizando la nariz por debajo del agua.

-Es obvio que lo sientes, eres su omega. Uno testarudo y bueno para nada que sólo lo lleva a sus límites. Pensar que pude ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar, debí insistir más- el nadador quiso fulminarlo pero todas sus palabras eran total y absolutamente ciertas.

-Kisumi…-

-Ya tengo un alfa si te lo preguntas y malinterpretes mi papel aquí. No obstante eso no quiere decir que Makoto no sea codiciado por cientos de omegas, por mi él ya debería ser feliz y no andar de niñera de un omega tan problemático como tú-

Haru abrió la boca para refutar pero no pudo decir nada, estaba lleno de vergüenza consigo mismo. Makoto entre sueños como si leyera el ambiente apretó con aun más fuerza su mano.

-¿Él… estará bien?-

-¿Y tú lo estarás?-

-Eso no importa- el omega de cabello sedoso y un rosa pálido teñido desde muy temprana edad dio un largo suspiro antes de alejarse de la puerta donde recargaba todo su peso.

-Es lo mismo que ha dicho Makoto ¡¿Y es por esta tontería que me han sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana?!- decía abandonando el baño –Por cierto, si no aguantas al menos acompañarlo para navidad yo mismo te enviaré de regreso a Australia y me importa un bledo si te vas con lo que querías o no-

III.

Poco después que Makoto despertara con una expresión lastimera Haru logró conectar todo lo sucedido tras salir de la oficina de Spears. Sin notarlo su estrés ganó la batalla incluso antes de llegar siendo Makoto quien durante toda la visita lo mantuvo lucido con lo que iba quedando de su control sobre Haru y no fue hasta que la noticia de un día más de cercanía detonó en el derrumbe emocional del alfa fue que arrasó también con él.

Si alguna vez dudó de la inteligencia de su alfa aquello eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de un mal resultado. Él tuvo la capacidad de vislumbrar diferentes escenarios y pidió la ayuda de Kisumi, quien a su vez se encargó de conseguir lo necesario para mantenerlos con vida después de lo que era la peor crisis por la que podía pasar un alfa-omega. _El trastorno de pérdida._

La primera vez que escuchó de ello fue en la desagradable clase de reproducción donde eran separados por condición y sexo. Haru pertenecía al diez por ciento de omegas en la escuela por lo que él y Nagisa (amigo que tenía en común con Makoto y Kisumi) fueron aislados prácticamente de todos sus compañeros y tener que fingir escuchar con atención lo que su maestra les explicaba con falsa amabilidad. Haru leía entre líneas su aborrecimiento por los de su especie pero prefería omitir ese hecho comparándola con personas que en serio le odiaban a muerte sólo por ser omega. La mujer proyectó imágenes ininteligibles hablando rápido sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas de Nagisa por mucho que éste insistiera, sólo deteniéndose en esta frase: _Trastorno de pérdida alfa-omega_. Como si tan sólo describir la agonía del síndrome provocado por la pérdida le excitara de algún retorcido modo.

El trastorno constaba que de perderse la unión o total alejamiento del otro surgía un desbalance hormonal que detonaba en una depresión severa, desequilibrio mental, bajas de defensas y enfermedades crónicas. Es simple, dijo la mujer, si tu alfa ya no te quiere te mueres. Si tú te mueres tu alfa se muere.

Haruka nunca estuvo tan asustado por su condición como en aquel momento.

Lo que la maestra no mencionó (seguro con la intención de torturar a ambos pequeños) era que con dosis de antidepresivos y supresores del mercado negro la vida para la pareja podía ser tolerable. Después de uno o dos años el cuerpo se acostumbraría y reaccionaría positivamente al tratamiento. Para el alfa el dolor era menor y buscar un nuevo omega tras la pérdida resultaba una tarea más o menos sencilla. No así para el omega que sufriría el desequilibrio hormonal por seis o siete años antes de aceptar un nuevo alfa.

Fue un iluso al pensar que diez años eran suficientes como para romper el lazo. En Australia Makoto era un recuerdo borroso de lo que pudo ser, un profundo pesar en su pecho, un susurro bajito de sus deseos más prohibidos pero no pasaba de eso. Algo intangible borrado por cientos de antidepresivos y natación de lunes a lunes. Haru había creado el espejismo perfecto que rompía cualquier conexión con aquello que le asustaba. Siempre la misma rutina, las mismas personas sin rostro, la comida y ejercicio. Todo estrictamente diseñado para no perderse en el trastorno y ahora ni con dos tiras completas de supresores logró controlarlo ¿Habría alguna forma de agradecerle a Makoto por salvarle la vida tantas veces?

La única forma era salir de allí como el parásito que era.

-Llamaste a Kisumi mientras dormía- murmuró a medida que Makoto se levantaba del frío piso –¿cuándo supiste que estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo?- el alfa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Importa en realidad? Ambos estamos bien- Haru le dedicó una mirada de _no me jodas_ por lo que tras pensárselo un rato Makoto contestó –desde que nos encontramos, al principio tenía mis sospechas pero preferí restarle importancia total estaríamos juntos por muy poco tiempo-

-Aun así lo confirmaste al verme en tu sillón hecho un ovillo y luego huyendo de tu cama- acotó Haru uniendo las piezas.

-A Kisumi no le molestó ayudarnos-

-No pareciera- gruñó sin saber si eran sus propias emociones hablando por él o el continuo cambio hormonal del que era presa.

-No cree que sea la mejor decisión-

-Ni yo lo creo, Makoto- murmuró Haru levantándose de la bañera –sólo quería tu autorización. Esperaba tu desprecio, un golpe en la cara, cualquier cosa pero… ¿por qué estamos tan… calmados?-

-Por las drogas en nuestro sistema- susurró pasando a su lado y abriendo la ventanilla de punta a punta. El viento gélido se coló rápido y si no fuera porque entendía perfectamente su propósito Haru habría reclamado.

-Quiero nadar sin tener que depender de ti para hacerlo- continuó aún de pie en la tina que lentamente perdía el agua por el ducto de cañerías –Que los alfas no me menosprecien, que Rin deje de pensar que soy un completo desastre, que yo deje de pensarlo… Te he hecho daño otra vez, no es así como esperaba que vivieras tu vida… quiero que tengas un omega y una familia, muchos pequeños Makotos, quiero… dejar de sentirme así.

-Haru- llamó el alfa cubriéndole con una toalla –estás hablando demasiado, son los antidepresivos- y sus brazos fuertes y cálidos le abrazaron mojándose la ropa –ya ha pasado. Ambos estamos bien, todo está bien- le recordaba en un mantra sin fin.

Entonces, ¿por qué Makoto no paraba de temblar?

IV.

Kisumi no se fue hasta que cualquier rastro de estrés en el apartamento se esfumara. Ayudó con suma amabilidad a Makoto a envolver regalos y preparar su bolso de viajes al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba desdeñosas miradas a Haru. Como si necesitara eso para sentirse mal, pensaba con sarcasmo.

Desapareció cuando una llamada de su alfa con un tono entre meloso y sensual entraba en escena. Dentro de todo Haru se sentía en paz sabiendo que Makoto no estaba solo en un mundo tan lleno y vacío paradójicamente.

-Has dejado de hablar- murmuró el universitario sacando los dos grandes peluches de su habitación –Los antidepresivos ya han cedido, eso es bueno. He oído que de tomarlos personas betas entran en un sueño profundo y su lucidez no regresa en varias horas-

-No contamos con ese tiempo- murmuró alejándose inconscientemente.

-Haru, no quiero que te quedes solo para Navidad. Sé que puedes encontrar un hotel rápidamente, preferiblemente que te quedes aquí pero… simplemente como un favor personal ¿nos acompañarías? Mis padres te extrañan y anhelan verte. Yo quiero pasar un día más contigo-

-Makoto-

-¿Por favor?- Y pese a lo que dijeran sobre el dominio del alfa, Haru sabía que Makoto jamás le forzaría simplemente bastaba con hacer esa mirada.

Nunca podría negarse.

V.

Tras dos peluches gigantes superando incluso su estatura Haru esperaba paciente por el papeleo de cargo extra de equipaje y sus boletos. Makoto realizaba todo con suma naturalidad: mostrar paciencia en las filas, ofrecerse a cargar él mismo sus objetos al notar que el sobrecargo lucía cansado, dar indicaciones a la pareja de viejecitos beta que se toparon en la fila (y que por lo mismo ésta no avanzaba) ayudar a una niña beta a encontrar a su madre.. En resumidas cuentas, Haru estaba embobado por su personalidad y por qué no decirlo como se marcaban sus músculos a través de la ropa al alzar la caja con regalos. Fue por esto mismo que no se percató de que la llamada entrante con música estruendosa dedicada a Rin iba por el tercer tono.

Balanceó el peso de ambos animales gigantes y tras contestar apoyó el teléfono entre su hombro y mejilla.

-Debes estar ocupado si no contestas mis llamadas- decía del otro lado con burla.

Supieras, pensó Haru pero lo que cruzó por su garganta fue sólo un monosílabo.

Rin le dio en los pocos cinco minutos de charla un resumen completo de toda la experiencia de reencontrarse con sus suegros, la aprensión que todavía generaba su suegra y cómo deseaba nadar con Haru para liberar un poco de tensión. Habló del vuelo, la comida y Sousuke en detalles que el omega hallaba demasiado íntimo. Rin era excesivamente enérgico, pensaba a medida que se le acalambraba el cuello.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de ti?- continuó animoso ocultando casi del todo el pánico y el miedo en su voz.

-Makoto y yo- murmuró sintiendo como las palabras se trancaban en su garganta, todo el vómito de información se quedaba allí dispersándose como veneno –Él y yo- repetía sintiendo cómo los mechones de cabello sedoso le cubrían el rostro –firmamos-

Rin desde el otro lado de Japón seguramente pudo percibir el temblor en su voz.

-¿Firmaron qué? ¿Makoto ha dado su autorización?- preguntó subiendo el tono.

-No. Él ha renunciado a todos sus derechos como mi alfa-

Rin estaba en trance, tanto como él estaba por pronunciarlo en voz alta. Tenía que evitar cualquier elemento que pudiera retornarlo al trastorno pero era necesario que su amigo lo supiera.

-Haru. Yo no sé qué decir. ¿Estás bien?-

¿Por qué a todo mundo le daba por preguntar lo mismo?

-Sí- mintió con la voz rota.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Regresarás a Australia hoy mismo?- Ah y estaba lo otro.

-El proceso no puede terminarse hasta mañana. Me quedaré en casa de los Tachibana por esta noche- El nadador no necesitaba verlo para saber que en el rostro de Rin se dibujaba una mueca de incredulidad.

-Tú en Iwatobi. La ciudad a la que juraste no regresar. Tú yendo a Iwatobi con Makoto- murmuró –con tu familia-

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- cortó súbitamente.

-¡Ellos tienen todo que ver con esto, Haru! ¡Si no hubiese sido por…!- pero Rin no siguió, Makoto se había plantado súbitamente frente a su exomega y dicho en voz alta.

-Haru, ¿nos vamos?- era obvio que su buen oído dio con la discusión telefónica.

VI.

El tren con destino a Iwatobi temporada que fuese siempre iba semi vacío o gran parte del trayecto lo que implicaba que tanto Haru como Makoto pudiesen respirar tranquilos sin tener que fingir ante otros lo denso que se iba tornando el ambiente a medida que se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad natal de ambos.

El paisaje que se dejaba apreciar era de un profundo verde encontrándose con un cielo libre de nubes casi imposible para esas fechas. Cualquiera lo tomaría como un buen presagio pero Haru lo mandaba al cuerno pensando en cómo en menos de una semana su vida estaba de cabeza. Ese era sin duda alguna sólo una burla de su suerte.

Makoto lucía sereno con una sonrisa delineándose en sus labios como si ese gesto fuera algo natural tanto como lo era respirar y dormir. Tras sus ojos verdes leía una barrera más alta que la suya propia asique cualquier pensamiento que éste pudiese tener era bloqueado y ya no sabía si deseaba o no saber lo que cruzaba por su mente. Aunque lo dijera en voz alta ciertamente sentía terror de que el alfa pudiera odiarlo en serio, de partida no podía imaginarse que siquiera este pudiera hacerlo pero de sentir odio por alguien esperaba no estar primero en la lista.

Tontas hormonas, se decía continuando su exploración por el rostro adulto. Más bronceado, más masculino más delineado ¡más! Y volvía a dedicarle una mirada de desprecio al paisaje, no debía estar pensando en Makoto y su atracción. El cómo regresar a su vida y qué hacer con ella era en lo que debía enfocarse pero apenas lo hacía sus ojos se desviaban con una facilidad abismal hasta la mandíbula bien proporcionada de su acompañante.

-Desearía poder saber lo que piensas. He perdido práctica estos últimos años- murmuró el alfa reencontrándose con la mirada azulina del nadador –Antes era tan fácil pero ahora me cuesta un poco más… ¿quieres jugar a algo?-

-No es buena idea- contestó Haru regresando la vista al cristal.

-Vamos, aún quedan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. Estoy tan abrumado que si no hablamos de lo que sea me pondré a llorar, reír y gritar todo a la vez- Haru le creía era lo mismo que pasaba con él aun así no quería decirle precisamente en qué estaba enfocada su mente. Era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que derrumbándose su mundo en lo único que pensaba era en él.

-Bien- Makoto sonrió con todos sus dientes

-¿En qué estabas pensando minutos atrás?-

-No contestaré eso- recibió de vuelta un mohín.

-¿Empezamos con algo más fácil, entonces?- Haru asintió -¿Sigue siendo tu color favorito el azul cielo?-

Continuaron con preguntas fáciles, gustos disgustos, historias inconexas (principalmente del alfa) y para cuando lo notaron ambos estaban riendo y bromeando como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran una cuadrilla de mocosos liderados por Rin.

-… ¿Y recuerdas que salieron con una capa de barro que les tapaba hasta los ojos? Cuando los vi creí que eran los monstruos de lodo de la historia de fantasmas de Rin- Haru y Makoto reían intentando contener las carcajadas para no molestar al resto de los pasajeros con pésimos resultados.

-Jamás había visto correr a alguien tan rápido-

-Era un niño muy cobarde, siempre me protegías Haru-chan- acentuando el honorifico para molestarlo aún más.

-No agregues el chan- gruñía Nanase desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Fui muy feliz-

-Y yo-

Makoto le dedicó una mirada cariñosa por unos instantes hasta terminar en una sonrisa. Haru se perdió por minuto entero en ella.

La voz por alto parlante los sacó de su cómodo silencio y juego de miradas por lo que quedaba de viaje al avisar de su llegada a la estación de Iwatobi. El omega tembló internamente cuando ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar a la vista el suelo firme de su tierra natal.

Haru dio un paso atrás por mero instinto sintiéndose de pronto de piedra, Makoto quien seguramente estaba atento a su reacción tomó su mano dándole valor.

-Estoy aquí, no tengas miedo-

Y el omega dio un paso fuera del tren.


	5. La navidad de un omega

**Advertencias:** Tensión sexual, emociones varias, puede que una que otra falta de ortografía.

* * *

La navidad de un omega

I.

Ojos verdes, tan profundos como el mar de ese pequeño poblado al que fue obligado a mudarse. Un verde brillante nunca tan chillón como el de las manzanas de su nueva casa ni tan oscuro como los helechos de su patio más bien uno parecido a las hojas del comienzo de la primavera. Justo la temporada en la que estaban y que a Haru le pareció un símbolo de ese lejano pueblo costeño. Ojos verdes, pensó notando su pureza e inocencia, desbordando lágrimas gruesas de esas que nunca abandonaban sus ojos por mucho que la tristeza lo invadiera. Se preguntó si era extranjero tal como él a quien su padre le heredó los ojos azules por los que tanto llamaba la atención. Eran unos ojos muy expresivos y lo que leía ahí era terror y vergüenza.

Haru se sintió mal, sorprendido por el torrente de molestia al ser testigo de los golpes y burlas de los niños que acorralaban al pequeño de ojos llamativos. Nadie en su sano juicio debería estar haciéndole sentir así, pensó tomando por primera vez iniciativa en una pelea.

Tres piedrillas fueron suficiente para dar en la nuca de cada mocoso torturador y que estos apabullados por el descubrimiento salieran huyendo. Tres niños alfa corriendo de un omega ¿quién lo diría? Pero fue efectivo y Haruka por aquellos años era un niño extremadamente valiente.

—Los alfas son horribles—gruñó acercándose con cuidado notando como el niño seguía llorando abrazándose con sus manos a modo de escudo. Lleno de sorpresa los ojos verdes que todo el tiempo miraban en un punto perdido en el espacio le devolvieron la mirada. Haru reconoció su estupefacción pero también mucha incomodidad.

—Yo… soy un alfa— admitió el pequeño emitiendo un sollozo lleno de vergüenza tanta que Haru la sintió en carne propia.

—¿Estás seguro?— insistió Nanase mucho más conversador que de costumbre.

—Todos dicen lo mismo. Todos ¿Por qué no puedo lucir como un alfa? Ellos se burlan siempre de mí, dicen que soy omega.

Esta vez fue el turno de Haru de sentirse ofendido.

—¡Yo soy un omega!— y el pequeño se quedó boquiabierto por un minuto entero.

—¡No es cierto!— chilló levantándose del suelo como un resorte puesto a presión.

Haru lo sintió invadir su espacio y verlo ponerse sobre la puntas de los pies con tal de llegar a su estatura, aún más acomplejado por no estar siquiera a la altura de un omega. Si él no hacía algo el niño comenzaría otra ronda de llanto sin fin.

—¿C… cómo te llamas?— gesticuló lo primero que cruzó por su mente. El desconocido aun parado sobre la punta de sus dedos asintió en son de calmarse.

—Makoto.

—Y además tienes nombre de niña— Y el pequeño alfa en respuesta comenzó el llanto que Haru había querido evitar a toda costa —Oye… uhm… Makoto yo también…

—¿Tú también qué? ¿Solo querías burlarte de mí en privado?

—No. Yo también tengo nombre de mujer, asique deja de llorar, los alfas no lloran.

—Si lloramos, papá y mi abuelo también lloran— Oh, es de familia entonces, pensó el omega divertido por la situación.

—No te rías— gruñó Makoto rojo hasta los orejas leyendo la expresión de pocker en su cara. Haru estaba anonadado por tal habilidad.

—¿Cómo… lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

—Mi cara, nadie más sabe si estoy feliz o enojado. Mis padres odian eso.

—¿De qué hablas? se nota de lejos que estás divirtiéndote por ser mejor que un alfa—Oh…

—Pero no me estoy divirtiendo por eso. Me alegra saber que no todos los alfas son desagradables y aterradores.

Makoto frunció el entrecejo como si buscara alguna mentira en su cara carente de expresión. Cuando su escáner hubo finalizado asintió lleno de seriedad y le regaló la primera sonrisa de muchas que recibiría a futuro.

—No sé qué tipo de alfas conoces pero los que yo frecuento son muy amistosos, te los enseñaré algún día si quieres, tú…

—Haruka.

Makoto enanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—De verdad que tienes nombre de niña. Es un gusto Haruka ¿eres nuevo por aquí, no? — Haru asintió en respuesta —No había conocido a otros niños omega más que a Nagisa, un vecino, pero luces muy diferente a él… ¡Bien! Está decidido, tú y yo seremos amigos.

Haru en aquel momento no supo por qué una sensación cálida más fuerte que la alegría de hacer un amigo lo inundó, no fue hasta mucho mayor que comprendió que su cuerpo aún no listo para recibir a un alfa ya había hecho su elección.

II.

Fuera del tren y con la clara intención de salir huyendo si Makoto soltaba su mano, Haru temblaba visiblemente aterrorizado de la expresión que la familia que por tantos años le acogió pudiera hacer.

—Todo estará bien, Haru.

Pero el omega no lo soltaría ya ensartando sus garras en la piel del alfa como si fuera la última esperanza de no caer al vacío.

Makoto lo guiaba en busca de su equipaje, las cajas con regalos y los peluches gigantes envueltos estúpidamente en film alveolar o mejor conocido como plástico de burbujas que sonaban estruendosamente por la estación al chocar contra el suelo. Haru se sentía estúpido y si regresaba vivo a Australia haría un completo mea culpa y cualquier rito de purificación de esos en los que no creía con tal de cambiar su vida, también intentaría llevarse mejor con los otros competidores, charlaría más y enriquecería su dieta de caballa. Cualquier cosa servía si podría ayudarle a sobrellevar el dolor de no tener a Makoto nunca más en su vida.

—¡Hermano!— chillaban a coro dos sombras lejanas que se acercaban con creciente rapidez hasta donde ambos estaban repletos de equipaje aun sin soltar sus manos. Las sombras borrascosas que lentamente fueron tomando forma de niños se acercaban peligrosamente sin detenerse.

—¡Hey…! —chilló Makoto intentando frenarles, no suficientemente a tiempo cayendo como pinos contra una bola de boliche en una mezcla de cuerpos y equipaje desparramados por el suelo.

Haru impactado aún observaba a los dos gemelos idénticos a Makoto pegárseles como lapa en abrazos apretados riendo y jadeando de felicidad.

—¡Vamos a celebrar Navidad! ¡Tú serás santa este año, hermano!— Makoto incorporándose con ambos niños a cuestas se sentó volviendo a tomar la mano de Haru ayudándole a él también a salir de la llave de yudo que le hacía el delfín envuelto en plástico. Los hermanos Tachibana veían todo con sumo escrutinio y la sensación de ser totalmente leído por aquella familia volvió.

—¿Sólo se le quedarán mirando o saludarán a Haru?

Ambos niños que seguían en shock esbozaron sus mejores sonrisas y cambiaron en un salto del cuerpo de Makoto a Haruka abrazándole y llevándolo al suelo nuevamente.

—¡Teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte Haru!— decían a la vez —Hermano siempre habla de ti y no nos perdemos ninguna clasificatoria tuya ¿es cierto que eres amigo de Rin Matsuoka? ¿Y qué comes todo el tiempo caballa? ¿Has visto canguros por allá? ¿Sigues enamorado de nuestro hermano? ¿Cuándo se casaran? Mamá dice que tienes que seguir nadando por unos años más y que luego Oni-chan y tú formarán una familia ¡Seremos tíos y…!

—¡Ran! ¡Ren!— aulló Makoto horrorizado— Si Haru palideció el rostro de Makoto estaba de todos colores —¿Qué les he dicho de hablar ambos a la vez?

Los niños lanzaron risitas cómplices desde el pecho de Haru antes de dejarles libre corriendo alrededor de las cajas y moviendo los peluches gigantes con tal de oír el sonido de burbujas reventarse pero ya ni Haru ni Makoto querían salir del piso deseando que se los tragara la tierra.

—Oh, queridos ¿pero qué han hecho los niños ahora? —murmuró la madre de Makoto a medida que los veía incorporarse. Cuando Haru se encontró con su mirada ella esbozó una gentil y cálida sonrisa —¿Han tenido un buen viaje?

Makoto asintió ayudando a Haru a levantarse en el proceso, el tacto con el alfa siempre calmaba a Haru incluso en situaciones difíciles por lo que el nudo en su garganta fue desapareciendo de a poco.

—Cariño ¿puedes ayudarnos?— preguntó la mujer a quien lentamente se acercaba hasta ellos: el padre de Makoto. Éste les sonrió a ambos y ayudó a recuperar el equipaje con que afanosamente jugaban los gemelos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, hijo— murmuró él dirigiendo sus palabras a Haru, _hijo_ , pensó éste sintiéndose enrojecer agradecido porque para ellos nada hubiese cambiado. Era curioso como daba vueltas la vida y era su turno de ocultarse tras la amplia espalda de Makoto, tal como sucedía al revés años atrás.

—Déjame verte, Haru— insistió la mujer deslizándose con facilidad entremedio de los dos pasando su mano por el rostro inexpresivo del omega —Has crecido mucho, estas muy delgado ¿dime te has estado alimentando sanamente durante estos años? ¿No pasas frío? ¿Miedo? ¿Hambre? ¿Vives bien?— notando la turbación del chico, la madre de Makoto dio un largo suspiro antes de estirar sus brazos y acogerlo con ternura —Te hemos extrañado tanto.

Un abrazo cálido, era todo lo que necesitó cuando niño y ellos se lo dieron. Ahora que más lo necesitaba volvía a recibirlo ¿era eso justo? Ya no importaba porque después de tantos años y tantas dificultades podía decirlo al fin.

—Tadaima*.

III.

Para transcurrir una década completa desde la última vez que puso un pie en Iwatobi, el lugar apenas y presentaba uno que otro cambio. La estación, la escuela, la oficina postal, el templo, el infinito mar, todo seguía exactamente donde lo había dejado. Desde la furgoneta podía apreciar entre conversaciones y risas los pequeños detalles que demostraban el paso del tiempo pero era tan insignificante que si no fuera por su ojo crítico lo pasaría por alto.

Makoto le había cedido el asiento cercano a la ventana con la obvia intención de poder adaptarse al ambiente y aislarse del apogeo enérgico que su familia irradiaba. La sola sensación de estar cerca de él era abrumadora. Que hubiera cuatro de él era por lo menos asfixiante.

Si Rin estuviera allí seguramente debería estar sacando su billetera y pagar la apuesta por admitir ser un tipo viviendo en un fuerte impenetrable sin interacción humana. Una cosa era pensarlo de vez en cuando y otra admitirlo en voz alta y si no fuera por el jaleo de las risas de niños, los padres de Makoto hablando al frente y la radio sonando su afirmación se habría escuchado.

Al tomar la curva por la costanera en dirección a la ladera del cerro por donde la casa de los Tachibana se ubicaba lentamente el pánico se fue apoderando de su cuerpo. Mientras la furgoneta regresaba a sus verdaderos dueños (unos viejos vecinos que habitaban al inicio de la pendiente) Haru sentía más como su cuerpo se tensaba y los músculos faciales que nunca usaba se estrujaban en una mueca que le rigidizaba la mandíbula.

Las puertas se abrieron y por acto reflejo aceptó cargar su equipaje y uno de los peluches con tal de que los gemelos no continuaran arrastrándolos por el suelo. El otro lo llevaba Makoto con mucha más carga que todos ellos juntos.

Todos comenzaron el ascenso a excepción de la expareja alfa-omega. Makoto miraba al frente sin despegar la vista de su familia que chachareaba con contagioso ánimo pero Haru sabía que eso sólo era una manera amable de darle el espacio para poder acostumbrarse a aquel lugar. Tal como un gato callejero.

 _Un gato callejero_ , esa era su descripción perfecta, pensó observando la larga escalinata que iba empinándose a medida que se encontraba con las diferentes viviendas. Odiaba que esa horrible casa siguiera en pie y aún más que estuviese obligado a tener que pasar por ahí para llegar al que consideraba su verdadero hogar.

—Vamos, Haru— murmuró Makoto girando medio cuerpo con un tono de voz parecido a la miel.

Envalentonado por sus palabras, Haru comenzó el ascenso recargando todo el peso del peluche en su costado derecho de forma intencionada anulando la vista de aquello que a toda costa quería reprimir. Entre más escalones subía peor se iba sintiendo. Un escalón más, un recuerdo nuevo por reprimir, un escalón más, un dolor insoportable. Un último escalón, la espalda ancha de Makoto guiándolo por toda esa oscuridad.

Entre más se alejaba de allí más sentía como una parte de él iba quedándose impregnada en un vigilante silencioso listo para atacar. Con manos temblorosas abrió el portón de la residencia ayudando al alfa a entrar chocándose estrambóticamente con maletas y peluches gigantes por el pequeño espacio que los recibía. Makoto le miró en forma de disculpa al mismo tiempo que él, quedándose mirando tontamente por un rato que Haru no sabría definir.

Makoto era tan bueno analizándolo que de seguro ya debía saber lo agotador que fue subir la escalinata, la vergüenza que sentía al estar cerca suyo y la calidez embriagadora de estar con su familia. O eso quiso trasmitirle con sus ojos.

—Haru… yo— comenzó el alfa soltando todo de golpe para aferrarle por los hombros como si pensara que de no hacerlo él desaparecería.

—¿Tú? —susurró notando como su cuerpo actuaba por reflejo acercándose más temblando en una especie de temor y ansiedad que ni el mismo lograba comprender. Como las letras de canciones románticas decían estaban tan lejos y tan cerca, pudiendo sentir las cosquillas de la respiración del otro en sus labios. Aquel ya no era ni por atisbo el niño llorón que lucía inferior a un omega, todo lo que podía apreciar Haru era al alfa que lo marcaba con su aroma en la inconciencia y que por él su cuerpo se tornaba extraño. Makoto tenía una vida, un mundo… ¡un universo diferente al suyo! Su cabeza le gritaba que desear más era egoísta que jamás podría darle ni la mitad de lo que cualquier omega estaría dispuesto. Haru no podía cuidar de una familia, apenas y lograba cuidarse a sí mismo, seguir órdenes, comunicarse, amar todo eso era tan jodidamente imposible para él ¡Haru estaba roto! ¡Un omega inútil ante la sociedad! Y aún así… aún… así…. ¿cómo era posible que siguiera deseando a ese alfa de esa manera?

—No sé… que estoy haciendo— como un amante amoroso Makoto susurró muy bajito y muy cerca de su oído por donde las palabras se deslizaban por sus sentidos desconectando todas las funciones de su cerebro.

—Deberíamos.

—¿Entrar?— sugirió éste terminando su frase sin intención de moverse un solo centímetro. Haru asintió agónico por lo que fuera que Makoto pensara hacer. Un solo movimiento y Haru estaría completamente entregado a ello.

—Déjame ver, Ran tonta— oyeron tras ellos desde la puerta principal.

Algo en su interior le dijo que lo que sintió en aquel instante no fue alivio sino frustración.

IV.

Makoto había mejorado considerablemente sus dotes culinarias, fue algo que Haru notó desde su llegada. Como si de un omega tratara Makoto no tenía problema en cuidar de sus hermanos, cocinar y ayudar en la casa. Cosa que Haru ya había visto antes por parte del padre de éste, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hogares alfa-omega, el de la familia Tachibana se basaba en una ayuda mutua y respeto por su madre omega. Eso era lo que más apreciaba de allí, Haru era tratado como un igual.

—Iremos al KFC, lo pediremos para llevar. Ven con nosotros, por favor Haru— rogaban los hermanitos dejándose abrigar por Makoto quien les embutía chaquetas y bufandas. Haru les miraba sentado cómodamente desde la sala de estar bebiendo té verde en compañía del señor Tachibana y el gato gordo devora peces. La opción de salir por pollo frito en un clima tan frío como ese no era muy llamativo pero prefirió eso a tener que contestar alguna pregunta incómoda a la que no tendría como responder.

Tomaron el camino más largo, cosa que agradeció al no tener que volver a pasar por el calvario de cruzar por su antigua casa. Makoto sonreía y mimaba de los niños alfa como si tratara de los suyos propios. Haru no sabía cómo tomar ese dato pero nuevamente volvía a repasar todos sus acercamientos desde su llegada preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con él y por qué se sentía tan emocionado de que éste luciera como un padre modelo.

—¿Pasa algo, Haru?— preguntó el alfa leyendo su cambio de humor, los niños se habían adelantado ya corriendo hasta la única tienda que contaba con ese servicio y que solía ser popular por esa temporada.

—No es nada— refunfuñó evitando su mirada.

Mientras hacían la larga fila a esperas de su pedido Haru notó como lentamente todas las miradas iban posándose en él.

—¿Oye no es ese?

—Sí, si el omega ese.

—Gaijin*.

—El nadador omega que ganó medalla de plata en…

—Si ese.

—Mira ese gaijin queriendo lucir como si fuera un omega de clase.

—Oí que salía con el otro omega… Matsuoka.

—¡Qué calamidad! Mostrándole al mundo que los omegas japoneses son unos libertinos.

—¡Qué desagradable! Y presentándose en un lugar decente como este.

—Repugnante.

—Gaijin.

—Y míralo ahora robándose una familia alfa.

—Asqueroso.

Ya no le dolía, estaba acostumbrado. Sólo eran palabras inocuas, sin sentido y sin valor. No importa, se decía a medida que los hermanos Tachibana se apegaban a él con sobreprotección tal como hacían con su madre.

—Oye Makoto— murmuró para avisar que se adelantaría y así evitarles el mal rato. Lo que no se esperaba era esa expresión que sólo vio una vez hacía demasiados años en el hermoso rostro de ese alfa. Ira, una furia ciega que le hundía el entrecejo y le fruncía la quijada. Makoto estaba temblando de rabia.

Todo su dominio en Haru le obligó a apegarse a él y cerrar la boca. A medida que el murmullo era más audible también el gruñido animal que le nacía desde el pecho. Ran y Ren en vez de amedrentarse como Haru lo estaba también emitieron gruñidos similares aferrándole de ambas manos con fuerza.

—¡Cállense!— exclamó Makoto en una orden fuerte y clara.

Toda la vergüenza y rabia que Haru sentía cada vez que algo así sucedía lo embargó dejándose proteger por el escudo de alfas que le rodeaban. La calidez de sentirse apoyado era mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento. Makoto estaba furioso porque se burlaban de él, alguien tan inferior como él.

—Nos vamos— ordenó olvidándose de la comida pasándole el brazo por las costillas en modo de sumo instinto territorial. Haru creyó que los niños se negarían quienes eran los principales motivados por una cena navideña semi americana-asiática pero éstos fueron los primeros en guiar el paso. Abandonando el local con gruñidos a quienes les mirasen.

Cinco minutos de caminata en un silencio que hasta las aves respetaban era terriblemente devastador.

—Ah, yo lo lamento. Sabía que algo como esto podía pasar…— incursionó Haru con ansiedad. Makoto que en ningún momento le miró ni pensó en soltarle le dirigió un vistazo indescifrable para volver su mirada al camino.

—Esos infelices. No saben nada de ti, de tu esfuerzo, tu amabilidad, tu talento, tu calidez… esos cabrones sólo te ridiculizaron ¡Gaijin! ¿Qué demonios…?

Y un llanto agudo los sacó a ambos del trance.

—Buah…— lloraba Ren abrazándose a Haru —Lo siento tanto Haru-chan queríamos que disfrutaras de la navidad ya que mamá siempre nos recuerda que estás tú sólo allá en Australia. Cuando oni-chan llamó diciendo que venías nos emocionamos mucho.

—No fue nuestra intención— continuaba Ran haciéndose espacio hipando por el llanto —Todos fueron tan malos contigo y no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarte. Sólo queríamos que comieras pollo frito con nosotros—

Haru también quiso llorar abrazándoles con agradecimiento. Makoto a su costado deslizó la nariz por donde se hallaban las glándulas omega en una caricia que demostraba la suma preocupación de éste.

—Aun cuando me prometí que te protegería.

—Makoto… Ran… Ren. Vamos a casa.

—Mhh.

V.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó la madre sorprendida por el llanto interminable de los gemelos que no se despegaban de Haru incluso cuando éste volvió a sentarse a beber té. Makoto en respuesta gruñó tomando posición al lado de Haru liberando todo su aroma en él con su ya palpable sobreprotección.

—¡Se burlaron de Haru!—lloraba Ren.

—Dijeron cosas horribles— chillaba la niña.

La señora Tachibana sorprendida e intentando comprender la historia asintió deslizando un poco más de té para Haru.

—Bébelo, ha debido de ser muy horrible para ti, Haru. En este aspecto este pueblo no ha progresado en absoluto. Discúlpalos ¿sí? Sólo son personas que no saben cómo enfrentar lo que no entienden.

—Sus hijos me protegieron. No es nada— murmuró escondiendo el rostro ante su mirada limpia y amable —Sólo lamento que no hayamos traído la comida.

Ella negó.

—Te han traído a ti, eso es lo único que importa.

Al final de la tarde ella y Haru se decidieron por una serie de platillos con caballa como ingrediente principal y que Makoto refunfuñó al llevar días seguidos comiendo tal pez. A Haru le dio igual.

—Haru ¿puedes ir en busca de los niños? deben estar en la habitación de Mako-chan—

Makoto quien también estaba ayudando en la cocina abrió súbitamente los ojos cosa que el omega notó de inmediato.

—¡N…no es necesario! —chilló dejando las papas a medio cortar. Antes de que éste lograra salir de la cocina Haru se le adelantó corriendo como un mocoso escaleras arriba —¡Haru, no! — le rogó apresándole antes de dar con la perilla de la puerta.

—Ya estuve en tu otra habitación en Tokio ¿qué tiene ésta de diferente? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Un sonrojo evidente se difuminó por toda la cara del alfa bajando sus defensas el suficiente tiempo como para lograr entrar encontrando a los dos niños jugando allí. Pero toda su atención ya no estaba en ellos si no en los cuadros colgados en la pared y posters gigantes distribuidos por aquí y allá. Todos de un Haru adolescente, al comienzo de su carrera de natación.

Makoto ocultó su rostro con ambas manos lleno de vergüenza.

—Soy yo.

—Antes era muy infantil— se excusó.

—Son después de que me fui ¿cómo…? Recuerdo que esa foto la tomó…

Ah…, pensó comprendiendo todo, maldito Rin y su vieja cámara fotográfica, ese omega del demonio le había enviado fotos al alfa prácticamente desde que se había ido de Iwatobi, es que en serio ¿en qué estaba pensando ese chico?

Makoto las había coleccionado todas. Ahora era su turno de avergonzarse también.

—Makoto…

—No lo digas— rogó Makoto moviéndose de lado a lado lleno de nervios. Los gemelos que miraban todo con impaciencia entendieron que dos tontos adultos estaban actuando como niños.

—Sólo bésense ya— exigió Ran sacándolos de una vergüenza para otra mayor.

—Es hora de la cena— logró gesticular Haru con medio minuto en desfase. No sabía cómo sobreviviría a esa noche en casa de los Tachibana menos cómo al siguiente día decirles adiós.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora.

No se me ocurre mucho que decir aparte de agradecer sus palabras y el tiempo que se han dado por leer esta historia. Agregué el guión largo y me ha encantado espero a ustedes les pase lo mismo y no les haya resultado complicado de leer. El tema de la discriminación es algo que tocaré a menudo sobre todo el sentir de Haru siendo omega y extranjero que no es un tema menor y real en Japón. Como sea cualquier opinión o sugerencia me hace eternamente feliz y ayuda a mejorar.

*Tadaima: Estoy en casa, ya regresé, soy yo. Representa un saludo tradicional japonés al regresar al hogar.

*Gaijin: Término que se considera ofensivo, dado por los japoneses referidos a extranjeros como también a japoneses que han vivido una parte significativa de su vida en el extranjero.


	6. La familia de un Omega

**Advertencias:** Tanta tensión sexual entre personajes que podrían entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento. Falta de continuidad en entre escenas, ha pasado un largo tiempo en que no escribo y puede notarse.

* * *

La familia de un omega

I.

La complejidad entre las relaciones alfa-omega y la sociedad actual eran un tema que resultaba tan incómodo como difícil de abordar.

Nacer omega, se equiparaba a nacer sin una extremidad, malformación o enfermedad mental y aun así estos últimos eran mejor recibidos en la sociedad que los omegas. Decenios de años en guerra, cazas y exterminios masivos diezmaron a la población a una ínfima cantidad de la que hasta día de hoy son incapaces de sobrellevar la exigencia de cien alfas por un omega. Deseados como odiados muchos preferían la muerte a vivir una vida de esclavitud, los más osados ocultaban todo rastro de su raza viviendo lejos de las ciudades y aun así muchas veces eran descubiertos. Vendidos, asesinados, sin voz ni voto, comprometidos por sus familias desde el nacimiento para no perecer el infortunio de su raza sufrieron de vidas crueles y miserables. Sesenta años más tarde, aún las cicatrices seguían frescas en la memoria colectiva y el estigma de ser un omega, aunque superado no dejaba de ser como algo mal visto.

Nació de dos padres estúpidos, un alfa desesperado por dejar su descendencia en una omega que llegó demasiado tarde y una beta más interesada en su pensión vitalicia que en su esposo. La relación jamás habría resultado bien pero que su primogénito resultara ser omega fragmentó el poco cariño que la pareja sentía por el otro.

" _Haruka"_ del kanji 遥 _"lejos, lejano"_ fue otorgado por su madre como recordatorio del lugar que tomaría en su familia.

Los pocos recuerdos que el joven guardaba en su memoria de aquellos años era la sensación de una vergüenza insoportable por ser de la raza con inicial O -ya que la palabra en esa casa estaba prohibida- un frío insoportable y el peso de la soledad.

Hasta aquel momento sus padres le veían como una mascota fea a la cual estaban obligados a cuidar, no le maltrataban como tampoco le hablaban, eran indiferentes ante el mocoso sucio y callado que marcaba la casa con su pestilencia de omega. A su tierna edad el infante se culpaba terriblemente por nacer omega incluso sin saber lo que eso significaba.

Tendría poco menos de cuatro años cuando su padre encontró a la omega que buscaba, les abandonó a los días de conocerla y, poco tiempo después su madre hizo lo mismo dejándolo con una tía abuela renegada de la familia por ser omega.

—Estarás bien…— Fue lo único que dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse sin mirar atrás. Haru tampoco supo muy bien que decirle asique no la culpaba por no ser una madre brillante a la hora de darle sus últimas palabras de consuelo.

La abuela omega que suavemente apretó su mano ante la cruda escena no paraba de negar con gruesas lágrimas surcando sus arrugadas mejillas. Haru se sintió aún más culpable por no lograr hallar tristeza en la pérdida de sus padres. Aquella misma tarde fue bañado, vestido y dispuesto en una adorable camita que hasta día de hoy recordaba con cariño.

A Haru le gustaba pasarse las horas viéndola trabajar en el pequeño huerto que les proveía de la mayor parte de sus víveres. Le gustaba su olor dulce pero también cítrico, su voz suave y sus manos callosas por el esfuerzo del día a día. La abuela jamás le obligó a hablar, acostumbrada a su silenciosa compañía incluso cuando le preguntaba cosas que él no lograba contestar.

—Sabes, Haru, tu nombre es hermoso— dijo un día terminando su almuerzo poco variable; caballa asada con vegetales. Único pez que la omega había logrado intercambiar por sus productos.

El niño contrariado levantó el rostro. Un nombre de mujer y burlesco no era un nombre "bonito" según él.

—Haru 春 significa primavera, acompañado de ka 花 flor. Flor de primavera.

Haru le abría contradicho y explicado que su nombre representaba el kanji tal cual fríamente visto pero la calidez con que le sonreía no pudo lograr otra cosa que hacerle sonreír de vuelta.

En aquel instante Haru sintió algo suave inflamándole el pecho y el corazón. Sin comprender la razón sintió deseos de llorar.

La abuela le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para subsistir, desde como cocinar su pez favorito hasta como intercambiar sus vegetales por otros productos que necesitara. Aprendió a mantener su espacio aseado y su ropa limpia. A arreglar el tejado para evitar las goteras y cuidar del huerto. Ella le explicó que era necesario para un omega saber todas aquellas cosas para sobrevivir al mundo que tan hermoso como cruel le recibiría sin esperar que el niño estuviera preparado. Con un poco más de esfuerzo aprendió a leer y escribir lejos de una escuela donde los omegas solo eran víctimas de burla. Allí frente a su patio lleno de verdor escribió sus primeras palabras y leyó sus primeros cuentos. Era su paraíso terrenal.

Su inesperada muerte llegó cuando Haru estaba a días de cumplir los cinco años, no hubo pastel ni cantos de felicidad sólo las frías miradas que su padre alfa y la nueva omega le dedicaban. Obligado por la ley a hacerse cargo de su cachorro el alfa no tuvo más opción que acogerlo bajo su ala, el desprecio que sentía por él con cada día transcurrido se fue convirtiendo en un odio del que Haru era víctima constante. La vida era tan gris, tan solitaria y cruel que a veces se sentía incapaz de levantarse. De vivir, de existir.

Eso hasta que sus ojos se toparon con aquel niño alfa llorón que amaría por el resto de su vida.

II.

Afuera, en el pasillo Haru observaba con ojos curiosos como Makoto se arreglaba el bigote blanco disfrazado de un Santa Claus más bien atlético y fornido que lo que recordaba de las tiendas de Navidad. La cena había acabado hacía un par de horas atrás y lo que iría faltando si no recordaba mal era repartir los regalos. En Australia Rin les obligaba a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para tal acción, pero dudaba que con lo ansiosos que estaban los niños aquello fuera siquiera una posibilidad.

Durante la comida, debido al terrible dopaje del que él tanto como Makoto eran víctimas se vieron incapacitados de comer más allá de un poco de pescado al vapor y un par de verduras hervidas. Si alguien notó aquello nadie hizo algún comentario al respecto. Aun así, le pareció una cena excepcionalmente buena.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Haru-chan? Te enfermaras.

Murmuró la señora Tachibana dándole una sonrisa y guiándole lejos del frío clima hasta la acogedora sala de estar donde ya todos parecían reunidos y dispuestos al juego Navideño. Makoto le dirigió una larga mirada apreciativa mientras iba pasando de mano en mano regalos envueltos en tonos vistosos. Ver a la familia reunida, todos rodeados en un aura de alegría y cariño fraternal le hizo pensar en la suya por breves momentos. En vez de venir a su encuentro una desagradable imagen de su triste vida junto a su padre lo único que pudo llegar a su mente fue la amable abuela que le crio como a un hijo. Ella era toda la familia biológica que necesitaba, se dijo intentando cerrar un episodio de su vida que aún le infringía daño.

—Y este, veamos es para… ¿Haru?

Makoto le dirigió una inquisidora mirada a cada uno de los miembros Tachibana, pero todos se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron con complicidad. El omega estaba igual de asombrado que el santa que le tendía el regalo con una expresión entre vergüenza y sumas disculpas. Haru sabía de sobra que el alfa estaba bajo la misma lucha interna entre la razón, el dopaje y sus emociones y que por el bien de ambos aquel roce electrizante entre sus dedos al recibir el paquete debía quedar fuera de cualquier discusión.

La caja de color celeste cielo y cubierto de un pomposo moño dorado resultaba liviano al tacto y fácil de remover. Le sorprendió reconocer de inmediato lo que parecía ser un bañador de su tamaño y color preferido.

Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, pero ninguna fue capaz de cruzar sus labios, estaba conmovido por entero al punto de tener que reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por saltar de sus ojos.

—Mako-chan es un terrible acosador y fanático tuyo— comenzó la madre en una expresión humilde y feliz —Sería raro si no supiéramos tus medidas, cariño. Espero te guste, tu próxima competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Haru no podía dejar de observar el maravilloso regalo, tocando la suave tela con la yema de los dedos. Seguía mudo, no había palabras para describir las profundas emociones que embargaban su pecho. A veces y en contadas ocasiones agradecía con toda el alma que los Tachibana fueran tan buenos leyéndolo porque de otra forma no habrían comprendido lo feliz que estaba.

—Pero. Yo. No traje nada para darles.

Murmuró después de un rato apenado por seguir sin saber muy bien que decir o actuar.

—Hijo, tu eres nuestro regalo. No hay nada que valoremos más que volverte a ver sano y feliz. Es lo único que rogábamos cuando te fuiste. Es bueno saber que Makoto y tú están cerrando etapas.

"Etapas" Aquello sonó como un eco en su cabeza "Cierto, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Es lo que Makoto hace y aun así ¿por qué se siente como un error tan rotundo?"

Media hora más tarde fue testigo de cómo los jóvenes mellizos caían como hojas en los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien les arrullaba y mecía con el propósito de dormirlos y llevarlos a su habitación antes de que se apropiaran de la suya. Los padres de Makoto le acompañaron viendo un documental sobre las pirámides egipcias o similar, nadie le tomaba atención, pero era una forma fácil de no cortar el ambiente y terminar tan dormidos como los mismos valientes niños que resistieron horas de recomendable sueño por disfrutar de su navidad. La plácida sensación hogareña que sentía con ellos no podía igualarse a nada de lo vivido estos últimos años. A veces, la soledad resultaba agobiante, incluso para él que sólo pensaba en el agua y competir con Rin.

Cuando Makoto hubo regresado y quitado la tonta barba blanca y el gorro rojo con pompón incluido, Haru se permitió sentir las deliciosas feromonas de alfa sin el recurrente rechazo que ponía al tener a cualquier alfa cerca. Tal vez por ser su destinado es que en cosas de segundos su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato subiendo su temperatura notablemente. Sus acompañantes al reconocer el dulce aroma que el mismo Haru emanó sin darse cuenta les indicó el momento de la sutil huida que ambos padres emprendieron. Makoto que seguía a una distancia prudente del joven los observó con cara de dudas a lo que ambos no tuvieron intención de contestar huyendo de escena.

Por inercia se sentó del otro lado del kotatsu en que estaba ubicado Haru y por cómo su rostro se tornó rojo de repente, el omega fue consciente de que no podría ocultarle lo bien que su cuerpo se sentía al tenerlo cerca.

—Tal vez… Uhm. Deberías. Tomar la medicina que nos dejó Kisumi.

—Faltan unas horas para que el efecto pase— replicó Haru sin quitarle la vista de encima al televisor como si saber que las pirámides estaban a la misma distancia de fulana estrella era lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sí, cierto.

La verdad era que Haru no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema de que las patillas que congestionaban su nariz para no reconocer sus olores en un posible llamado de apareo resultaban casi inútiles cuando a medio metro de distancia ya podía saborear las feromonas del alfa disponible a su lado.

—Makoto.

—¿Uhm?

—Debo irme.

Haruka buscó sus ojos verdes, pero Makoto también parecía estar evitando todo aquello obligándose a mirar la pantalla de la TV.

—Lo sé.

—Yo no soy bueno para ti, no tan bueno. No como lo que tú necesitas.

—Lo sé— repitió el alfa intentando ocultar su dolorida expresión.

—Lo que pasó afuera de tu casa…

—No pasó nada, Haru-chan.

—Cierto, pero… Makoto yo. Mañana, cuando volvamos a nuestras vidas...

—Haru no tienes que decir nada— le cortó el alfa —Estos dos días a tu lado han sido los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Para cuando llegues a Australia tu cuerpo ya habrá soportado el trastorno de pérdida y podrás seguir adelante. Ya no hay lazo que nos una, quiero que seas feliz. No puedo permitirme amarrarte a mi sólo porque tu cuerpo te dice que debe ser tomado y darme una camada. Ese no eres tú. Y si yo hago algo parecido no sería yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lo entendía, pero no por eso estaba conforme.

Con suavidad el pelinegro deslizó sus dedos por la mesa hasta rozar la mano del alfa. Enojo, molestia, deseo, impotencia, amor. Todo eso se repartía en ambos corazones.

— ¿Lo que dijiste cuando Kisumi nos llevó a casa es verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que estudiarás con el alemán ese sólo para entrar al comité olímpico y estar más cerca de mí.

Makoto le observó con el rostro enrojeciéndole de pronto sin separar sus manos.

—Creí que estabas inconsciente.

—No estaba consciente del todo.

—Haru… yo… fue bueno verte— cortó el alfa de pronto decidiéndose por cambiar de tema —Ya es tarde y mañana tendremos que salir temprano si queremos encontrarnos con el Sr Spears. Deberías revisar los vuelos de regreso a Australia, podrás estar en casa antes de Año nuevo.

III.

Haru seguía de brazos cruzados en el cómodo futón a un cuarto de distancia de la habitación del alfa. Pese a que su cuerpo lucía como si estuviera en una posición cómoda casi meditativa, interiormente hervía de enojo y un instinto carnal abrumador. Dos días cerca de Makoto y quería tanto matarlo como rogarle por sexo. Lo último ganándole a lo primero ahora que el efecto de la medicina de Kisumi perdía el efecto. Observó la tableta en su mano y aspiró profundo para poder reconocer del todo el aroma de su alfa. Era maravilloso, tanto que instintivamente su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar feromonas con tal de atraerlo hasta allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tragó y volvió a su posición original.

¿Por qué había pensado que Makoto mantendría la esperanza de hacerlo suyo en un futuro cercano? ¿No había demostrado ya que estaba listo para dejarlo libre? Sabía que siendo un omega inútil y roto como él, Makoto podría estar mejor con cualquiera. ¿Por qué ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que no fuera tan bueno y honesto como para dejarlo ir?

Estaba siendo absurdo, eso era obvio. Aquellas discusiones mentales eran parte de su propio trastorno, pero no por ello menos cierto. Ni por todo el dopaje del mundo sería tan ciego como para no comprender que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rudamente porque así de profundos eran sus sentimientos por él. Lo deseaba y mucho. Tanto que le estaba importando bien poco su brillante carrera.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Sollozo llevándose las manos a la cara. Tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo. Tanto dolor para nada. No podía seguir ahí un día más, de otra forma el omega en su interior tomaría el control y de lo único de lo que sería capaz sería abrir las piernas y esperar por su dueño. La sola idea lo aterraba.

"Makoto se irá a Alemania por al menos dos años, tal vez más, incluso si lograra entrar al comité olímpico en menos tiempo las posibilidades de vernos serían muy bajas. Makoto no busca una relación conmigo, sólo es una manera de saber que estaré bien, velando por mí a la distancia. Tan lejos que será imposible volver acercarme a él. Makoto mintió, le mintió a Kisumi. Él no me buscará, sólo esperará a que encuentre una nueva pareja y él poder hacer lo mismo. Porque es lo más sano para los dos porque Makoto es demasiado bueno como para quitarme las alas en los siguientes diez años o más que me quedaran de carrera. Un alfa como él no puede esperar tanto, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría…"

La conclusión le hizo gimotear de dolor y el sólo hecho de respirar le resultó doloroso. Pensar en sus futuros siempre resultaba serlo.

V.

—Recuerda alimentarte bien, Haru-chan.

Le decía la madre de Makoto con aire nostálgico aguantando los deseos de llorar. Los mellizos ya se habían dado por rendidos y lloraban sonoramente aferrados a las piernas del joven omega. Con más recato el padre de Makoto le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y liberando feromonas que calmaran el ambiente a su alrededor. El aura que le rodeaba era muy parecido al de su hijo mayor que esperaba con paciencia la larga despedida de la que era testigo.

Cuando el alto parlante dio anuncio del arribo del tren, Haru sintió el intenso deseo de mantenerse ahí teniendo que recurrir a la razón y recordarse porqué había hecho ese viaje de principio. La madre de Makoto le dio una sonrisa amorosa y antes de que el tren llegara se acercó con suavidad y le abrazó con dulzura.

—Regresa pronto Haru-chan, estaré esperando por ti este Año nuevo.

Haru quiso contradecirle y explicarle que esa sería la última ocasión en que pisaría tierra japonesa de no ser por algo relacionado con la natación, pero la esperanzadora mirada en su rostro le desarmó por entero obligándole a asentir en respuesta.

Ya dentro del tren y de camino a Tokio no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que habría sido todo de no ser por aquello que arruino su vida. Ahora mismo, estaba seguro de que en alguna realidad alterna estaría casado con Makoto teniendo a sus hijos y viviendo felizmente en Iwatobi compartiendo con su familia y amigos. Lo doloroso de saberse incapaz de darle a su alfa lo que necesitaba y lo profundamente traumado que salió de allí como para no poder volver de visita, aunque quisiera aumentaba el hoyo negro en su corazón que con el pasar de los años se hacía más y más profundo.

Makoto le dirigió una larga mirada y deslizó su pulgar por su mejilla borrando la lágrima traicionera que ni notó salir.

—No pienses en ello.

—¿En qué?

—En lo que pudo ser.

Asique su facultad para leer su mente había regresado. Haru emitió algo parecido entre una risa y un sollozo.

* * *

No pensé que retomaría la historia pero heme aquí. Ni siquiera tengo una escusa coherente que dar aparte de la falta de tiempo y la pérdida de la idea original, estar bloqueada y un sin fin de cosas que bueno, todos sabemos como es.

A quienes siguen este fic y que siguieron insistiendo en que continuara la historia incluso después de tanto tiempo de descontinuarla me animó a terminarla. Aunque el resultado del capitulo es un poco deprimente pero bueno... ya viene lo bueno XD no soy de durar mucho con la tensión sexual cuando a eso se dedica el anime. Es un pecado no darles un buen encuentro a estos dos sobre todo siendo relaciones alfa-omega (si saben a lo que me refiero jojojo) (quiero decir, es cosa de pasar a mis fics más viejos, supongo que entre estos dos hay que ir mas lento ?)

EN FIN Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes se han dado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí,de sus comentarios y opiniones que ayudan un montón a mejorar.

Nos leemos la aproxima semana.


	7. El secreto de un Alfa

**Advertencias:** Montaña rusa de emociones. Heart Attack. Casi cinco mil palabras de puro feeling.

* * *

El secreto de un alfa

I.

Haru lucía tan destrozado y triste que luchar contra el instinto de acariciarle el cabello o cualquier parte de su cuerpo resultaba un dolor tangible y físico. A diferencia de la ida a Iwatobi, el regreso a la capital parecía un viaje directo al infierno.

Sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto como también era lo más estúpido que podría hacer en toda su vida. Debatirse mentalmente era una costumbre que había perdido desde que Haru desapareció. Ahora con su regreso todas aquellas roturas de cráneo volvían aumentado en mil y simplemente se sentía desfallecer.

En su reloj de muñeca, podía ver como el tiempo pasaba a prisa, tanto que sentía hundirse en su asiento ante la idea de no volver a verlo en mucho tiempo. El alfa que llevaba dentro estaba tan furioso que bien podría destrozar el reposabrazos de cederle el control. Sinceramente le preocupaba de sobremanera no lograr someter al animal que jamás dio señas de sublevación pero que de la nada mordió a la mano que le da de comer. Tenía miedo de enloquecer por el deseo que le erizaba la piel e impedía que las tabletas que le dio Kisumi hicieran efecto.

Deslizó su mirada por aquel delicioso omega, la fragilidad y gracia de su ser era tan atrayente que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de tanto apretar los puños para no saltarle encima como deseaba. Esperaba que Haru no fuera tan bueno leyéndolo como él y reconociera los síntomas de un alfa totalmente sodomizado por un par de hormonas omegas. Mas bien, por un par de _sus_ hormonas omegas.

" _Makoto más por favor"_ Le oía decir en delirios _"Tómame" "Cógeme como tú quieras"_

El trastorno era peor que antes, siendo un niño sus instintos no del todo desarrollados eran incapaces de mostrarle una imagen tan obscena, ni siquiera de mayor podía imaginarse a Haru de tal forma. Era demasiado noble para eso. Era, porque el sueño de la noche anterior no ayudó en nada su dividida mente. Soñar toda la noche con Haru entrando a la fuerza a su habitación y montándole sin vergüenza de seguro caía en la etiqueta de frustrado sexual, gran pervertido y estúpido.

"Cálmate. Esto es lo correcto, Haru lo necesita. Es todo por lo que ha trabajado, lo único que le mantiene con vida. Juraste protegerlo y que jamás vuelva a ser lastimado"

" _Makoto ¿sabías que mi mayor fantasía es ser cogido en un tren vacío? Estamos solos_ " Insistía la voz idéntica a la del omega hundido en sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de replicar en voz alta que había dos ancianos sentados a unos asientos más allá, pero se contuvo queriendo darse de cabezazos contra la ventana. _"¿Ellos? No importa, puedo tener público si tú quieres"_

Haru al notar su penetrante mirada le dirigió una inquisidora de vuelta a lo que el alfa sólo pudo fingir inocencia muy interesado en el paisaje gris del exterior.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor. Autocontrol, ya no queda nada para acabar con todo esto. Piensa en delfines, en orcas y delfines… en tu familia, sí, la cara de tristeza que pondría mamá si se entera. La cara de Haru si me atrevo a hacer algo"

" _¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Qué quieres hacerme?"_ susurraba el espectro en su inconsciente con una voz dulce y melosa que no sabía Haru podría tener.

Le dolían los incisivos, le dolían como la mierda. Estaba seguro esa era una crisis peor a la que sucedió en registro. Haru le dedicó una larga mirada esta vez con sorpresa.

—Makoto, tu olor.

" _Sí, Makoto. Tu olor me fascina, mírame, ¿no lo sientes? Estoy liberando feromonas como un desquiciado"_

—Haru, tienes… uhm… ¿algo que puedas? ¿Algo de Kisumi?

Se estaba retorciendo como un gusano en su asiento. Haru parecía estar tanto en pánico como afiebrado. O lo que supusiera reaccionar a él. No quería siquiera pensarlo.

—Tus… tus pantalones— susurró tartamudeando —Están en tus pantalones. Guardaste unas ahí en caso de… uhm… emer… gencia. Sí, eso.

Entre procesar sus palabras y luchar con el bolsillo de su apretado pantalón sintió que pasaron horas, por lo que al ingerir una nueva dosis en pocos minutos sintió la lucidez como para entregarle una porción a Haru que de pronto parecía acalorado. Tampoco quería indagar en eso sino quería salir en el noticiero de mediodía por ser grabado en pleno acto sexual en un espacio público.

"Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba regularizando su respiración que de un momento a otro se había vuelto rápida y desacompasada. Era jodidamente peligroso ser un alfa cuando se pasan más de dos días cerca de un omega disponible.

Aún dopado como estaba podía percibir el historial en su cuerpo, no había rastro de alfa, ninguna esencia o marca. Nada de nada. Apenas y un atisbo del peculiar olor de otro omega, algo inútil cuando el verdadero enemigo es un alfa. Su instinto le decía que ese precioso omega era para él y que estaba listo para recibirlo. Otra historia era su razonamiento y cordura que durante las últimas horas estaban de paseo.

Una nueva inhalación y hasta podría percibir hasta que tan fértil era. Olor a fertilidad abundante, aunque un poco errática, olió sus celos y justo ahí se detuvo palideciendo, recordando incluso su lucidez. Haru por supuesto reconoció su expresión de inmediato cubriéndose con los brazos en signo de vergüenza y profunda humillación. Makoto azorado cambió la mueca por una comprensiva regresando a la normalidad de sus funciones y la respuesta para el razonamiento que carecía ante su cercanía.

Recordó el por qué era tan importante dejarlo libre.

De todas las noches, Makoto no podía recordar una peor, incluso ahora mucho más maduro y experimentado en los problemas habituales del diario vivir. Simplemente aquella fue la peor noche de su vida, a la que vinieron una gran cantidad de sus gemelas por más de un año.

Era de aquellas en que el frío se cuela por entre las mantas de la cama y lo único que queda es acurrucarse y dormirse para evitar la realidad. No pasaba de los trece años y aún el rastro de la infancia no diezmaba en él. Inocentemente abrazado a su almohada luchaba contra un sueño profundo que iba transformándose a los segundos en pesadilla. Despertó sobresaltado, temblando, sintiendo la asfixia no abandonarle por varios minutos mientras un dolor en el pecho le resultaba tan físico que apenas y podía pararse.

Como pudo se arrastró fuera de la cama sobresaltado por el miedo y aquel dolor extraño que no se iba. Giró la perilla de la puerta y sorprendido se encontró con luz en el pasillo. Aturdido como estaba buscó la hora en el reloj de pared a medida que bajaba, pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

El dolor del pecho se volvió en emoción que le humedecía los ojos sin entender que es lo que le estaba pasando ni el extraño ruido desde la cocina que se volvían murmullos y luego gritos, aullidos y palabras nerviosas.

Algo en él, instintivo y poderoso le obligó a moverse, como si el miedo y el dolor fueran algo sin importancia. Jamás en toda su vida había cruzado tan rápido el espacio entre la escalera y la cocina como tampoco sufrió un shock tan grande como hasta ese minuto.

El dolor se esparció como ponzoña por su cuerpo preadolescente pero más que ello de alfa y la infancia que aún surcaba sus facciones desaparecía cambiando de lugar por una expresión horrorizada solo de aquel que se ha dado de frente con la madurez y la vida misma. Tembló por entero sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y solo quedaba un sentimiento desesperado.

—¿Haru?

Logró gesticular sorprendiendo a los presentes: sus padres.

La escena era cruel, sacada de películas de terror solo que en aquella sociedad era algo tan cotidiano que Makoto sentía aún más desesperanza. Un cuerpecito blanquecino manchado por su propia sangre, herido en casi su totalidad, algo antinatural e indebido en tal criatura. Traía la ropa hecha girones. Haru siempre iba desabrigado incluso cuando Makoto no comprendía la razón, pero para esa gélida noche era demasiado. Una camiseta manchada de barro y sangre era lo único que lo alejaba de la hipotermia.

Sus padres con el rostro desencajado también presentaban signos de haberse vistos de alguna forma entrometidos en aquello. La chaqueta de su padre, aunque oscura mostraba indicios de sangre como si lo hubiese cargado hasta la casa. Su madre tenía las uñas rotas y rojas además de una expresión herida y desolada. Por primera vez podía reconocer el aroma de un omega en distrés, su madre lo estaba expeliendo por montones y ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

Makoto no podía asociar nada, lo único que podía hacer era mirar. Observar como la figura inerte de Haru fuera algo sin vida, no temblaba ni lloraba sólo estaba allí con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

—Mak…

Comenzó su madre, pero el muchacho solo era capaz de percibir su propia voz.

—Haru.

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban con fuerza por sus mejillas le robaban la vista del escenario completo, pero no era necesario solo estaba él, en el centro de su mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Tuvieron que pasar varios años para comprender del todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la cocina de su casa. De haber sido mayor la probabilidad de haber cometido un crimen por el honor de su pareja habrían sido muy altas incluso siendo él una persona extremadamente pasiva. De tan sólo recordarlo sus incisivos dejaban de doler por deseo y cambiar por una sed intensa de sangre.

Haru seguía ido en el asiento de enfrente y eso era lo mejor a que viera su furiosa expresión y que el omega en él se doblegara en una posición sumisa que no quería.

Para Makoto desde siempre su naturaleza no concordaba con su suave forma de ser y sentir. Era un niño terriblemente miedoso y carente de iniciativa cosa que pese a resultar no entrar dentro de los cánones del alfa promedio. Sí se asimilaba a la propia naturaleza de su padre alfa, quien a su vez también sufría el mismo estigma de niño. Nadie jamás le pidió ser o comportarse como alfa. Nunca. Hasta ese día en que él mismo se ofreció a hacer lo que sea para salvar a su mejor amigo.

Su padre hincándose a su altura se le quedó mirando severamente como si supiera del infierno que tendría que vivir por su propia decisión. En sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda aceptación y orgullo por ser su padre.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sollozaba el joven Makoto aferrándose a la mano lánguida que caía desde la mesa donde la señora Tachibana limpiaba el cuerpo del niño y le embutía una muda de ropa mucho más adecuada para el frío que hacía.

—Ser su alfa. Tú dijiste que podías oler a Haru y que se casarían ¿cierto? Pues, es momento de que seas su alfa Mako-chan. Nosotros no te obligaremos a nada, porque de elegir este camino sufrirás constantemente y es muy posible que jamás puedas estar a su lado como deseas ¿lo entiendes?

No, no lo entendía, era apenas un niño, pero si era necesario para salvar la vida de Haru haría lo que fuese.

—¿Qué tengo… qué tengo que hacer papá?

—Tus incisivos ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que te dolían los dientes cuando Haru-chan estaba muy cerca de ti? Tu cuerpo se ha estado preparando para poder convertirte en su pareja. Por el momento aún eres muy pequeño para formar un lazo fuerte como alfa-omega, pero será suficiente como para decir que eres su alfa y que nadie más aparte de ti tiene derecho a tocarlo. Debes morderlo Mako-chan.

—¡Morderlo! ¿Dónde? ¿No le dolerá?

—Un poco, sí pero también podrás comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

—Yo…tengo miedo. No quiero lastimar a Haru-chan.

Aun así, cuando su madre ayudó a Haru a sentarse y hubo puesto en disposición para ver el cuello pálido y herido del niño sus dientes dolieron y un instinto primitivo le llamó a hacerlo. Su padre para tranquilizarle y saber bien dónde morder levantó el cabello que ocultaba el cuello de su esposa revelando la marca que lo unía por siempre. A Makoto le pareció una marca hermosa y dejó de sentir miedo.

Poco después llegó la policía y un equipo médico que mantuvo a Haru en cuidados intensivos durante un mes entero. Las primeras veces que le visitó Haru llevaba una gasa pegada en la parte posterior de su cuello. Semanas más tarde podía verse la pequeña mordida violácea que entintaba su blanca piel. Pese a no ser una marca tan válida como la que se realiza en un acto sexual aquella le resultaba encantadora. Amaba ver su marca en Haruka.

Hasta ese momento nadie le explicó nada de lo ocurrido al respecto, como tampoco Makoto buscaba respuestas. Lo cierto era que temía que la verdad resultara tan dura que no fuera capaz de aceptarla. Por aquel tiempo sus principales amigos y él se turnaban para cuidar de Haru y jamás permitirle quedarse solo sin protección. Los padres de Makoto insistían en ello y por cómo su padre se expresaba podía imaginar que Haru corría verdadero riesgo de no estar al pendiente de él.

II.

—Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…

Llamaba Haru liberándole de su ensoñación o más reconocida como pesadilla. El joven omega prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del tren a lo que pudo comprender eran los últimos en bajar. De principio el más bajo le dedicó una mirada analizándole por completo, incluso le vio olerle, pero al notar que no había nada que demostrara su repentino mutismo no hubo más opción que preguntarle con la mirada si es que todo iba bien. Makoto habría admitido que no, pero se abstuvo y sólo expresó una disculpa y fue en busca de un taxi. Sentía sus azules ojos clavados en su espalda.

—Deberíamos de pasar de inmediato al registro alfa-omega.

—No traes los documentos contigo, Makoto.

Se sintió estúpido, ahora juraba lo mal que debía sentirse Haru por estar prácticamente queriendo echarlo a patadas de su vida, pero es que un poco más de tiempo con él y explotaría. En consecuencia, el taxi los dejó en frente del complejo departamental en que Makoto vivía. Haru apresuró el paso en cuanto caminaron por el pasillo como si regresar al cómodo sillón en que hizo su nido fuera lo más importante para él en ese momento. Bastó abrir la puerta para confirmar su hipótesis, Haru volvía a armar su nido sin vergüenza de ser pillado oliendo las mantas de Makoto que conformaban su refugio.

Sin deseos de pensar en nada guardó los documentos en su bolso y fue en busca de preparar un baño para Haru antes de partir. En aquel momento no podía hacer mucho si entraban en plena crisis, se sentía tan mal que su capacidad de protegerlo resultaba ínfima.

Observando la pequeña tina con el agua rellenándola de apoco continuó pensando en el Haru y Makoto del pasado. En sus padres y cómo el destino era una perra.

Se enteró de los hechos unos días antes de que Haru recobrara el conocimiento. Como cada tarde después de clases se pasaba al hospital a ver a su omega. Rin, Nagisa y Rei habían preferido dejarle ir solo ese día porque por los siguientes serían ellos quienes se encargarían de cuidar de Haru mientras él rellenaba papeles que no comprendía, pero significaban poder ayudar al chico asique simplemente no dudaba. Cuando llegó al sector de cuidados intensivos un olor peculiar llamó su atención, cerca del pasillo que daba al cuarto de visita donde se hallaba Haru alguien desprendía una esencia similar a la suya. Se acercó temeroso y sorprendido porque desde lo lejos se podía oír una discusión que de a poco iba subiendo de tono.

—¿Papá?

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando incrédulo lo reconoció en lo que parecía una pelea y levemente malherido. Ante su interferencia el otro hombre le dedicó una mirada agria, fue como ver a un Haru de mayor dedicándole la peor mirada posible. Sentía la quijada desencajársele. Para su horror el alfa se le acercó con la clara intención de hacerle daño, no supo cómo ni con que rapidez su padre lo protegió con su cuerpo. En ello los guardias del hospital se llevaron a la fuerza a aquel descomunal sujeto. Makoto seguía boquiabierto incluso cuando vendaban la espalda de su padre donde había recibido la certera patada que iba dirigida a él.

Las preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, pero nada claro salía de allí, veía al hombre más dulce, cariñoso y pacífico del mundo entero liberar endorfinas de puro odio. Jamás había sentido algo similar mucho menos de parte suya. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente estaba convertido en una piedra, desde lo de Haru parecía que todo se iba convirtiendo de apoco en una locura.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y huyó hasta su lugar favorito con Haru. Frente al mar, observando el apacible oleaje que lentamente diluía tonos anaranjados producto de la hora. No comprendía nada, no quería saberlo, pero tenía qué ¿no? Eso era lo que un alfa hacía y desde aquel momento él lo era. O eso suponía.

No mucho tiempo después sintió la presencia de su padre, por su aura podía sentir cómo le trasmitía dulces feromonas típicas que usaban los alfas con sus crías para dormirles o tranquilizarles. Makoto suspiró de alivio al girar el rostro y reencontrarse con su verdadero padre. El hombre bueno que jamás le haría daño a un ser humano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente el mayor se sentó a su lado y suavemente acarició su cabello.

—Él es el padre de Haru.

Murmuró el hombre tras una media hora de cómodo silencio. Makoto no mostró asombro porque resultaría estúpido no dilucidar la relación entre dos personas que resultaban idénticas. Lo que llamaba su atención era la violenta naturaleza que poseía el hombre, no necesitaba un sexto sentido para saber que el padre de Haru estaba involucrado en el evento que dio a lugar en su cocina.

—Le ha hecho mucho daño a su propio hijo. Tal vez el cuerpo de Haru nunca termine de sanar por completo.

Makoto tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme, en parte por el efecto calmante que su padre tenía en él.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué vino a ver a Haru? ¿Quería disculparse?

—No. Las personas como él no ven a sus crías como algo valioso, sobre todo cuando su pareja siente odio hacia ellas.

—¿Qué pasara ahora con Haru? No quiero que regrese con él. Es un hombre malo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, por ello es que ahora tú eres responsable por Haru-chan. Eres su alfa y estas por encima de su padre. Tú decidirás cual será el futuro de Haru en cuanto salga del hospital.

—¿Es por eso por lo que he tenido que morderlo?

—Así es.

—Yo quería que Haru fuera capaz de elegirme.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él ahora.

Haruka despertó un miércoles cuando fue trabajo de Rei cuidarle, Makoto había estado con su padre en un lugar que ahora reconocía como el registro alfa-omega y en cuanto se enteró de que Haru había recobrado el sentido salió corriendo en su búsqueda sin tomar en consideración las advertencias de su padre. Pese a no saber cómo se originó ni a qué se debían las heridas sabía que el cuerpo de Haru jamás sería el mismo, era muy probable que nunca pudiera tener hijos producto de los golpes y profundas heridas cerca de su cavidad torácica. Makoto quien siempre había dado por hecha esa posibilidad se sorprendió de si mismo por no darle la relevancia que merecía, algo en su interior le decía que Haruka era más importante que una nimiedad como esa. También estaba claro que bajo aquel ambiente insano que Haru vivió por años podría sufrir un gran trastorno psicológico que aún eran incapaces de medir debido a su estado actual. Los nervios por verlo y las actuales emociones que percibía a través del lazo que tenían le decía que habría grandes conflictos por resolver.

Al entrar y verle sonriéndole quedamente a sus amigos que se reunían a su alrededor se acercó con lentitud como temiendo despertar a una fiera. Haru se le quedó mirando con sus grandes y limpios ojos azules y por un momento Makoto creyó que todo iría bien, pero en cuánto Haru le reconoció una fea mueca surcó su rostro. Desagrado, pánico, enojo, molestia, miedo, terror. Eran tan irracionales los sentimientos que le profesaba que el joven alfa temió caerse de rodillas al suelo y llorar de puro pavor.

—¿Qué… hace un alfa… aquí? Tengo miedo, me hará daño, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

Sollozaba en temblores que se volvían cada vez más notorio. Estaba tan petrificado por la reacción de su omega que no vino a despabilar hasta que él y sus amigos fueron sacados fuera para reconocer la condición psicológica del chico.

Cinco meses transcurrieron desde entonces y pese a que Haru había comenzado a vivir con los Tachibana era incapaz de acercarse tanto a Makoto como a su padre. Le temía a cada alfa que se cruzaba en su camino y cada día parecía empeorar. Makoto leía el odio que Haru le profesaba y el relajarlo con sus propios y puros sentimientos resultaba menos efectivo con el pasar de los meses.

—¡Él no es mi alfa!

Le había oído decir un día a un impactado Rei (el único beta del grupo) pese a las insistencias de sus amigos, en cuanto entraba en tema Makoto y sus posibles derechos sobre él Haru salía corriendo y huía hasta aparecer muchas horas más tarde. Makoto intentaba mantenerse fuerte, recordando viejos tiempos, sus antiguas promesas y aquel maravilloso futuro que parecía cada vez más distante. Muchas veces lloraba en silencio, lejos de su casa principalmente de Haru para que su pena no le afectara por el lazo. Sabía que no era culpa de Haru, simplemente era un mal juego de su cabeza como método de autoconservación aun así varías veces se descubría mirándolo y preguntándose si algún día podría acercársele y simplemente poder estar a su lado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Se oía a menudo en las reuniones familiares después de asegurarse que Haru durmiera. Tanto como el peligro del padre del omega como el lazo que lentamente iba desapareciendo del cuello de Haru eran una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

La solución vino de la mano con Rin y la _"Búsqueda de recuperar la confianza perdida"_ La táctica era básicamente que Haru se la pasara tanto tiempo en el agua, nadando libremente que toda su concentración iría a parar en la actividad y no en quienes la realicen, además el fuerte aroma a cloro de las piscinas en las que nadaban impedía que su nariz reconociera los olores de otros alfas. Dos semanas más tarde Makoto lloraba de felicidad al poder acercarse a Haru y que éste no pusiera su cara de repelús ni que huyera después. Incluso lo reconocía como su mejor amigo y retomaba su antiguo humor antes del accidente. Luego, fuera del agua todo volvía a un curso menos grato.

—Diga lo que diga Haru, tu eres su alfa, Makoto. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Muy pronto lo tendrás por aquí de vuelta, lo prometo.

Makoto sonrió dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo pelirojo.

—Gracias por llevarlo contigo Rin, él será un excelente nadador, estoy seguro de ello.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que Haru podría recuperarse mentalmente si se mantenía en el agua y que su sentido de pertenencia fuera solo para él mismo. Era un omega libre que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Un estado mental como base para regresar a su antigua vida o esa era la idea, pero Haru nunca volvió a ser él mismo. Makoto tampoco.

III.

—¡Makoto! ¡Eh, Makoto! ¡El agua! ¡El agua se está desbordando de la tina!

El alfa salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos para regresar en si notando a un Haru medio mojado cerrando la llave del agua. Él quien hasta el momento estaba de rodillas al borde de la tina traía los pantalones y calcetas mojadas por el agua en el piso de cerámica. Se avergonzó de inmediato, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido tanto en sus pensamientos como para arruinar la calma del nido omega en que se había encontrado Haru. Justo cuando giró la cabeza para disculparse con el chico pudo contemplar su pálido cuello. Ya no había marca alguna. Nada que lo atara a él, ni siquiera una leve cicatriz. Un profundo peso le cayó de la boca al estómago impidiéndole mover su cuerpo como deseaba. Un simple gesto, pero lo suficientemente violento como para desatar la furia del omega bastó para tensar el ambiente. Besó justo por donde años atrás estaba la marca de su mordida.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Gritó Haruka cayendo de súbito contra la cerámica, retrocediendo con su cuerpo lejos del alfa. Makoto simplemente pudo darle una lastimosa sonrisa en respuesta.

—Oye, Haru… —susurró Makoto apoyando el peso de su espalda contra la tina, estaba sentado en una posición lastimera mirando el piso húmedo —Ya que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Es algo que te desagradará, pero sólo por esta vez… si somos cuidadosos… no nos haremos daño ¿Po-podrías… besarme?

—¿Ha? ¿Pero que dices? ¿Las tabletas para el trastorno de separación no están funcionándote?

Makoto negó.

—¿Sólo… podrías?

Haru se levantó de súbito y salió dando un fuerte portazo en señal de indignación. Makoto se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su omega acababa de salir y suspiró largamente dejando salir todo el aire que había retenido al preguntarlo.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

Una lágrima descendió por su rostro sin que su dueño fuera consciente de ello cayendo de súbito en el agua estancada en el suelo. Al tocarse generó un sonido sordo que nadie hubiese podido oír era el mismo de su corazón al romperse por segunda vez.

IV.

Cuando se hubo dado el valor de salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación lejos del fuerte aroma a omega en distrés que emanaba desde la sala de estar. Se quitó la ropa mojada, que resultaba ser toda y observó el traje formal que usaría para entregar los papeles que retenían a Haru a su lado. Justo como un funeral, pensó semidesnudo aún renuente a usar tal vestimenta. Justo cuando estaba por tomar los pantalones el pomo de la puerta giró dando a reconocer la silueta del omega a su espalda.

—¿Ha-haru?

Tartamudeó no teniendo tiempo para nada más que no fuera sentir los suaves labios de Haru presionándose con los suyos en un beso torpe pero terriblemente sincero. Los brazos del omega le rodeaban el cuello obligándole a nivelarse a su altura y pegarse a su cuerpo. Besos suaves, cortos, rápidos, largos y apasionados eso era todo lo que Makoto podía responder. Eran salados producto de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, no sabía si las suyas o de Haruka pero era lo de menos, era un beso tan profundo que dolía. Era como un golpe, una caricia, una bienvenida tanto como una despedida, unos te extrañé y definitivamente unos te quiero. Makoto pasó sus manos suavemente por su espalda reconociendo músculos, tela mojada que se pegaba a su fría piel. Era algo profético, divino y perfecto. Todo ese omega era suyo, podía desaparecer, huir, desvanecerse, pero jamás nunca dejaría de serlo todo para él.

De pronto un sonido insistente les recordó quienes eran y el mágico momento se perdió más el sentimiento seguía fresco. Lo sabía por como Haru seguía viéndolo sin decidirse por contestar el teléfono que seguía sonando de manera estridente.

—¿Qué quieres Rin? ¿Ha? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo que estás en Tokio? ¡No, no! ¡espera yo ya me voy…! ¿Acaba de colgar?

Gruñía Haru mirando fijamente el teléfono con cara de querer hacerlo trizas. Makoto semidesnudo e idiotizado como estaba no sabía muy bien que decir asique sólo esperó a la siguiente reacción del omega que resultó ser una tímida mirada entre vergüenza y ansiedad casi como si dijera: _Ya, lo he hecho ¿y ahora qué?_

—Rin dice que tenemos quince minutos para encontrarnos en el restaurant familiar que está cerca de tu universidad, que tú debes conocerlo y no aceptará que llegue solo. Dijo que era importante.

"¿Más importante que separarnos legalmente?" pensó Makoto pero prefirió fingir demencia y asentir.

* * *

Eh, si alguien sigue vivo por acá después de este golpe de información imagino ya estarán teorizando que pasó con Haru y su papá y unirán espacio tiempo de la historia. Siempre hubieron pistas por aquí y por allá de que algo feo fracturó la relación y que por tales razones Makoto está tan reacio a estar cerca de Haru pudiendo ser como Sousuke que está pegado como lapa a Rin... O porqué Rin estuvo con Haru O Porqué Haru apenas y parece recordar el hecho de que odiaba a Makoto...

En realidad lo dejo a su imaginación (No me odien ._. yo sólo quiero que sean muy felices juntos pero la trama no me lo deja tan fácil)

En serio lamento retrasar el Hard pero el capitulo se me salió de las manos y escribía y escribía y no sabía donde cortarlo. Espero no les haya aburrido y acortarlos a las tres mil palabras de siempre.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, estaba terriblemente emocionada por el recibimiento que me brindaron asique primero pensé en responder uno por uno sus comentarios pero luego pensé bah, mejor adelantar la publicación que todos sabemos como es cuando no sale nunca el capitulo nuevo... como sea gracias por leer nos vemos la siguiente semana. Más seguro sábado.


	8. La decisión de un Alfa

**Advertencias:** CHAN-CHAN-CHAN

* * *

La decisión de un alfa

Esta será mi última carrera.

Haru se quedó estático en su asiento sintiendo como un agujero negro aparecía bajo sus pies y lo succionaba a una oscuridad infinita de la que se veía incapaz de salir. Su rostro, no obstante, apenas y dio indicio de algún posible malestar.

Makoto simplemente rozó sus dedos por debajo de la mesa como si tratara de un tacto casual, sus manos eran mucho más cálidas que las suyas y aquello resultaba reconfortante, un ancla de la que aferrarse sin siquiera notarlo. Con un par de minutos de silencio incómodo Haru logró recuperar la voz, perdida totalmente ante tal declaración.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El restaurant familiar era pequeño pero acogedor y por ser fechas festivas casi la totalidad de las mesas estaban ocupadas, el ruido de fondo eran murmullos y bullicio típico de lugares concurridos por lo que cuando sus palabras abandonaron sus labios, nadie pareció notar que titubeó por la última sílaba. Rin dispuesto frente suyo con un té helado con jengibre se sobó el cuello para luego darle una mirada a Yamazaki en busca de su permiso. Cosa que se había vuelto frecuente desde que su relación se había afianzado a un nivel alfa-omega. Para Haru notar aquellos pequeños gestos que siempre le pasaban desapercibidos le dio un indicio de que él mismo estaba cambiando su forma de actuar sin notarlo. Justo como un omega haría.

No sabía cómo tomarse aquel descubrimiento.

—Ya es tiempo, Haru.

—Pero tus sueños… creí que querías ser nadador olímpico, cumplir el sueño de tu padre…

—Y así es, he llegado más lejos de lo que jamás ningún otro omega lo ha hecho y me siento pleno por haber podido alcanzar este punto.

—¿Entonces… porqué?

Como si ello completara su pregunta, Sousuke deslizó su nariz por la blanquecina piel de su omega, en un gesto terriblemente cariñoso y sobreprotector, algo instintivo imposible de reprimir por mucho que se quisiera. Makoto esta vez aferró su mano, pero Haru ya no podía dilucidar más que una terrible idea pasando por su cabeza.

"Oh, no"

—No, no, no, no.

—Haru…

—Dijiste que esperarías, que serías diferente de otros alfas, ¡dijiste que respetarías los deseos de Rin! Tú pedazo de animal qué has hecho.

Gruñía temblando de ira sin subir el tono de su voz, pero sonando lo más amenazante posible. Sousuke por instinto deslizó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Rin tomando una posición más o menos defensiva, para sorpresa suya Makoto hacía exactamente lo mismo apretándole contra su firme pecho. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Los ojos de Rin de un achocolatado rojizo se redujeron a un mar de lágrimas para dar paso un incesante llanto que se volvía más un berrinche de niño chiquito que uno de tristeza auténtica.

—Eh, Rin… tranquilo amor.

Susurraba el alfa contra su oído tan dulcemente que el almíbar podía quedarse corto. Rin hipaba sonándose la nariz con las mismas servilletas del restaurante. Haru intentó serenarse ante tal imagen, pero le resultaba imposible, se sentía terriblemente traicionado.

—¡Son las malditas hormonas, maldición!

—Rin-chan tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Interrumpió Makoto mostrando una expresión amable e irradiando paz que a su lado omega le resultaba más que placentero. La forma en como su cuerpo respondía a Makoto era asombroso, casi mágico. Sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para darle el valor de no salir corriendo a esconderse en una piscina por años y seguir atento a las palabras del pelirojo.

—Ya te lo debes estar imaginando, Haru y tienes razón. Sousuke y yo tendremos un hijo, es por eso por lo que no podré competir más —a lo que agregó con más seguridad —Para serte sincero, no quiero seguir compitiendo… yo quiero ser el omega que Sousuke y mi hijo necesitan, ser un omega feliz, quiero lo que todo mundo quiere. Una casa limpia, muchos hijos y un alfa orgulloso de su omega. No uno que tenga que postergarse por mis ambiciones. El sueño de papá era ser nadador olímpico, el mío era poder comprender su mundo, sentir lo que él sintió, sentirme libre, pleno. Al nadar lo único que buscaba era poder reencontrarme con el padre que perdí y cuando lo hallé allí, justo a mi lado fui terriblemente feliz, pero… ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y continuar. Debo volver al lugar que me corresponde y seguir ¿entiendes?

No, por supuesto no entendía. Era por eso por lo que su vida estaba como estaba, no entendía que se suponía un omega quería. No entendía nada y por lo mismo se alejaba de Makoto, porque entre más cerca estaba de su alfa más daño le hacía, justo como el dilema del erizo. Siempre creyó que Rin era el único que lo podía comprender totalmente siendo un omega bajo el estigma y dolor que la sociedad les causaba, viviendo sólo para nadar, era lógico pensar que Rin pensaba igual a él, pero verlo así, tan omega como todos era algo insoportable. Como si todo lo vivido años atrás se quebrara en cientos de pedazos y sólo quedara él en ese restaurante.

Observó a la feliz pareja esperando por alguna respuesta suya para luego dirigirle una larga a Makoto, sus ojos eran del mismo verde de aquel jardín que llegó a convertirse en un mal recuerdo, y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo un dolor irracional sin fundamento aparente que fue destiñendo del todo los colores de aquel suave rostro para convertirlo en una gomosa figura sin rostro.

El horror y el pánico le hicieron actuar por reflejo y en apenas unos segundos ya estaba levantándose de improvisto y huyendo de aquel indescriptible horror del que era víctima. Desorientado y sin rumbo trastabilló y chocó con un tumulto de personas, luchó contra la corriente, pero dándose por vencido se dejó guiar por el flujo natural de personas, caminó por lo que le parecieron horas y cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía más cayó inerte contra el suelo sucio.

II.

—Salgamos.

—¿Salir a dónde?

Preguntó un Haruka adolescente trazando un boceto con carboncillo, Rin le sonrió divertido abrazándole por la espalda para besarle tiernamente la mejilla.

—Si, justamente eso pensé que responderías.

—¿Y qué debería contestar, entonces?

—Sí, Rin. Quiero salir contigo.

El cómo se enamoraron o por qué, era un tema sin importancia. Era natural que al pasar tantos años juntos sus lazos se afianzaran a tal nivel como para relacionarse de un modo romántico, lo cierto era que el romántico siempre fue Rin, Haru y apenas era consciente de las diferencias entre ser novios y ser amigos ( _los novios tienen sexo, los amigos no. Aunque si son de esa clase de amigos supongo que está bien…_ Era algo que solía explicarle el joven pelirrojo) aquello simplemente lo tenía sin cuidado. Le gustaba Rin, su compañía ruidosa y excéntrica, sus caprichos y la forma en que sus caricias le calmaban cuando era imposible sacarse de la cabeza aquel triste recuerdo del joven adolescente que dejó atrás. Sus manos eran las de un omega y un omega jamás le lastimaría, no como los alfas que siempre eran crueles y abusivos.

Rin era puro, divertido, espontáneo y un amante increíble. Aunque jamás lo dijo en voz alta ni nació ese pensamiento, en su corazón había un profundo sentimiento sin nombre del que no sabía mucho. Recién después de acabada su relación pudo comprender que aquello era amor.

Él fue su segundo amor, sólo que éste resultaba más tangible, menos físico y antinatural de lo que se daba con Makoto. Rin no le complementaba como Makoto, porque él era su igual, su rival y su compañero. Rin era su todo, Haru confiaba en que el omega jamás lo abandonaría. O al menos no por su voluntad. Aun así, el miedo de que algún día su naturaleza lo alejara de sus brazos era una posibilidad que le impedía dormir por las noches.

Sabía que algún día aquello sucedería, que era antinatural que dos omegas se enamoren y renieguen el llamado de sus alfas. Sucedió una tarde de verano en sus vacaciones por Italia, un joven oficial de interpol casi le rompe el brazo para alcanzarles, bastó un segundo para que Rin y Sousuke se hubiesen conocido y saber que eran destinados alfa-omega. Ni siquiera cuando Rin le explicó que estaba en una relación con Haru fue suficiente como para cortar esos lazos.

Haru sabía que estaba aprovechándose de su profunda lealtad hacia él y que por su bondad jamás habría hecho nada por herirlo, mucho menos engañarlo. Se permitió retenerlo por dos meses más antes de romper con Rin sin importarle lo mucho que el omega llorara y lo maldijera por no luchar por su relación. Estaba consciente de que por mucho amor que hubiera el instinto siempre era más fuerte. Un año más tarde Sousuke y Rin eran una pareja oficialmente alfa-omega y la marca en su cuello era la prueba fehaciente de que Haru estuvo en lo correcto al dejarlo ir.

El perder a Rin fue muy diferente a perder a Makoto, perder a Rin como pareja sólo le devolvía un amigo y un corazón roto. Perder a Makoto era perderse a si mismo, sentir la muerte una y otra vez y aun así sentirte lo suficientemente vivo como para ser desgarrado por un intenso dolor.

Haru no perdió a Rin, no en realidad, sólo volvió a su punto original, donde las cosas seguían su curso, y continuaba acompañándole en aquel bucle que él mismo había creado para protegerse de sus demonios internos.

Él no lo perdió, no aquella vez, pero ahora que dejaría de ser su compañero en ese cruel mundo de la natación competitiva, totalmente solo. Era aterrador.

—Tu no me perdiste.

Aquella voz le sorprendió, frente a él estaba el Makoto de sus recuerdos. Era tan joven y delgado que su fragilidad resultaba algo de cuidado, traía puesta la misma ropa con que le vio esa última vez. Sus manos seguían empuñando su chaqueta nerviosamente y más que un alfa, parecía un niño a punto de quebrarse.

—Siempre velé por ti ¿no fue suficiente con que Rin estuviera a tu lado? Tu sabes cuánto te quiero, te quiero tanto que duele… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Haru se mordió los labios reprimiendo el llanto.

—¡Me abandonaste!

—No podía tocarte, ni siquiera podías tenerme cerca por más de una hora, incluso en el agua eras incapaz de tratarme como antes. Siempre le he temido al agua y aun así si era por ti… por ti haría lo que fuera ¡Y lo hice! ¡Lo hago! ¿No ves que me duele? ¿Por qué tenías que odiarme?

Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que reprimía le impedían ver al niño, pero por su voz sabía el profundo daño que nacía desde su pecho.

—Haru, tú me amas.

—No.

—Y amabas a Rin. Fuiste tú quien nos alejó, a ambos. Rin no habría aceptado a Sousuke de otra forma, le empujaste a estar con su alfa. Dime ¿por qué?

—No hice tal cosa.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No.

—Te diré lo que creo. Creo que tienes miedo, estas aterrado de que alguien te ame, y te hiera como tu propio padre lo hizo. Temes que algún día nos cansemos de ti y te dejemos como lo hizo tu madre, tu abuela… Que son sólo pretextos esto de tus crisis emocionales, siento que puedes manejarlas con un poco de práctica. Confío en que así será. Te asusta quedarte solo pero no eres capaz de tenernos cerca ¿qué más podíamos hacer?

—Eso no es…

—Haru-chan ¿no deberías estar feliz? Serás tío.

—Tengo miedo, Makoto.

—¿Y crees que yo no? Después de todo, sólo soy un niño llorón ¿no me decías eso a menudo?

Haru dejó que las lágrimas desbordaran su rostro y cayeran en un suelo sin eco, aquello le permitió ver al verdadero Makoto, ya no era un niño, era el hombre que reencontró a su llegada.

—No quiero perder a Rin… no quiero perderte a ti.

Sintió su abrazo cálido, Makoto siempre lo era, incluso en su mente.

—¿Cuándo me has perdido? Deberías felicitar a Rin, que de seguro debe estar echo un mar de lágrimas. Apuesto eres el segundo en saber la noticia y por eso te llamó tan urgentemente, después de todo eres muy importante para él. Haru-chan, ¿no he hecho ya suficiente como para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me importas?

El omega negó contra su pecho.

—Entonces no me apartes así, idiota.

Makoto rio, a Haruka le encantaba su risa suave y acompasada.

—Eso se lo deberías decir a Makoto cuando lo veas.

—Pero si tú eres…

III.

—Haru, Haru, ¡Haru!

Despertó bruscamente ante tal llamado, de principio pegó un respingo al ver una figura aterradora y deformada apretándolo contra su cuerpo, pero en cuanto fue consciente de su temblor pudo comprender que el ente estaba tan aterrado como él. De apoco, la figura grisácea fue recobrando el color, era como una revelación ante sus ojos, un rostro amorfo que lentamente tomaba facciones humanas hasta convertirse en aquella que mantenía grabada en sus retinas, era hermoso. Simplemente, hermoso. Era su alfa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? Dios, creí que moriría del susto, jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto. Si retrocedieras a ese estado, si todos nuestros esfuerzos se perdieran no lo soportaría ¿me escuchas, Haru? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Puedo tocarte? ¿Está bien que lo haga?

Fue un impulso, un simple roce de labios, pero suficiente para calmar todo aquel lío.

—Hablas demasiado, Makoto.

—Ha-haru.

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones de por medio, Haru lo besó por segunda vez aquel día, le besó con ternura, con aquel sentimiento que su subconsciente insistía en gritarle. Makoto siguió petrificado por unos segundos más hasta responder con una intensidad que no parecía propia de él. Sus dedos se aferraron a esa quijada bien marcada y delineó con su lengua cada rincón posible de su boca. Makoto era delicioso, como un rompecabezas la última pieza encajaba perfecto y un sentimiento de satisfacción embargaba su corazón. Makoto aferró su espalda, como si temiera que en cualquier momento él pudiese cambiar de opinión y salir huyendo otra vez, pero no había nada más contrario a tal cosa. Necesitaba trasmitirle lo que en palabras le resultaba imposible.

Makoto le abrazaba como en su mente, tal vez un poco más brusco. Seguía temblando.

—Tenía miedo, creí que no podría encontrarte.

Haru buscó sus ojos verdes, sólo podía sentir una atracción insoportable hacia ellos.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

—Hm.

Esta vez fue el alfa quien comenzó otro beso.

IV.

Regresaron una hora más tarde, con los labios hinchados e incapaces de mirarse. Lo cierto era que Haru no se había ido muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, simplemente había colapsado a una cuadra del restaurante, en un callejón sin salida, de todas formas, en cuanto llegaron Rin se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como un condenado durante un largo rato.

—Lo siento tanto Haru, yo sabía que esto iría mal, pero estaba tan feliz y…

Volvía a llorar. Haru sintió un cálido sentimiento fraternal inundarlo y se permitió tranquilizarlo con suaves caricias en su cabeza, como cuando eran novios. Aunque sabía Sousuke estaría hecho una furia lo perdonaría en breve, después de todo, le debía mucho y más ahora que lo alejaba así del mundo competitivo.

—Rin… lamento lo de antes. Yo… felicidades.

Rin se abrazó con más fuerza al omega y dejó fluir todos sus miedos hasta calmarse.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Le preguntó caminando por un parque cercano. Tanto Makoto como Sousuke se habían dedicado a intercambiar opiniones un poco más lejos con tal de dejarles un momento de privacidad.

—Ayer, más bien Sousuke fue quien lo notó, dijo que mi olor era más dulce y que mis cambios de humor eran más bruscos que de costumbre.

—Siempre has sido una mocosa llorona. No noto la diferencia.

Rin se la había dejado pasar y continuó su historia. Resultaba ser que la noche anterior, para ser precisos celebrando la Navidad con los Yamazaki, Rin se la pasó lloriqueando porque su suegra había dicho que lucía más gordo de lo que recordaba y había sido imposible pararlo hasta que Sousuke llamó a Gou y la puso por alto parlante, el padre de Sousuke algo impactado los felicitó y dijo que eran los mismos síntomas que su esposa presentó cuando lo esperaba a él. Atontados por la noticia Sousuke corrió en busca de un test de embarazo muy entrada en la mañana y ya por medio día Rin y su suegra eran mejores amigos, dándose y recibiendo concejos de cómo sobrellevar un embarazo. Era natural que Haru fuera el siguiente en enterarse.

Haru le agradeció sinceramente por ello, como también de las molestias de tener que tomar el tren a Tokio solo para verlo.

—Y bien, supongo que tú y Makoto ya han solucionado sus asuntos.

Le dijo con aire burlón. Nanase se sorprendió de haberse olvidado por completo de la entrega de documentos y buscó con la mirada a Makoto. Mierda, ahí estaba de nuevo el intenso deseo del que era incapaz de deshacerse.

—Tenía planeado irme por la tarde.

Rin le miró con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Y te llevarás a Makoto contigo?

—No, Rin. Makoto y yo. Ya no hay nada que nos una.

—¿Seguro? porque por cómo se miran, estoy seguro de que serías capaz de arrancarle la ropa aquí mismo frente a todos. Y viceversa, claro.

—Es complicado.

Rin suspiró dedicándole largas miradas a ambos como si intentara analizarles el aura. Para luego suspirar y darse por vencido.

—En serio, ambos son tan…

—Toraichi. *

—¿Eh?

—Toraichi sería un buen nombre para el bebé.

—Oh, tú rey demonio. Odio no poder odiarte, ven aquí.

Rin se abrazó a Haru y no lo soltó por horas hasta que Sousuke no aguantó más los celos y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su hotel para "desinfectarlo" últimas palabras que le escuchó decir antes de llevárselo indignado y de mala gana. Makoto lucía a punto de echarse a reír, pero demostrando una expresión mal fingida de preocupación.

Regresaron a casa pensativos y evitando rozarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aquel debía ser el final de todo y enfrentarlo con la mayor dignidad posible era lo mejor. Makoto le hizo saber que aún les quedaba una hora antes de que cerrara el registro alfa-omega. Y que por tanto estaría poniéndose por fin el esmoquin negro que no pudo usar anteriormente. Haru seguía pensativo recordando aquella conversación de la que fue testigo por casualidad antes de que Rin fuera arrastrado por su pareja.

Haru había pasado rápidamente a los baños públicos y de casualidad Makoto y Rin charlaban a una pared de distancia frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Específicamente en busca de un té verde con jengibre y menta de edición limitada que sólo podían hallar en Japón y que resultaba ser uno de los primeros antojos de Matsuoka. Parecía al borde de romperle la mano a Makoto de no entregarle la bebida pronto. El omega no quiso dar muestra de que se hallaba ahí más por temor a una posible reprimenda de Rin que por querer ocultarse de verdad.

—No lo entiendo—se le oía a Rin desde las ventanas abiertas superiores del baño —Él está bien, quiero decir ya no te rechaza. Y han pasado años desde que no sufre alguna crisis por tener demasiado cerca un alfa, con Sousuke se lleva relativamente bien.

—Es algo que debo hacer, Rin. Haru está mejor sin mí.

—¿Ha? ¿Como es eso posible? ¿No has visto cómo te mira?

—Rin sólo detente… ya es hora de acabar con todo esto.

—Oh, no. Tú te estás rindiendo ¿es eso? Porque de otra forma no puedo entender cómo no lo has tomado ya.

—Soy muy feliz, Rin. Poder verlo nuevamente, que me hable, me mire sin sentir miedo, que sonría y sea feliz es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por él. Yo soy muy afortunado.

—Oh demonios, no. Ustedes dos me han hecho llorar todo el día. ¿Cómo va a estar bien que no estés con él si cuando te miro lo único que puedo ver es al Makoto que me rogaba que me llevara a Haru para recuperarse?

—Él está bien por ahora, pero arriesgarme a recordarle todo lo que pasó con su padre. Si su mente volviera a ese estado no podría seguir viviendo. Haru es lo más importante para mí. Siempre lo será esté donde esté.

—Argh, ustedes siempre han sido igual.

—¿Rin?

Haru prestó oído a lo que parecía un suspiro de parte del omega para luego continuar con un tono nostálgico de voz.

—Cuando éramos novios, yo era inconsciente y bastante inmaduro, creía que jamás hallaría a mi alfa y no podía hacerme una idea de lo que significaba estar lejos del otro, de no sentir su calidez, ni lo que significaba para él. Incluso viendo el trastorno de pérdida en Haru era incapaz de asimilar lo que pasaba con él. Por mucho tiempo sentí muchos celos de ti, sentía (no, más bien estaba seguro) de que cuando Haru me miraba no era a mí a quien veía. Todo el tiempo parecía como si estuviera buscándote. Anhelando porque un día aparecieras extendiendo tu mano y sacándolo del agua. Vi la decepción en sus ojos cuando conocí a Sousuke, pero también alivio. Eso me hizo entrar en razón y comprender que Haru jamás ha sido libre, él siempre ha estado atado a tu recuerdo. Con la esperanza de que algún día lo rescates de la profunda soledad que el agua le da. Makoto, conozco a Haru y estoy seguro de que él no quiere irse.

—Rin…

—No lo hagas. No entregues los papeles que faltan para completar su anulación. Déjalo todo y sigue a Haru. Si eres incapaz de pedirle que abandone sus sueños hazlo tú. Busca una manera de estar con él. De otra forma no te perdonaré ¿entendido?

V.

—Bien, ya estoy listo ¿tienes todo? ¿Haru, qué haces con…? ¡wahh! ¿esos no son los documentos?

Chillaba Makoto observando como Haru estaba a punto de rasgarlos. Casi de un saltó se lanzó contra él intentando arrebatárselos de las manos. Haru lo esquivó sintiendo su espalda contra aquel fuerte pecho. Al instante la sumisión de su cuerpo le hizo flaquear y liberar el hedor de sus feromonas. Makoto aprovechó aquello para hacerse con los papeles, pero en cuanto su nariz estuvo cerca de su cuello, sus manos fueron incapaces de retenerlos cayendo a sus pies.

—Haru, se nos hará tarde.

—Makoto, se lo prometiste a Rin.

—Haru, por favor.

Rogó Makoto evitando su mirada, agachándose y volviendo a guardar todo en su bolso. Haru sentía su pecho abrirse en una gruesa herida, pero evitó demostrar lo dolido que estaba.

—Puedo ir yo solo si no eres capaz.

Fue lo que dijo antes de pasar de él y avanzar decidido hasta la puerta de entrada. Su perfil era alto e imponente y el aroma que liberaba le hizo temblar de puro terror, aquello era un alfa y no parecía haber nada del Makoto cálido que recordaba. Antes de entrar en pánico la voz de su interior le obligó a calmarse y darse cuenta de lo que Makoto estaba haciendo. Expeliendo feromonas que doblegaran a su omega interior para obligarle a quedarse estático y ser incapaz de rechistar.

—No, detente.

—Lo siento, Haru.

—¡No! ¡espera!

Pero era incapaz de moverse y para cuando logró hacerlo Makoto ya estaba fuera del apartamento y la puerta cerrada.

—Espera, idiota.

Sollozó cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo de la entrada.

* * *

*Toraichi Matsuoka: Es el difunto padre de Rin y Gou. Haru lo propone como nombre para el bebé. Pueden darle el significado que quieran, pero para mí se me imagina el nuevo sueño de Rin.

Escribir este capítulo costó bastante en especial la relación que tuvo con Rin. No me malentiendan, me encanta el personaje y como se desenvuelve con Haru, pero siempre me ha causado la sensación de que un romance entre Haru y Rin terminaría mal y bueno… aquí lo aplico. Para los que estén tan frustrados como yo por ESTO en general en serio lo siento, pero es que cada vez que intento escribir "comedia" termina convertido en un dramón y hasta yo termino llorando cuando lo escribo.

Disculpen el retraso, como siempre terminé fallando en eso, pero al menos aquí está. El próximo en serio espero tenerlo el sábado. Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, me hacen el día.


	9. El amor de un Alfa

**Advertencias:** Sin ánimos de hacer spoilers si no está preparado mentalmente para lo que va leyendo déjelo ahí y siga en el siguiente capitulo (que no pasa nada yo no me enojo), para los demás que si se animan lenguaje obsceno y mucho más.

* * *

El amor de un alfa

Tac, tac, tac.

Era el sonido del reloj contando lentamente cada segundo de aquella larga hora en que se hundía en el protector nido omega. El minutero repiqueteaba en su cabeza y pese a que el reloj de pared estuviera a metros de distancia el sonido aumentaba cada vez más hasta ensordecerle. Ya no había trastorno ni nada que lo aliviara de la conciencia de esperar por Makoto cual escena del juicio final.

Tac, tac, tac.

Y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento enloquecería, que su corazón se haría trizas y todo el lugar desaparecería ante sus ojos. Eso era lo único que podía esperar, perder la cordura ante algo tan desgarrador. Era su maldición tener que pasar por algo así sin que su mente lo protegiera de aquel daño, estaba seguro era un último regalo de su alfa.

Estaba cuerdo, lúcido, y terriblemente vivo.

Cuando el reloj marcó una hora transcurrida el ritmo de su corazón se adaptó al golpetear del reloj, lento, brusco, doloroso. Un minuto más y estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas, un minuto más y…

La puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente y sintió como su alma se elevaba hasta los cielos. No quería enfrentar aquello, más bien era incapaz de hacerlo. Posó su mirada por la figura del alfa que le abandonaba por siempre y jamás le pareció tan enorme y omnipotente. Un dios que a su paso podía traer tanto paz como destrucción. Era hermoso, alto, atlético y bien proporcionado, lo único que no encajaba en aquella perfección era la expresión desencajada en su rostro y el bolso que debía contener los documentos deslizarse lentamente por su hombro hasta caer sordamente contra el piso.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró Haru tan bajo y quejumbroso que no parecía su propia voz —Creí que. De verdad creí que…

Estaba temblando, aferrado a la manta como si de su vida dependiera, en ella su olor y el de Makoto estaban mezclados en perfecta armonía, como debía ser pero que muy tarde lograba comprender. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, no quería hacerlo, no ahora, que todo terminaba. Sintió sus pasos acercarse lentamente y tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le trababa en la garganta.

—Haruka.

El oír su nombre completo y de tal modo encapsuló de alguna forma su ira para liberarla en cosa de segundos lanzándose por donde debía estar su cuello. Lo aferró firme por la camisa y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Te pedí que no lo hicieras! ¿Por qué, Makoto? ¿Por qué?

Gritó encontrándose de lleno con sus ojos verdes enrojecidos y su boca abierta sin saber que decir. Su expresión era tan lastimera que Haru fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra más.

Makoto sorprendido por aquella muestra de sus emociones esbozó una sonrisa triste y se permitió acariciarle suavemente las mejillas, el tacto era tan delicado que parecía como si temiera que en cualquier momento el omega pudiese romperse. Con más lentitud aún, para asombro suyo, se acercó tanteando de apoco su piel, parecía como si intentase grabar en su mente cada olor, sabor o sensación que su cercanía le generase. Haru comprendió de inmediato lo que hacía.

Era la despedida.

Pese a la rabia acumulada y la pena, sentía como su cuerpo cedía ante aquella muestra de sumisión por parte del alfa. No era justo pelear cuando ya no había marcha atrás asique por primera vez dejó que el omega en su interior tomara el total control por él.

Buscó su mirada verdosa, aquella que amaba tanto como odiaba, incapaz de apartar la vista un solo segundo. Los dedos de Makoto descendían lento desde su mentón hasta delinear con delicadeza su clavícula. Haru decidió hacer lo mismo. Su piel siempre sería más cálida, no podía hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería a tocarla, era imperdonable.

La distancia entre ellos era ínfima pero como si tratara de un mutuo acuerdo ninguno haría nada por traspasarlo. Aun así, era capaz de percibir el aroma que le causaba tanta locura como placer. Deseaba frotar su nariz por su cuello y enloquecer a un punto sin retorno, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, rozando con sus dedos cada una de sus facciones grabándose a fuego cada sensación, cada roce y sentimiento. Contener la respiración y jadear bajito cuando sentía que Makoto sobrepasaba aquella línea imaginaria entre los dos era lo único que podía hacer.

—Lo siento, Haru.

" _Ya, lo sé, idiota" "Cállate" "Cierra la boca" "No te quiero cerca nunca más"_ Fueron algunas de las frases ingeniosas con las que pudo colaborar y salir invicto de aquello. Mas en respuesta lo único que vino a él fue un quejido violento al sentir los dedos de Makoto recorrer su nuca, allí por donde era terriblemente sensible.

—Lo siento— repitió —pero… no soy tan bueno como creí. Haru perdóname.

Haru intentó regresar a sus cabales, de verdad que trató, pero sentirlo tan cerca y tan roto era físicamente imposible para un omega como él rechazarlo y atender a su sentido común. Apenas y una décima parte de su cerebro estaba prestando atención a sus palabras y no cómo bajaba peligrosamente aquella mano derecha por los músculos de su espalda.

—Ma…Makoto.

—No pude hacerlo, Haru.

El repiquetear del reloj paró abruptamente y por el medio segundo adicional que tardó en comprender la oración completa sus ojos conectaron con los del alfa en pura sorpresa.

—No pude entregarlos. Yo, no… la verdad es que yo no quise hacerlo. No quise.

—¿Tú no…?

Tachibana negó en un gesto avergonzado.

—¿Sigo siendo tuyo?

—Eh, bueno técnicamente jamás lo has sido y estamos desenlazados para Japón, pero…

Y no pudo seguir hablando porque Haru lo había empujado contra el sofá y el nido omega tomándolo por sorpresa. Sólo hasta ahí, cuando Makoto lucía apenado, sorprendido y avergonzado, Haru sintió que el tiempo volvía a correr con normalidad y que los sentimientos que llevaba reprimiendo desde que le conoció salían a la luz.

Como si su rostro siempre hubiese sido así de expresivo una fea mueca se difuminó por él y gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, lloró como un mocoso, peor que Rin. Lloró de impotencia y alivio golpeteando sin fuerza el pecho del alfa que tiernamente acariciaba su cabeza. Sobó sus mejillas y continuó llorando y maldiciéndolo entre dientes, observando entre su nubosa visión una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ya creía no volver a verle más. Sollozó y se dejó confortar por aquellas fuertes manos que parecían decirle _"Estoy aquí, deja salir todo lo que sientes. Quiero saberlo todo de ti"_

—Haru.

Dijo Makoto limpiándole la nariz con la manga de su camisa, no podía imaginar escena más falta de romance que esa, pero el simple hecho de que Makoto estuviera allí con él en aquel momento lo significaba todo.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…

Repetía el omega como si aquella palabra tratase de un mantra. Todo su cuerpo se sentía relajar al borde de parecer gelatina. Makoto sonreía con más fuerza sin dejar de mirarle.

—Haru.

Le llamó bajito acercándose hasta depositar un suave beso por su omoplato. Tanteando con su lengua la piel que ardía por ser probada.

—Quiero tocarte.

El pelinegro gorjeó en agonía ante ello. Era evidente que quien hablaba por él, era el alfa y no el Makoto que conocía, pese a una alarma instintiva de temor mayoritariamente lo que inundó sus pensamientos era un _Hazlo, por favor._

Sentir los labios de Makoto contra su piel era darse cuenta de que aquello que llamaba estar vivo, era una vil ilusión, sin su aliento contra él apenas y era un cascarón inservible. Jadeó con martirio al sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, sentía que sus últimas fuerzas se drenaban y lo único que quedaba era la total entrega. Makoto le besó como nunca, haciendo lucir todos los anteriores como gestos inocentes, casi infantiles. Ser tomado por aquella abrazante pasión era consumirse en llamas y no querer salir nunca de ahí. Él quien siempre fue del elemento agua consumirse en el fuego era algo inimaginable y nuevo (e increíblemente placentero) Le delineó con la lengua probando cada parte de él, Haru se dejó entregar por entero, necesitaba recibir todo lo que Makoto desesperadamente intentaba contener. Se besaron con fervor, aferrándose al otro como si se les fuera la vida. El ir y venir de sus caderas, las manos de Makoto guiándolo en movimientos lentos y ondulantes, frotándose contra la ropa, jadeando y volviendo a besarse reconociendo cada parte del otro como debía ser. Haru ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, sólo sabía que estaba bien y que sería imposible parar.

—Ha-haru no…

—No te atrevas, Makoto.

Advirtió el omega aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos sobre el regazo del alfa. Deslizando la nariz por su cuello como ansiaba robándole el control de su mente un par de minutos.

—No es eso.

Intentaba explicar el alfa, soltando un par de gruñidos ante el roce de sus cuerpos y lo bien que encajaban.

—No me abandonaras, no esta vez.

Makoto estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Haru tapó su boca con su mano derecha manteniendo el control entre ellos. Los movimientos cada vez más erráticos y rápidos les estaba enloqueciendo y llevando al nirvana sin tener noción de lo que hacían del todo.

—Mmm ¡Maru! Mmh… m…maru.

Se oía el sonido cortado del alfa, para cuando Haru comprendió que intentaba decir Makoto ya era algo tarde. Ambos estaban tan calientes que con un mínimo roce lo más obvio sería ese resultado. Se habían corrido en sus pantalones por apenas unos minutos de contacto. Peor que dos adolescentes hormonales.

—Oh…

Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del alfa. Sintiendo como Makoto lanzaba una risita entre avergonzada y divertida. No obstante, no hubo tiempo para sentirse culpable, Makoto ya había cambiado de posiciones desnudándole con la mirada. Había que ser un tonto para esperar que algo así frenara a un alfa. El aroma que su cuerpo expelía era denso, dulce pero curiosamente placentero. Funcionando tanto como sedante como afrodisiaco.

Ver las pupilas de su alfa dilatarse de puro deseo era algo digno de enmarcarse. Haru alzó su mano, deseaba tocarlo, desnudarlo y conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Makoto la tomó entre la suya y delineó cada dedo con la lengua, dedicándose a lamer y succionar el índice y corazón con hambre, justo como esperaba hiciera con la zona baja de su cuerpo. No había espacio para la vergüenza, sólo para el descubrimiento y el placer.

Quitarle la camisa resultó un tanto complicado cuando una de sus manos estaba recibiendo todo el fervor de un alfa. Makoto lucía divertido de verle luchar contra los botones de la camisa y tras unos minutos de triste agonía él mismo le ayudó quitándosela, para ser precisos abriéndola a la fuerza por donde varios botones volaban lejos de la tela. Haru creía perder el aire. Si tenía la impresión de que Makoto no era un mortal verlo así, semidesnudo, le daba la certeza de que había sido esculpido por los mismos dioses si es que no era ya uno. Su boca antes seca comenzó a salivar. Tenía un hambre que no podría ser saciada de otra forma más que teniéndolo profundo en su interior.

Los dedos, al fin libres de las dulces caricias de su alfa, trazaron un recorrido húmedo por su pecho bien formado, al tacto era tan suave y duro paradójicamente. Bajo sus dedos, podía percibir su estremecimiento, el palpitar incesante de su corazón y su respiración cada vez más errática y pesada. Los abdominales firmemente marcados guiaban un sendero profético que se atrevió a recorrer hasta acabar aferrándose al botón del pantalón. Últimamente estaba comenzando a odiar de sobremanera los botones.

Makoto no le ayudó esta vez, muy interesado en deslizar su nariz por aquel mar hormonal que desprendía su cuerpo, en especial su nuca.

—Haru.

Sólo eso bastaba para que el omega temblara como un adicto, ahora lo era. Makoto era su droga y necesitaba saciarse de él. Quitarle la camiseta era un eufemismo, se la arrancó, con su increíble fuerza bruta (la que siempre ocultaba de todos) quedó hecha girones en el suelo lo mismo que hacía al arrebatarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. En segundos hizo lo que Haru no lograba en largos minutos de maniobras y todo su autocontrol. Makoto había sido amable (como siempre) y le había permitido la dominación, que se lo arrebatara se sentía para su asombro increíblemente bien.

Lentamente habían descendido con la manta omega hasta el piso alfombrado, la sensación de la suave tela contra su espalda y su alfa encima suyo era lo más placentero que había sentido en toda su vida sólo pudiendo igualarse a la de estar en el agua y aun así el concepto era distinto, el agua era su pasión, su vida y su causa, pero a cambio como si de una maldición tratara siempre conllevaría el peso de la soledad y el odio. Con Makoto sobre él, el miedo desaparecía y la sensación de estar luchando contra cientos de miles se esfumaba por un calorcillo agradable.

Tachibana lo recorrió con la lengua, ni siquiera era del todo consiente para saber cómo o cuánto, sólo sabía que el calor le estaba enloqueciendo y que la manta quedaría igual que su camiseta si seguía trazando círculos con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Temblaba extasiado por la firmeza con que lo aferraba, las marcas de sus dedos quedarían impresas por su cuerpo y la sola idea le sacaba unos cuantos gemidos. Sentirse suyo, _SUYO_ , esa era una palabra que temió por tanto tiempo pero que ahora sonaba bien, demasiado bien. Quería que todos supieran lo que Makoto le estaba haciendo allí, en la sala de estar.

Su zona baja que desde hacía tiempo reaccionó del todo se erigía con orgullo ante el exasperantemente paciente alfa que parecía degustarlo como si no estuviera desesperado (tanto como lo estaba el mismo Haru) por tomarlo. Serpenteando peligrosamente por su cadera donde chupaba y mordía a gusto.

—Ma…Makoto… Ah. No juegues, Mako…

Pero la frase quedó cortada a la mitad cuando todo el aire de sus pulmones lo abandonaba en un fuerte gemido que le arqueó la espalda. Acaba de metérselo a la boca, de un solo trago. La boca del alfa era una puta maravilla, tan caliente, humada y mierda ¡…! Estaba en blanco, sintiendo su movimiento de dentro hacía fuera. Jadeando de placer. Apenas aguantando los deseos de gritar. Y justo cuando creía que perdería el juicio y vería estrellas.

¡Pop! Sus divinos labios abandonaban su necesitado miembro para dedicarle una larga mirada entre divertida y extasiada.

—¿Pasa algo, Haru? ¿Dime, Haru-chan que necesitas?

—Ma…mak…maldito.

Gruñía entre jadeante y terriblemente caliente. Desde su perspectiva los ojos siempre verdes del mayor tomaban un tono dorado, rodeado de unas pupilas oscuras dilatadas por el mismo fuego que le consumía. Aquel no era su Makoto, quien le causaba ternura y amor. Allí estaba el animal que quería devorarlo, tomarle sin piedad y hacerle su presa por siempre. El cómo le miraba y sonreía era algo nuevo que hacía saltar de emoción a su omega.

—¿Qué quieres Haru? ¿No te he dicho que ya no soy tan bueno leyendo tu mente? No puedo saber lo que quieres si no me lo dices —Susurraba burlón mordiendo por el interior de sus piernas dejando marcas violáceas.

Su testaruda cabeza le decía que lo mandara al diablo. El omega en su interior por el contrario estaba preguntando que tan pronto y duro podría cogérselo. Un debate mental insoportable para alguien que ardía por sentirse lleno interiormente de una jodida vez. Optó por lo más fácil.

—Quítatelo.

—¿Quitarme? ¿Qué quieres quitarme Haru-chan?

Decía volviendo a su entrepierna deslizando en una caricia su mejilla contra aquel falo desesperado por atención.

—Todo. Quítate todo.

Una sonrisa burlona nació por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Qué quieres hacer después?

—¡Que te den!— chillaba furioso moviendo inconscientemente las caderas contra la suave mejilla del alfa en un desesperado intento por recobrar el intenso placer que le daba hacía pocos segundos.

—Dime, Haru-chan.

—Quiero…

—¿Hm?

—Te… te quiero a ti. Makoto, te necesito— el alfa le miró esperando, ambos necesitaban oír esas palabras —Házmelo… Quiero que me tomes, por… favor.

Si rogó o no, más tarde discutirían de ello. Sobre él y besándose intensamente Makoto se contorneaba, moviéndose desesperado por fricción. Haru se aferró a su ancha espalda, sintiéndose en el cielo a cada gruñido que el alfa exhalaba al rozar en el lugar correcto. En segundos, los pantalones y la ropa interior estaban fuera de discusión. Haru anhelante observaba aquello que estaba seguro lo partiría en dos.

—Dime, Haru ¿me extrañaste? Yo te extrañé un montón. No sabes lo mucho que he esperado por esto.

—Ma…

—Shhht. Ya lo sé. Déjame disfrutar este momento. Mañana puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero sólo por este instante, déjame tener el control, permíteme ser tu alfa.

Con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas Haru asintió aferrándose con más fuerza a su ancha espalda.

Ya no había más rastro del amable Makoto sólo aquel que liberaba un insoportable aroma que exigía su absoluta sumisión y al omega que lloriqueaba en su interior por ser tomado. Sus ojos lo recorrían con tanto deseo que resultaba físico, le besó hasta sentir los labios doloridos y aun así exigir por más. Mordió con fuerza contra su cuello, tan cerca de su nuca que un gritito de sorpresa, placer y frustración lo abandonó sin su consentimiento. La sonrisa que le devolvió ante tal gesto fue una perversa y burlona. Podía ser que Makoto fuera un algodón de azúcar que no mataría una mosca, pero el alfa, oh el alfa. Ese era cosa seria, el alfa mataría porque alguien siquiera pensase en acercársele, el alfa estaba decidido a hacerle pagar con creces todos aquellos años de soledad y abandono. Quería hacerle suplicar y rogar perdón, implorarle a punta de gemidos y gritos por un poco de su carne caliente y perfecta.

Haru temblaba como una hoja al viento, desesperado por sentirlo ya, dentro. Enloquecido por la dominación y los profundos deseos que el alfa le dejaba leer entre líneas. Esas manos le tocaban, jugueteaban, pero se detenían justo cuando creía poder darse un respiro. Casi le miraba con un _qué quieres de mí._ La respuesta era un claro, _suplícame, si lo quieres ponte de rodillas._

Si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos se abría exaltado al darse cuenta del profundo vinculo que formaban sin siquiera una mordida de por medio para saber sin una sola palabra lo que el mayor quería. Eso, si tuviera algo de lucidez, porque lo que hizo en cosa de segundos fue cambiar de posiciones, arrodillado esperando por su orden. Makoto con una sonrisa trémula y salvaje guio su mano hasta aquella gloriosa erección.

—Ya sabes qué hacer con esa boquita tuya.

Susurró deslizando sus dedos por los labios del omega magullados de tanto besar. Apresándole desde la nuca para acercarle tembloroso contra su miembro. Haru tragó grueso, dudoso de que algo así de grande pudiese entrar en su boca. Era bien sabido que los alfas eran reconocidos por su dotado equipamiento, pero verlo en directo era otra cosa. Su interior, vibraba ansioso, secretando jugos que se deslizaban hasta sus muslos, preparándole anticipadamente a lo que sería la mejor follada de la vida. Sentir su sabor, era terriblemente intenso, enviando espasmos de júbilo por toda su columna. Makoto guiaba sus movimientos acariciando su cabeza como diciendo, _así, omega, así me gusta._ No había más orgullo que complacer a su alfa, y Haru después de años de rechazo sentía que estaba en el puto cielo con coro de ángeles y todo.

Sentir su nudo contra la garganta despertó el instinto primitivo de procrear, incluso cuando una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que su cuerpo era incapaz de lograrlo, todo él estaba ansioso por darle al alfa lo que esperaba. Makoto por como movía sus caderas era consciente del mismo deseo.

Corriéndose dulcemente contra sus labios, trazó un recorrido hasta su mentón y se permitió por unos segundos ver su obra. Haru estaba total y absolutamente a su merced. Incluso con el temblor de ambos cuerpos Makoto fácilmente lo redujo en cosa de segundos dedicándose a analizar la entrada desesperada por atención. Las uñas de Haru se aferraron a la manta omega escuchándose un sonido de desgarre de fondo al tener la lengua del alfa penetrándole sin previo aviso. Haru había hecho trizas la manta y Makoto todo su sentido común. Haru se arqueaba, rogaba, gritaba y sollozaba moviendo sus caderas ondeantemente en sentido contrario a esa lengua caliente.

—Por favor…

Rogaba con la garganta seca de tanto gemir.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Quieres que pare, Haru-chan?

Quería odiarlo, decirle que sí, que parara si eso se le antojaba, quería cabrearse, pero sólo podía gimotear negando con todas sus fuerzas _. Sigue,_ pensaba, _por favor, muévete de una maldita vez._

Incluso sin verlo sintió su sonrisa impregnada por toda su espalda, poco después un chillido ahogado como quien pierde el aire abandonó sus labios. Al fin y de una vez por todas le había penetrado con tal certeza que lo único de lo que era capaz de ver eran puntitos blancos y el halo de su propio aliento. Makoto lo tomó con una intensidad impensable, descubriendo cada parte de su interior, degustándolo, reconociendo aquel molde estrecho diseñado sólo para él. Guiando un constante y profundo ritmo, Haru era incapaz de sentir la fuerza de los dedos del alfa aferrando sus caderas, sólo estaba el calor que difuminaba sus sentidos y le obligaba a moverse en busca de más fricción. Sentía en rojo, todo era ardor, hacía tanto calor que estaba seguro explotaría muy pronto. Por como presionaba contra su próstata estaba seguro eso era lo que el alfa quería. Y ahora que eran uno si eso quería el alfa también él. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su lengua trazando su columna de manera ascendente dejando marcas por las costillas y músculos. Se removió ansioso cuando lo sintió delineando su nuca, por donde las glándulas se deshacían en feromonas para atraerlo a su red.

Muérdeme, muérdeme, muérdeme, muérdeme… resonaba en su cabeza de forma exigente. Haru sabía que por cómo Makoto se había vuelto mucho más grande en su interior y su ritmo aumentaba, estaba intentando con todo su autocontrol no marcarlo y hacerle olvidar con el sexo lo que su omega exigía en ese instante. Un agudo dolor inundó su pecho _, el alfa nos rechaza_ , decía el omega, incluso cuando el placer era mucho mayor _. El alfa no nos cree suficiente para tomarnos_ , Haru lloriqueaba y gemía a la vez.

Entonces la sintió, una primera mordida, seguida de una y otra, hasta que el dolor superaba el placer. Makoto lo mordía como una bestia alrededor del lugar que desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Mi pobrecito omega, que mal te estas portando. Si quieres que lo haga tendrás que ganártelo. Te daré lo que quieres sólo si haces lo que digo ¿entendido?

Haru asintió mordiéndose los labios, aquellas marcas no eran tan placenteras como la que esperaba, pero con eso tendría suficiente hasta perder la conciencia otra vez.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora, Haru?

Apenas y podía procesar sintiéndolo golpetear contra su entrada incesantemente.

—Por…portarme bien.

—Buen chico, y por eso tendrás esta recompensa.

La manta omega se hizo trizas aún más bajo sus nudillos blancos. Un calor increíble se hizo dueño de su interior y una poderosa onda de placer ahogó hasta sus gemidos. Makoto acababa de darle lo que todo omega esperaba de su alfa. Absoluta entrega y un nudo ardiente que lo llevaba al mismo éxtasis. Haru podía sentir cómo se inflamaba hasta llenarlo por completo. Su cuerpo aletargado por el orgasmo y la plenitud de pertenecerle a Makoto le deslizó contra el piso, por donde el mismo Makoto lo guiaba para quedar atrapados sintiendo la unión entre ambos. Haru apenas volteando la cabeza buscó sus labios, siendo compensado por un beso suave pero cálido.

Entonces lo sintió moverse otra vez, robándole la poca lucidez que el post-orgasmo le daba. Quería quejarse de lo sensible que estaba, pero el alfa parecía dispuesto a seguir hasta que el nudo diera tregua. Sus manos grandes y ásperas le acariciaban con morbo, tratando a su falo con un cuidado y cariño que solo un alfa como Makoto podría.

—¿Creías que con tan poco podrías compensar años de eterna espera? Oh, querido mío, apenas estamos comenzando.

Haru se dejó ir, decidido a darle todo lo que le debía y con intereses.

* * *

Y se la creyeron! (Risas) Jamás podría separar a estos dos (al menos no por mucho tiempo)

Siempre he sido fiel al lema de si en el anime/serie/película o lo que sea no están juntos desarrollar una historia en que tampoco quedan juntos es como un doble corazón roto. Me parte el alma que eso pase, aunque las historias sean brillantes admitamoslo queda doliendo por días. No es que sea malo pero ya saben, queda ese vacío que sólo puedes llenar comiendo helado. En fin, no quiero explayarme mucho, el capitulo me costó dos semanas más de lo que pensé porque hacía mucho no escribía hard y no quería que quedara tan gráfico pero tampoco tan poético o aburrido que termines saltándotelo y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Que Makoto sea dominante es... bueno, uffff. Sólo pensé los más amables y simpáticos siempre guardan una personalidad terrible tras capas, y admitamoslo quien no quiere ser castigado por él... sólo digo. Creo que el capitulo que sigue es mucho más intenso que el de hoy por a,b,c motivos y espero tenerlo próximamente. Aun queda mucho por desarrollar y en serio espero saber que les pareció porque como dije anteriormente hacía mucho no escribo hard y es bueno mejorar.

Como siempre les agradezco un montón cada uno de sus comentarios y el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia. Hasta la siguiente semana.


	10. La pasión de un Alfa

**Advertencias:** Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen muchas ganas de comer algo rico, lo anhelan, está en su cabeza durante todo el día, van a su cocina, abren la puerta del refrigerador y ahí está. Y es lo mejor que les ha pasado en la semana, no hay cosa que supere ese pequeño momento de felicidad. Bueno más o menos por ahí va este capítulo. Asique si por x motivo no les gusta el hard pueden saltarse este capitulo y seguir con el próximo, no hay problema. Para los que sí… uf.

La letra en cursiva representa los recuerdos.

* * *

La pasión de un alfa

Plenitud.

Una sensación tan intensa que podía contar con los dedos los efímeros momentos en que tal emoción le embargó. El primero vino cuando Rin le dijo que le amaba, pero como todo principiante luego de la satisfacción inicial no supo que cara hacer aparte de una mueca horrorosa de la que Rin se burlaba de vez en cuando, el segundo fue en una competencia a nivel nacional ganando su primera carrera contra todo un grupo de alfas. O la más importante e íntima fue cuando borró todos los limites autoimpuestos que le aprisionaban y sólo nadó para sí mismo, dejándose llevar y liberando toda la impotencia de su diario vivir. Una sensación curiosa sin duda alguna pero extremadamente pasajera. Como una vecina conocida pero poco cercana a la que sólo saludaba con la cabeza, esa para él era la señora plenitud.

Por eso, es que al abrir sus profundos ojos azules y contemplar el pulcro techo estucado de la habitación de Makoto sintió una suerte de congoja y felicidad al darse cuenta de la plenitud que le embargaba. Lo extraño, era el que durara tanto, su sentir nunca duraba más de insustanciales segundos, pero allí retozando contra las suaves sábanas del futón la duda de porqué duraba tanto era apenas una alerta pequeñísima y lejana dentro de su cerebro.

Se sentía bien, mejor que en toda su vida, diría él, algo sensible ante el tacto, de tan sólo deslizar la yema de los dedos por la tela ya sentía una hormigueante flama despertando su instinto sexual. Varios suspiros abandonaron sus labios en cuánto de la somnolencia pasó al reconocer sobre su piel la esencia de su alfa, el olor que desprendía toda la habitación en sí, ya era algo maravilloso. Olía a placer, a chocolate siendo derretido y mezclado por cientos de fragancias para darle un mejor sabor. Si un olor pudiera describir la plenitud ese sería el que inundaba el lugar.

Gimió quedo al tratar de voltearse, pese al dolor físico, la sed y el hambre el rastro de deseo impregnado en su cuerpo le obligaba a moverse en busca de más. Sabía que ya era mucho más que suficiente, pero después de tener una probada el vicio resultaba fatal.

Sus manos temblorosas descendieron muy lento para gusto suyo, y apenas lograban aplacar el calor.

 _Las manos del alfa son mejores o su boca o su todo…_ Reclamaba el omega en su interior.

Ya no podía gemir, sentía la garganta herida y lo único que abandonaban sus labios eran leves hipidos o gruñidos como de animal agonizante. Por cosas del destino o que Makoto le haya escuchado despertar, entró como un tifón dejándole en blanco deteniendo sus calurosos actos por sólo mirarle.

No sabía si era idea suya, o porque por primera le veía con tan poca reserva, pero lucía extremadamente maduro, atractivo y alfa. No había rastro de dudas de lo que era y eso en vez de horrorizarle enviaba un latigazo de deseo que le estremecía por completo. Makoto debió comprender sus intenciones porque negó de inmediato con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el futón hasta el ventanal y lo abría de golpe.

 _Rechazado._ Lloriqueó su omega dolido, forzándole el rostro en una mueca tristona.

Al instante una oleada de confort y cariño barrió su pesar. Sabía que entre parejas alfa-omega era común esa habilidad que tenían los alfas de trasmitirles sentimientos de calma y amor para relajarles, pero de saberlo a sentirlo en carne propia había una línea bastante larga que los separaba.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus palabras eran suaves, aún más sus movimientos parecidos a los de una fiera acechando a su presa, con un cuidado y sigilo digno de admiración. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y con mucha más lentitud colocó una mano sobre sus mejillas para luego posarla en la frente buscando cualquier indicio de fiebre. Haru suspiró ante el tacto, era lo único que necesitaba. Incluso había olvidado las preguntas iniciales.

—¿Puedes hablar? — el omega lo intentó dando lastimeros ruiditos —Supongo que tres días son demasiado. Estoy pidiendo mucho ¿No crees, Haru-chan?

Para su horror Makoto se levantó con la clara intención de abandonar la habitación. Haru de tan sólo verlo alejarse sentía que el pecho se le partía en dos.

—Tranquilo, ya regreso.

Haru para su sorpresa lloró e hipó en sentimientos tan trasparentes que de no ser necesario Makoto habría regresado a su lado, tampoco tardó demasiado en ir y venir. A su regreso una especie de papilla para bebés y una taza con liquido desconocido hacía su aparición en una bandeja de porcelana. Haru en cualquier otro momento se habría negado furiosamente ante la idea de nutrirse de tales cosas, mucho menos que fuera Makoto quien le alimentara, pero sus brazos de goma, la sed y el rugir de su estómago no le dejaron más opción.

Su lado más orgulloso lo único que deseaba era hundirlo en un hoyo y no ser visto nunca más, pero para su pesar lo que dominaba su cabeza era el letargo, el deseo y sus instintos primarios. Hasta admitiría que disfrutaba que Makoto le diera de comer en la boca como a un niño pequeño. Había algo íntimo y cálido en cada uno de sus gestos y el omega en su interior estaba gustoso de tales afectos.

Poniendo memoria si mal no recordaba Yamazaki quien resultaba ser el alfa más serio y poco hablador que había conocido, durante su unión con Rin se había demostrado excesivamente afectivo y preocupado por el bienestar de su omega. Ahora que pasaba por lo mismo podía hacerse una idea de lo que implicaba un acto como aquel.

—¿Te arrepientes?

 _¿Estás de chiste?_ Pensó expresándole con su rostro el desgrado ante tal idea. Makoto sonrió abiertamente dejando la bandeja con recipientes vacíos para acomodarse del otro lado del futón. Con un esfuerzo titánico Haru se acomodó de lado para verse frente a frente.

Makoto le dedicó una larga mirada acariciando desde su mejilla hasta su cuello por donde delineó con los dedos la gruesa gasa que cubría una herida que hacía mucho había desaparecido. Que volviera allí eran tan natural que Haru creyó nunca haberla perdido.

—Estará inflamado por algún tiempo. Fui una bestia, dejé marcas incluso alrededor… yo de verdad lo siento. Debe de dolerte mucho.

Haru se le quedó mirando largamente. Nunca fue muy hablador, ni siquiera expresivo, pero esperaba que eso de la unión alfa-omega fuera suficiente para hacerle entender lo muy poco que el dolor le importaba cuando era esa marca todo por lo que había temido y anhelado. Si no lo logró que le tomara por la mandíbula y deslizara un profundo beso contra sus labios esperaba que le hiciera entrar en razón. Makoto lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, pero evitando ir más lejos.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, mirándose, tanteando reacciones y reconociendo cada parte del otro. Haru habría deseado quedarse así por siempre.

—…Cuando el trastorno pasó y fui capaz de recuperarme, volver a ser yo mismo, todo el tiempo sentía las miradas de lástima de nuestros amigos, conocidos, mis propios padres inclusive. No deseaba una vida en que todo mundo me compadeciera (no habría podido soportarlo) asique simplemente me obligue a pensar que anhelarte era un error. Tu estarías lejos de mi por siempre y cualquier deseo que sintiera por ti era incorrecto y fuera de lugar. Me inventé una mentira que me explotó en la cara. No quería admitir que todo lo que hacía era para sobrevivir. Quería que pensaras que soy una buena persona y no el típico alfa. Quería ser algo que no tuvieras que temer.

Haru suspiró derrotado acomodándose contra el fuerte pecho del castaño.

—Lo sé.

Susurró con una voz gutural y herida. Makoto asintió contra su cabello y Haru estaba seguro de que lloraba.

II.

Tras un par de horas de sano descanso, Makoto lo cargó hasta la tina ya preparada. Más que dolor, lo que el omega sentía era una vergüenza que le enrojecía las mejillas, se sentía tan vulnerable y sensible que estaba seguro de que si alguien más lo viera jamás sería capaz de darle la cara a esa persona.

Antes de salir de la habitación Haru se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, que todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre como si dos animales salvajes hubiesen estado luchando por semanas en ese espacio tan reducido (muy parecido a la realidad) y que la razón por la que estaba acostado en el futón y no en la cama de Makoto era porque la habían roto. Así como sonaba, rota en dos partes, formando una V perfecta por donde suponía debían ir las tablas que detenían el peso del colchón y todo lo demás.

Ante su expresión horrorizada Makoto sólo se encogió de hombros y le llevó hasta la tina donde lo depositó suavemente mientras él regresaba a limpiar el desastre y calcular las pérdidas por su intensa sesión.

Mientras jugueteaba con el agua Haru luchaba por hacerle frente a sus recuerdos que cada vez eran más lúcidos y específicos, aunque la duda de cómo habían llegado hasta la habitación del alfa era todo un misterio. Tenía nociones, o al menos se hacía una idea, pero en cuanto algo de sentido regresaba a su cuerpo, los profundos ojos de su alfa se lo arrebataban y se apoderaban de su atención por completo. Dominándole, tomándole, robando cada grado de lucidez en su siempre alerta mente.

— _Haru, vamos a la cama—_ había dicho.

No hubo oportunidad para quejas, como si tratara de una marioneta, el alfa acomodó el cuerpo de Haru con la clara intención de que se aferrara a él mientras lo levantaba como a un crío. Una estremecedora sensación lo devolvió al mundo mortal al recordar el nudo en su interior y cómo presionaba por salir ante tan inesperado movimiento. El placer almizclado por el dolor y un insistente deseo de dominio lo arrastraban en un vaivén de locura y sopor.

— _Shht._

Susurró el alfa calmando su incipiente sollozo. Deslizando sus dedos por su espalda baja en caricias suaves y meditadas. De tan sólo recordarlo Haru podría morir de vergüenza, pero por aquel momento en que su mente estaba sumida en sus instintos más primitivos, el que su alfa cuidara tan bien de él era sin duda un signo de profundo amor y respeto. No cualquier alfa mantenía un control tan grande como Makoto.

La gran mayoría de ellos resultaban agresivos, mucho más en un acto sexual y sin experiencia previa. En cambio, Makoto. Cielo santo. No sabía que decir, parecía tan experimentado y acostumbrado a auto limitarse que bien cualquiera lo consideraría un alfa de nivel superior, uno más frio, calculador y funcional de lo que eran los de su estirpe.

Tal vez, pensaba el omega hundiendo la cabeza contra el agua, Makoto era tan bueno fingiendo que el alfa en su interior había sido doblegado y moldeado a su propio carácter. Makoto se auto exigía control que sólo a su lado podía perder. Y eso en cierto sentido era más que satisfactorio.

Recordó lo que siguió a ello. A trompicones y gemidos que se volvían gritos de placer, llegaron hasta una de las tantas paredes de la casa. Si alguien le preguntaba cuál, el pelinegro no sabría cómo responder.

Empotrado contra la pared y aferrado a sus anchos hombros Haru se sentía perder la razón. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la sensación de poder, y satisfacción de que su alfa lo tomara cómo correspondía. Estaba lleno, inclusive cuando el nudo daba tregua y las embestidas resultaban más agiles y placenteras.

— _Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…_

Gemía en un mantra que o llegaba a un estado de iluminación o caía derecho al infierno por tanto goce. Fuera como fuese alguna de las dos pasaría. Makoto sonreía contra su boca, en sus besos y caricias. En su mirada para nada amable. En cada movimiento contra su interior respondiendo a su llamado desesperado.

— _¿Qué me has hecho, Haru?_

Gruñía el mayor, apresándole con aún más violencia, golpeteando contra la fina pared en un sonido obsceno. Por supuesto Haru se olvidó por completo de que Makoto vivía en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos para universitarios y que el sonido de sus gemidos podía llegar hasta el siguiente edificio.

Poniendo memoria era posible que hubiesen golpeado a su puerta un par de veces para que se callaran. Y era aún más posible que un furioso Makoto en modo alfa le hubiera abandonado unos minutos en la cama por ir a encarar a sus vecinos betas. Desnudo, a gritos y expeliendo feromonas que espantarían a cualquiera les haya mandado a volar y que dieran aviso al vecindario de que estaría unos tres días follándose a su omega destinado. Que, si tenían algún maldito problema, exigieran la multa por ruidos molestos y la policía.

No recordaba si la policía hizo acto de presencia o no, esperaba que no. Aunque las autoridades mucho no podían hacer cuando un omega era exigido. Los alfa eran extremadamente territoriales, y no dejarían que su lecho fuera ultrajado por otros. Menos por policías que en la mayoría eran alfas iguales o más territoriales que él mismo.

Haru recordaba la locura con que era tomado, había ira, impotencia, culpa, amor, cariño, ansiedad. Un huracán de sensaciones que le llevaron tantas veces al orgasmo que hasta podría dibujar el nirvana si se lo pedían. Cuando un brillo de lucidez conectó en su mente, sintió como un nuevo nudo hacía presencia en su interior. El tiempo se detenía ante sus ojos y todo lo que veía era el rostro del único hombre al que necesitaba en su vida. Lo admiró con adoración, la misma que el alfa le profesaba.

Tantos años intentando olvidar aquel trabado sentimiento que se clavaba en su pecho, como una cicatriz que jamás sanaría, una preciosa cicatriz que moldearía, anhelante en su interior. Una cicatriz que volvía a doler cuando en noches de navidad se hallaba en la compañía de sus amigos, pero se sentía tan terriblemente sólo. Como si hubiese perdido un brazo o una pierna, miembros que necesitaba en su día a día. Tan solo, tan roto.

Y lo besó, Makoto le besó como si supiera de todas las complejas emociones que se contradecían en su pecho. Haru sentía que el vacío en su interior por fin desaparecía.

— _No me dejes._

Rogó esparciendo besos por sus mejillas trigueñas mientras Makoto le sonreía dulcemente.

— _Nunca._

II.

Makoto con una sonrisa amable que ocultaba una coquetería innata, se acercó hasta la tina deslizando sus dedos por el agua.

—Se ha enfriado ¿Quieres que la cambie?

Haru no negó ni afirmó a su pregunta, pasando sus brazos por su cuello para acercarle en un beso lento y satisfactorio, como quien después de una buena comida, disfruta de un postre. Dulce, suave, exquisito.

Algo muy profundo había cambiado en ambos, ninguno ponía resistencia. Ya no había razón para resistirse a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer el otro. Además, el mayor miedo de Makoto había resultado una tontería, pues Haru temblaba frente a su alfa, temblaba sí, pero de deseo. Su omega ronroneaba cada vez que sentía su mirada felina y anhelante.

Le gustaba como le acunaba con profunda devoción mientras se lo cogía como una bestia. Era de seguro una mezcla perfecta.

—Mi alfa— susurraba Haru, deslizando la nariz por su frente en una caricia suave.

—Sí, tuyo, Haru.

Un par de horas más tarde, Haru acomodado en el sillón, con una nueva manta que había convertido en su nuevo nido, seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de su alfa, quien, mientras mantenía la olla a fuego medio en la cocina, se dedicaba a limpiar cada rincón que hubiesen podido "ensuciar". Rin le había contado de aquello también, esa extraña manía que les nacía a los alfas por atender en todo a sus parejas, desde alimentarles hasta mantener el "territorio" limpio y seguro. Le gustaba eso, lo consentido que le tenía Makoto.

Pensaba en lo diferente que podía ser el mayor al comportarse como alfa. Estaba seguro de que si iba caminando por la calle y veía a una viejecita la ayudaría a cruzar inclusive hasta ofrecerse a cargar sus cosas y acompañarla a su casa. Demasiado bueno para sus impuros ojos, pero en cuanto pensaba en lo que llevaba sucediendo desde hacía tres días atrás. Uf. Makoto de seguro tenía una boca sucia. Haru estaba empezando a sopesar la posibilidad de que el joven tuviera personalidades múltiples, porque era imposible que alguien tan bueno como el pan fuera esa bestia que rompió una cama y mandó a la mierda a todos sus vecinos del edificio.

— _Haru—_ Su nombre en sus labios sonaba como un obsceno gemido y el nadador sólo podía hacer eso, jadear de puro placer mientras se sentía morir sobre la mesa del comedor. Segundos antes, cuando Makoto se había decidido a follarlo por cada rincón de la casa, había arrasado frente a sus ojos de una brazada todo lo que estuviera sobre la mesa, mientras con la otra mano le afirmaba contra sí. Estaba seguro de haber oído platos y vidrio quebrarse, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para preocuparse por algo sin importancia como eso.

— _Te sentarás como niño bueno aquí ¿sí?_

Haru no recordaba ni como hablar, asique lloroso y perdido en el último orgasmo solo había asentido eufóricamente apretando los nudillos contra el borde de la mesa.

— _Ábrete para mí, Haru-chan. Vamos, muéstrame—_ exigía de cuclillas, viendo como un cínico espectador las temblorosas maniobras que intentaba llevar a cabo Haru. No estaba ni un poco de lúcido para darse cuenta de que Makoto acaba de usar _la voz_ para ordenarle realizar la pose más obscena que hubiera pasado siquiera por su cabeza. Irónico, la mayoría de los alfas usaban _la voz_ para amedrentar a sus omegas o crías, obligarles a la sumisión total y robarles su propia voluntad. Makoto lo usaba para el sexo. Bendito sea, pensaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Su semilla se había derramado desde su interior, frente a sus ojos de un oscurecido verde y pese a la intensa vergüenza que le hacía apretar con mas fuerza sus rodillas, el sentir tan cerca el rostro de ese hombre le encendía como nunca. Makoto besó y mordió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus turgentes muslos, tensos por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto sobre la mesa.

Con violencia, sintió los gruesos dedos de su alfa penetrarle sin previo aviso, había sido rudo, pero tan placentero que había soltado sus piernas para afirmarse de su hombro con tal de no caerse.

— _No sabes cuanto tiempo he fantaseado con tenerte así. Abierto para mí—_ susurraba acercando peligrosamente su boca húmeda contra su necesitado miembro — _Estos últimos días han sido un infierno, no sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de tomarte, de besarte, hacerte mío, incluso cuando pensaba que estaba mal seguía escuchándote gemir. Me enloqueces Haru ¿Sabes siquiera el poder que tienes sobre mí?_

Haru sollozó ante el calor de sus palabras contra su glande, pero antes de saber que decir, un intenso gritito escapó de sus labios. Sintiendo su boca recorriéndole con destreza y ferocidad, el joven lloriqueaba enloquecido por la profundidad con que su garganta era capaz de tomarlo. Afuera, en la puerta, escuchaba el sonido de golpes exigiendo que se callaran de una vez, pero Makoto parecía decidido a lo contrario, engulléndolo con mayor rapidez, mientras sus dedos presionaban con saña aquel punto que le llevaba al cielo. Haru que siempre fue en extremo callado gritaba de goce en palabras inconexas y sin sentido. Corriéndose copiosamente y cayendo lánguido contra la mesa, Makoto le sonreía y acariciaba a modo de premio.

— _Lo has hecho tan bien, mi omega—_ susurraba contra su oído, atrayéndolo hacía sí. Haru demasiado laxo dejó caer su mentón sobre su hombro, aspirando con placer su perfume varonil mezclado por las feromonas que expelían ambos cuerpos como locos. Se sentía tan en paz. Como si hubiese estado luchando contra la corriente, ahora que se dejaba llevar su viaje resultaba confortable y correcto.

— _Te extrañé tanto, Makoto. No tienes idea._

— _Cuéntame entonces—_ murmuró Tachibana, deslizando sus dedos húmedos por los músculos de su espalda en caricias suaves, mientras comenzaba contra su pelvis un lento vaivén.

— _Cada navidad, año nuevo, diecisiete de noviembre o mi propio cumpleaños. No estabas, yo no quería nada más que a ti. Quería volver, pero tenía tanto miedo._

Makoto le besó intensamente, largo rato acomodándose entre las piernas de Haru para suavemente entrar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y alma. Adentrándose en un movimiento celestial en cada cicatriz o miedo. Su alfa sanaría todas sus heridas. Haru se abrazó a él, seguro de que así sería.

— _Aquí estoy._

Haru asintió sintiéndose desfallecer por lo lento y torturante de ese ritmo, sentía como con cada estocada estaba por tocar el cielo, pero era detenido a medio camino. Le encantaba y lo odiaba.

— _Los alfas me daban miedo. No me gustan._

Makoto se detuvo mirándole con cariño.

— _Yo soy un alfa, Haru-chan._

— _Eso es diferente, ah…_

Jadeaba ante el comienzo de una más frecuente tanda de estocadas.

— _¿En qué es diferente?_

— _En que tú me gustas._

Esta vez fue Haru quien empezó el beso, suave pero profundo de la misma manera que Makoto se lo hacía. Se descubrió gimiendo de nueva cuenta unos segundos más tarde cuando la intensidad escalaba de nivel y todo lo que importaba era sentirse lleno por su alfa.

— _Ah, si… Makoto, por favor._

Rogaba con fuerza. Sintiendo como los gruñidos del alfa se volvían cada vez más sonoros al igual que sus propios gemidos, amaba la sensación de darle tal placer. Sentía como el calor en vez de bajar, seguía ascendiendo, no había nada más en el mundo que ellos dos y la ferocidad de sus embestidas. La mesa chirriaba ante la dura faena que realizaban sobre ella y las quejas de los vecinos iban en aumento, pero eso para sorpresa suya parecía alegrar al alfa. Haru era suyo y todo mundo lo sabría, leía en su sonrisa antes de descender a su cuello donde dedicaba ligeras mordidas.

— _Tu olor es maravilloso._

— _Makoto, Makoto…_

— _Sí, así omega. Di mi nombre—_ ronroneaba contra su oído, empotrándolo con una rudeza que le hacía tanto daño como bien. Gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos Haru, se dejó ir por enésima vez, apretándole espasmódicamente en su interior. Poco después con un gruñido gutural, su alfa caía rendido, llenándole con un nudo y su propia semilla.

III.

Haru comía todo con extrema lentitud, mientras Makoto por el contrario parecía haber estado días sin comer y necesitaba urgente todas esas calorías que atiborraban su plato. Lo cierto, es que al igual que el mayor también estaba hambriento, pero le resultaba difícil tragar (incluso esa papilla para bebés que Makoto insistía en qué comiera) tenía la garganta demasiado herida por tanto gemir, tampoco es que tuviera derecho a quejarse.

—¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Todo?— Haru negó con entusiasmo maldiciendo su obligado mutismo —¿Dónde quedaste?

El omega señaló la mesa en que actualmente estaban comiendo, un furioso rojo adornó las mejillas de ambos al recordar los eventos que dieron lugar justo allí, pero ninguno emitió comentarios al respecto.

—Ah, ya veo. Yo… después de eso, te llevé a la cama. Estábamos exhaustos y por el momento nuestros vecinos habían dejado de quejarse. Aún no nos… separábamos. Asique nos quedamos dormitando un rato. Olías increíble, tanto que la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad. Comenzaste a llamarme y quejarte. Me pedías que te tocara, que me necesitabas y lo mucho que me echabas de menos y me… querías. Fue bastante lindo…

Haru quería enterrarse vivo o morirse ahí mismo, sobre todo porque Makoto parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar de la emoción o avergonzarse cual colegiala. Y de los dos debía haber alguno lúcido que no se muriera de la vergüenza como lo estaban haciendo.

—…Pero luego noté que estabas muy caliente, quiero decir… eso sonó mal. Me refiero a tu piel—decía por una octava de su voz real —Asique presté más atención y sí, efectivamente parecías afiebrado, temblabas y no parecías tú… eras, ya sabes.

"¿Qué cosa?" exigía mentalmente con una mirada asesina.

—Muy honesto con lo que querías.

Honesto, ¿qué tan honesto? Se preguntaba Haru intentando pasarse un poco de papilla, la garganta le ardía, jodido bárbaro ¿en serio tenía que hacérselo como si no hubiera mañana?, gruñía internamente un tanto apenado.

—Asique no pasó ni un minuto cuando pude comprender lo que estaba pasando. Era lo más lógico, después de todo habíamos estado intentando contenerlo todo este tiempo. Habíamos inducido tu celo.

Sí, eso sí podía recordarlo claramente. La intensa sensación con que Makoto se lo cogía, cómo se sentía ardiendo y lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que le gustaba como su alfa se lo hacía. A su omega le encantaba como el alfa se dejaba montar y al mismo tiempo cuando le parecía correcto cambiaba y le empotraba con todas sus fuerzas robándole hasta los pensamientos.

Haru se había perdido en el espacio-tiempo, tocando el cielo con las manos mientras su alfa arremetía con soltura y entereza. Le encantaba la sensación de libertad que experimentaba, la de dejarse ir sin importar nada más.

Por supuesto, después de horas de intensa faena y una habitación calurosa y repleta de feromonas, Makoto parecía demasiado paciente para su necesidad.

 _El alfa se está conteniendo,_ escuchaba Haru a su instinto. Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba sabía que había barreras que necesitaban ser cruzadas de una vez por todas.

— _Makoto, mírame—_ había exigido bajo él, aferrando su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos verdes había desaparecido empañado por el calor y sus mejillas se tornaban de un furioso rosa. _—No me romperé._

— _Haru…_

— _No te contengas. Quiero conocer todo de ti. Hazme todo lo que has deseado hacer durante todos estos años, porque yo haré lo mismo. Te necesito alfa._

Tachibana le dedicó una larga mirada analizando cada una de sus palabras antes de asentir comenzando un ritmo por sobre la rudeza acostumbrada, arremetiendo con tanta fuerza y agilidad que Haru olvidó su nombre, donde estaba o quien era. Gimió, lloriqueó y rogó hasta que su voz resultaba desgastada. Iba más allá del límite de la conciencia.

— _¡Makoto!¡Makoto! Sí, sí, sí._

Chillaba aferrado al respaldo de la cama que crujía con cada vez más intensidad. Por mucho que hiciera memoria no podía recordar nada más que su propia voz y los gruñidos pasionales que deslizaba su alfa cerca de su cuello por su nariz y los labios.

Nunca había pasado un celo con un alfa, ni siquiera había descubierto el sexo con ellos asique no había forma de que supiera cómo se sentiría todo aquello. No pensaba ser discreto (siendo sincero consigo mismo) en ningún momento pasó ese pensamiento por su mente desde que Makoto admitió ser incapaz de dejarle ir.

Por supuesto, los vecinos no resistirían tantas horas de intenso sexo en sus narices, sobre todo cuando Makoto parecía comprometido a la labor de que absolutamente todo mundo supiera que ahora Haru yacía en sus brazos. Asique para su viciada mente, en lo que le parecieron minutos desde su encuentro en la cama comenzaron de nueva cuenta las exigencias de que se callaran de una vez.

Ambos habrían podido seguir tranquilamente en lo suyo e ignorarlos de no ser por el profundo vinculo que estaban formando. Vinculo sagrado que no podía ser roto por leves distracciones. Ahora consciente e intentando digerir la papilla recordaba que Makoto vivía en un edificio rodeado de betas, en un vecindario beta y que sus reglas alfa-omega no eran válidas para ellos por lo que sería evidente que ninguno tenía ni la más mínima idea de que de meterse en territorio alfa era muy posible que le rompiera el cráneo a cada uno de ellos de pillarle de mal humor.

Makoto gruñó furioso, dedicándole unos segundos de mimos y besos antes de abandonar el lecho con una furia a flor de piel. Su omega afiebrado y en el punto más alto del calor en vez de atemorizarse como sucedería en una situación corriente, se excitó de sobremanera. Un Makoto furioso era un evento que no sucedía a menudo, como un cometa o parecido. Humedecido y enloquecido por la exudación de poder del otro, sollozaba en busca de su atención meciéndose sin pudor contra la cama.

Desde su punto de vista, el alfa le dedicó una mirada hambrienta y depravada antes de voltear y tornar el ambiente en uno pesado y atemorizante.

— _¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema señores? —_ Su voz sonaba amortiguada por las paredes, pero seguía sonando aterciopelada y sobre todo feroz. Un profundo silencio hizo eco en el apartamento.

— _¿U-un a-alfa? No-nosotros, quiero decir…_

— _Makoto, regresa—_ lloriqueaba como un niño _—Te necesito._

— _Díganme, soy todo oídos._

Haru escuchó lo que pareció el azote de algo pesado contra la puerta. Para luego lamentables quejidos.

— _Díganme, por favor. Me encantaría saber por qué no estoy tomando a mi omega y le he tenido que dejar por escucharlos lloriquear._

— _E-el ruido no nos deja dormir._

— _Oh, claro. Los betas y sus limitaciones. Tan… penosos. Vaya problema ¿tal vez alguno quiere que le haga dormir al igual que su amigo a mis pies?_

— _N-no._

— _¡Entonces desaparezcan de mi vista! Ah, y si se atreven siquiera a pensar en tocar a mi puerta una sola vez más les aseguro que no me contendré. ¿Saben lo que pasa cuando alguien toca el nido de un alfa? ¿No? Deberían buscarlo en internet, es realmente grotesco._

Haru tembló ansioso ante el sopor del ambiente y sus aterradoras palabras.

— _Alfa. Te necesito._

— _Pe-pero._

— _¡Fuera!_

Alucinando por el calor y la lejanía de su alfa, esa era parte de una de las tantas lagunas que tenía en la cabeza, pero sabía que Makoto se había convertido del vecino más adorable y amable de todos a una bestia dispuesta a ir por sus almas y beber la sangre de sus enemigos.

Haruka suspiró cual colegiala.

—Estás recordando que me comporté como un loco psicótico. Y eso… te gusta—masculló incrédulo.

 _Para nada_ , pensó Haru desviando la mirada.

* * *

Y vuelve el perro arrepentido... No tengo excusas sólo si han llegado hasta aquí y aún les gusta el fic, muchas pero muchas gracias.


	11. La entrega de un alfa

**Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes, montaña rusa de emociones, fluff.

* * *

La entrega de un alfa

La luz invernal que cruzaba el ventanal desde su sala daba preciosamente sobre la piel lechosa de su omega. Bajo la camisa que le queda dos veces más grande al ser suya, se ocultaba el rastro de besos y mordidas que dejó el celo y sentimientos reprimidos durante los últimos diez años.

Haru descansaba cómodamente en su sillón acurrucado contra una manta mucho más suave que la que rompió y que pese a no admitir había tomado cariño. Lo sentía a través del lazo. Parecía tan ido en el placer de un buen celo en compañía que poca importancia le daba al detalle de que el televisor que parecía mirar llevaba apagado hacía un buen rato. Estaba más que ido, estaba en paz consigo mismo y sus demonios.

Le gustaba esa sensación, sentir que pese a su propio egoísmo Haruka lucía extremadamente feliz y pleno. Llevaba varias horas armando su nido, rebuscando en su closet y gavetas lo que fuera necesario para dar cabida a sus próximos hijos. Almohadas, cojines, telas suaves y cómodas al tacto. _Habría sido un nidito precioso_ , pensaba con un deje de amargura, intentando borrar sus sentimientos encontrados. Había cosas en la naturaleza que inevitablemente resultarían dolorosas y una de ellas era saber que pese a un celo extremadamente completo y la aceptación de su pareja jamás podrían llenar ese vacío. Incluso cuando sólo era el instinto haciendo uso de su cuerpo, el verle acurrucarse contra las mantas dándoles largas miradas cargadas de ternura llenaban su corazón de congoja.

Con pasos lentos, se obligó a tragarse la pena y continuar con la inexorable sensación de plenitud que Haruka enviaba a través del lazo. Arrodillado frente a él le sonrió y acarició sus pies descalzos. Pese a la nube de placer y sopor en el ambiente, al ser el alfa sentía el peso de las consecuencias sobre sus hombros, las implicancias de sus actos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando por él para sacarle de su nidito de amor. Negándose a tener que volver a la realidad tan rápida disfrutó del intimo contacto que gozaban sus dedos. Piel suave, tersa, un par de grados más baja que la suya, pero extremadamente agradable. Ese omega era suyo, como un canario puesto en una jaula de oro, le había arrebatado la libertad y ahora la culpa le carcomía tanto como el propio orgullo de su raza.

No esperaba sentirse así de dividido (como siempre se había sentido desde que le mordió por primera vez). Deber y amor, esas palabras habían definido su vida, en una rectitud tan abismal que de tan sólo alejarse de la tangente resultaba imposible. Impropio, hasta para sí mismo. Se había jurado nunca lastimarle, incluso si tenía que arrancárselo de la cabeza y olvidarse de su niñez y cualquier vínculo que tuvieran. Había luchado con tantas fuerzas contra su instinto y, aun así, había fallado. Había tomado a Haruka con cada parte de su ser, entregándose por entero y más, enseñando cada una de sus heridas y todo lo feo que deseaba ocultar de él. Le había amado con locura, inclusive cuando la razón del omega aún se hallara perdida en el calor y el sexo compartido, Haru le había aceptado, correspondiendo a cada una de sus emociones. Y eso, era algo que jamás podría borrar de su alma, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía seguir sintiendo miedo.

El pitido de la lavadora le devolvió a la realidad, separándose lenta y dulcemente de su omega, le dejó tal cual le había encontrado; adormilado contra su nido. Con renovada energía se dedicó a colgar la ropa, el departamento estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para ver su rostro en el reflejo del piso por lo que la intensa necesidad de mantener su territorio limpio y seguro para su omega anidando, iba cediendo a una leve sensación de control.

Aún quedaba el tema de alimentarlo, después de tres días de intensa actividad sus reservas estaban más que acabadas y de no ser porque Haru realmente le necesitaba a su lado habría salido por provisiones mucho antes. Por la tarde, habían acabado con lo poco que le quedaba para una comida más o menos decente asique no había de otra, tenía que salir.

Ahora totalmente lúcido le acechaba una horrible sensación de vergüenza, no quería ni plantarles cara a sus vecinos ¿qué a sus vecinos? ¡Al vecindario entero! ¿Desde cuándo era un tipo violento? el pobre beta de al lado había quedado inconsciente por un solo puñetazo suyo. Era increíble, y él que se creía capaz de vencer a su lado alfa. Ja, pobre iluso.

—No quiero ir.

Lloriqueó tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos, dando círculos en su mismo lugar. No quería ni imaginarse los problemas que tendría allí afuera pero su nevera y alacena estaban vacías y ahora era el proveedor. No podía darse el lujo de incomodar a su recién unido omega. Era la más importantes de las reglas no escritas para los alfas. Proveer y proteger.

Suspiró dándose por rendido, en busca de su billetera y un cambio de ropa más decente que el bóxer negro que traía puesto… Otra imagen mental entró a su cabeza como un golpe fatal ¡Había salido desnudo! ¡Él! ¡El yo-nunca-causaré-desorden-público Tachibana!

—No, no, no. No quiero salir.

Seguía lloriqueando embutiéndose una chaqueta gruesa que ocultara toda marca amorosa perceptible. _Como si eso fuera suficiente, todo mundo sabe que el del departamento 26 D tuvo sexo como un desquiciado por tres días enteros sin dejar dormir a todo el complejo departamental,_ pensó con horror helándole las venas.

Dándose valor, salió de su habitación para saciarse con la cálida escena en su sala de estar. Haru era realmente el omega más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca, especialmente con su ropa y olor sobre él. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza antes de acercarse y ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no estaba en su misma sintonía. Su lucidez iba y volvía, cada tanto y después de hablarle tan sólo un poco podía saber que tardaría un día más en reaccionar del todo.

—Haru-chan tengo que salir por comida, estaré aquí en un rato— El aludido le dedicó una larga mirada como si dijera _"¿No te puedes quedar?"_ —No, tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

—No quiero que te vayas—Masculló en un sonido grueso y roto.

El doble significado de esas palabras seguía calando hondo en su alma, pero con dificultad decidió pasarlas por alto.

—Ya vuelvo, sigue descansando— susurró contra su frente en un beso de despedida.

II.

El minimarket estaba a unas calles de distancia, las que en toda su vida universitaria jamás le parecieron demasiadas, pero ahora con la mirada de todos como si hubiesen visto un fantasma le tenían al borde de dar media vuelta y ocultarse en su apartamento hasta pasado año nuevo. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o apenado de que la mayoría de ellos le dieran sus felicitaciones y asombro por su resistencia física. Makoto quería ser tragado por la tierra, pero ya.

Al entrar la dueña del local, más cerca de los setenta que de los sesenta le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que prefirió ignorar dando su recurrente saludo. Eligió con rapidez la mayoría de los productos y se acercó un tanto nervioso ante la sonrisita cómplice de ella y el par de universitarios betas que pagaban una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Eres un ídolo por aquí, Mako-chan—murmuró la mujer al ver ya fuera del recinto a sus anteriores clientes.

—Deténgase por favor— rogó sintiendo la cara arderle.

—¡Ay, querido! que no te de pena, eres un alfa. Uno que ha pasado la vida lejos de su omega.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Un celo así. Mi lindo ¿cuántas veces en un vecindario beta se ha visto algo semejante? Tres días, jujuju. Ni yo con mi difunto esposo durante toda nuestra juventud. Los omegas son más que bendecidos ¿no, crees?

—Yo, realmente lamento las molestias.

—Despreocúpate, ¿sabes? La mayoría de tus vecinos no han dicho más que halagos y celos por tu increíble resistencia, pero realmente me engañaste, todo este tiempo has pasado desapercibido como un beta. Incluso ahora, no hay gesto en ti que parezca el de un alfa.

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

De súbito escuchó la exclamación de alguien a su espalda. Al voltear se encontró de frente con la turba que había espantado hacía dos noches atrás. Se sintió palidecer y sopesó seriamente la opción de salir pitando de allí con o sin provisiones, pero por cómo temblaban y se acercaban a la salida parecían más aterrados ellos que él.

—No salgan huyendo. Ya les dije que Mako-chan siempre ha sido un encanto de chico y ustedes también le conocen, saben que es una ternurita ¿No, Mako-chan?

Makoto le dirigió una larga mirada para luego decidirse a ser el alfa que era.

—¡Yo realmente me disculpo por mis acciones!— chilló por una octava de su voz.

—Vaya, vaya qué chico tan serio—murmuró la mujer —Y ustedes deberían agradecerle, esta juventud tan descuidada. Ya que la tasa de omegas es bajísima y la mayoría de la población alfa vive en comunidad y bastante lejos de nosotros, ya no se les enseña las reglas básicas alfa-omega ¿o sí?

—N-no— respondió uno de ellos. El único que, al parecer, se encontró la voz.

—¿Y ahora las saben?

—S-Si. Tachibana-san fuimos en extremo groseros y descuidados. Hicimos como ordenaste. Buscamos en internet qué pasa con quienes entran en territorio alfa cuando su omega está en celo.

Makoto no recordaba del todo bien qué había dicho con exactitud, pues la rabia del momento y el hedor de su omega le habían enrojecido las ideas, actuando por simple instinto.

—¿Y qué encontraron? —Les atajó la mujer.

—Que es válido ante la ley matar a quien intente acercarse a su territorio. Un alfa pierde todo control al ver su dominio en peligro y que en contados casos sus víctimas han salido con vida.

Makoto olió el miedo en cada uno de ellos, y se sintió mucho peor que antes. Infundir miedo era algo tan alfa y a la vez tan lejano a él que el sólo pensar en provocarlo le revolvía el estómago.

—¿No es un chico adorable? Apenas y un golpe en la cara. Debes ser el alfa más beta que haya conocido en todos mis años —Le dijo la mujer en busca de un racimo de bananas, recién exportadas* —Ten, sirve para los calambres, es un regalo para tu omega.

Makoto se alejó después de disculparse unas tres veces más sintiéndose extraño consigo mismo. La dueña de la tienda tenía toda la razón, actuaba como un beta, llevaba una vida interpretando ese papel y hasta apenas cinco días atrás había estado seguro de seguir comportándose de tal manera por el resto de sus días.

La idea de vivir una vida acompañado de un omega que no fuera Haru le repelía cual veneno. Por eso, la única opción para él era desarrollar una relación con alguna beta, o similar. Había imaginado su vida de tal manera, que su raza sería apenas un recuerdo lejano. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado.

Él era un alfa. Uno enlazado por lo que esperaba fuera un tiempo larguísimo.

De regreso, varios vecinos parecían entre indignados y aterrados de poner en voz alta sus críticas. El resto lucía bastante entretenido con el tema, curiosos de una relación tan poco usual ante sus ojos. La mayoría eran jóvenes estudiantes que acababan de descubrir que el enfrascado mundo de los alfas era tan increíble como se comentaba.

—Makoto-san.

Escuchó a lo lejos cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras. _Mierda, la casera_ , pensó abandonando toda esperanza de salir con algo de dignidad de ahí. Volteando sobre sus talones observó a la mujer de pasados los treinta con una gruesa chaqueta verde y jeans azules.

—Miho-san…—masculló sintiéndose enrojecer, se sentía como una novedad cirquera, cuando con su carácter tímido rogaba por todo lo contrario. La casera lucía bastante seria, pero antes de que comenzara una nueva tanda de disculpas habló.

—En serio pareces beta ¿cómo es posible, en serio? De no ser por el video no me la creo.

—¿C-cuál video?— chilló boqueando como un pez.

—¿Uh…? ¿No lo has visto?

Inquirió rebuscando en su bolsillo por su smartphone antes de darle play desde la plataforma de youtube. Apenas comenzó, escuchó los más que reconocibles gemidos de Haru y el resonar de la cama. Si hacía segundos quería que se lo tragara la tierra ahora simplemente esperaba que lo partiera un rayo.

 _¡Sí, sí! Makoto. ¡Así! ¡Más, Makoto! se_ escuchaba de fondo, mientras podía oír la exclamación de asombro del desgraciado que haya tomado el video, también había risitas y sorpresas. Técnicamente no se veía nada más aparte del ventanal de su apartamento tapado por la cortina oscura, pero era más que evidente que se trataba de ese complejo de apartamento y de él mismo.

¡Mierda! ¡Todo mundo! ¡Rin, sus padres, sus hermanos, todo Iwatobi podría verlo!

—Increíble. Los alfa son maravillosos. Siempre has lucido tan beta, claro, eres más alto y guapo que la mayoría, pero no te comportas para nada como ellos.

—Yo lamento las molestias que les he causado a todos…

Comenzó dando una reverencia antes de salir huyendo. Por supuesto, Miho le siguió por el pasillo, al igual que un par de betas curiosos ante el protagonista del video y su mal dormir durante tres días. Al detenerse frente a la puerta no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a la casera, estaba seguro de que tendría que irse.

En primer lugar, jamás debió de estar ahí, pero el costo de un apartamento alfa en comparación con los betas era tres veces más caro y él juraba a pie juntillas que el doble revestimiento de las paredes y ventanas aislantes de sonido era un gasto innecesario para él cuando sus pocas relaciones eran con betas en un rutinario y corto sexo. Por lo general lejos de su residencia.

Pero Haru apareció y simplemente todo su mundo estaba de cabezas y eso se sentía extremadamente bien (aunque algo vergonzoso).

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó, Makoto-san? Has vivido aquí incluso antes de que yo me hiciera cargo de los departamentos. Nunca has causado un solo problema y cada vez que alguien tiene dificultades eres el primero en ayudar. Ojalá más arrendatarios fueran así—masculló por debajo —¿Puedo saber por qué este cambio tan… abrupto?

Makoto suspiró, Miho Amakata, era una buena casera, amable y preocupada de que todo funcionara bien con los universitarios problema, para su mala suerte, para dar una respuesta lógica necesitaría días y una botella de sake por lo mínimo.

—Yo, lo siento mucho.

—Ya, ya.

Murmuró la mujer dándole ánimos. Makoto soltó las bolsas que cargaba dejándolas a un lado del pasillo.

—Tenía planeado vivir como un beta durante toda mi vida.

—¿Y qué pasó, entonces?

—Mi omega ha vuelto, Miho-san, después de pasar por los más tortuosos diez años él ha regresado. Yo estoy extremadamente feliz. Por eso muchas gracias por ser tan compresivos.

Makoto realizó una reverencia Teineirei*, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con rapidez. Cinco días y volvía a sentirse vivo ¿siquiera ello tenía algo de lógica?

En el momento en que alzó la cabeza escuchó el sonido de su puerta abrirse, dejando salir a su lado al instigador de todos sus problemas y alegrías. Haruka.

Por las expresiones en la cara de todos podía leer el asombro y embobamiento que causaba un omega. Más cuando era tan hermoso como resultaba Haru, sus ojos azulinos centellaban con ferocidad, aún evaluando el peligro, dispuesto a lo que fuera por la integridad de su alfa.

—Haru-chan ¿Qué haces afuera? Tienes que descansar—le susurró con cariño al verle aferrarse tímidamente a su brazo mientras ocultaba parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo con el suyo. Afuera estaba helando y Haru apenas traía su camisa y un par de botas.

—No regresabas, dijiste que no tardarías.

Makoto le cubrió con parte de su chaqueta, observando detalladamente como su audiencia seguía ensimismada en la belleza de su omega quien deslizaba sus brazos por su cuello posesivamente, enseñando su propia marca parchada a su espalda. Casi flotaban en el aire las palabras, _Él es mío, no se atrevan a mirar a mi alfa, simples mortales._

—¿Ha-haruka Nanase?

Masculló uno, saliendo de su sopor.

—¿Eh?— chilló Miho estupefacta —¿El nadador?

—Sí y quién diablos son ustedes—gruñó con su voz herida, lo que habría causado un poco de miedo de no ser porque parecía un gatito asustado sacando las garras.

–¡Haru! Son mis vecinos y Miho-san mi casera. Estaba disculpándome por todos los problemas que hemos causado.

Haru suspiró derrotado antes de dedicarles una obvia mirada de _no pienso disculparme con ustedes._

—…Pero creí que Haruka Nanase odiaba a los alfas y dicho que jamás tendría uno. Es más, su relación con Rin Matsuoka…

—Muchachos, creo que no han aprendido nada de lo que es capaz de hacer un alfa. Sobre todo, en su territorio y ofendiendo a su omega.

Gruñó la mujer evidentemente molesta. Palideciendo, la multitud de curiosos se fue dispersando antes de quedar sólo ellos tres. Makoto agradeció mentalmente el gesto, aunque no se sentía especialmente fuera de control, ya no confiaba en sí mismo para nada.

—Jamás podría haber tenido otro alfa que no fueras tú, Makoto.

—Lo sé.

El alfa se olvidó unos segundos del mundo, perdido en ese precioso rostro carente de expresión. En él veía un mundo de palabras y sentimientos que el omega era incapaz de decir en voz alta.

—Ya veo— escuchó antes de ver a Miho voltearse con intenciones de retirarse —Pasaré por alto este incidente, después de todo, durante estas fechas el reencuentro es maravilloso ¿no? Sólo sean más discretos.

III.

Volviendo atrás, después de dos días de un celo totalmente fuera de control, Makoto apesadumbrado le observaba dormir, llevaba unas dos horas pasando paños húmedos por su frente y cuerpo intentando disminuir la fiebre del pelinegro. Lo que hasta el momento parecía inútil.

Su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos y calambres, el ambiente seguía abochornado, infestado por las feromonas del omega y pese a que aún se sentía capaz de cogérselo durante un día entero, su preocupación por su salud era mayor a su instinto saciado por el placer.

En la inconsciencia Haruka le llamaba entre sueños, la mayoría acompañada de sollozos y ruegos que él no tenía corazón para oír. No sabía qué más hacer para aplacar el calor.

— _¿Qué debería hacer, Haru-chan?_ —susurraba sintiendo la piel ardiente de su omega.

Una media hora más tarde cuando su desesperación superaba cualquier instinto sexual provocado por las feromonas, llenó la bañera de agua fría y le metió allí. Haruka al instante reaccionó con quejas al latigazo del frío contra su piel ardiente.

— _¡Duele! ¡Makoto!—_

— _Ya se, Haru-chan—_ le calmaba, inmovilizándole por los brazos para mantenerle quieto _—Ya pasará, todo pasará, tranquilo._

— _Duele—_ se quejaba contra su garganta _—Muérdeme, alfa ¿por qué no me has mordido?_

— _Yo… no puedo._

— _¿Es porque estoy roto?_

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

— _No. Nada de eso._

— _¿Entonces por qué?_

— _Pasar un celo contigo es más que suficiente._

— _No para mí._

Haru permaneció por horas en el agua helada mientras él le cuidaba. Ni un solo segundo se despegó de su lado, alimentándolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo incondicionalmente. Ese había sido su propio camino al infierno. El tener que decidir por sobre su instinto incluso cuando su cuerpo dolía por la necesidad de tomarlo.

Despertó con una molesta luz dando contra sus ojos, le dolían músculos que no sabía tener. Haru le analizaba desde la tina, tenía los dedos arrugados por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, pero lucía extremadamente sereno. De no ser por el dulce olor que desprendía estaría seguro de que Haruka había vuelto a ser él, lejos de la locura del celo.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en una dulce caricia.

— _No me mordiste—_ acusó, su piel seguía cálida y la dulzura que irradiaba era tal, que cualquier pensamiento lógico abandonó su cabeza. Había algo en el ambiente que había cambiado, el aroma que Haruka irradiaba destensaba sus músculos y le hacía salivar. Se sentía adormecido y excitado, pero lejos de la exaltación que le había dominado para tomarlo por cada rincón de la casa, estaba extremadamente sereno. Eran sólo ellos dos, demostrando el profundo lazo que les unía _—No tengas miedo. No eres él. No eres mi padre._

— _Haru…_

— _Se que me he pasado la mitad de mi vida negándolo, pero tú eres mi alfa. Puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, ambos podemos seguir adelante sin el otro, pero no quiero... Ya no quiero esta vida a medias ¿tú sí?_

Él negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— _Entonces, hazlo. Márcame Makoto._

Le miró profundamente buscando cualquier atisbo de dudas o miedo, pero lo único que pudo leer fue su decidida voluntad. Haru apoyó su mejilla y mentón por el borde de la tina dejando que la perlada piel de su nuca atrajera toda su atención. Por su mente pasó el viejo recuerdo de la primera vez en que le mordió, jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida y sin embargo durante todo aquel tiempo siempre tuvo la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Misma sensación que dominaba sus instintos actualmente.

Como si tratara de un suave beso, le mordió.

Todo fue tan natural que cuando Haru se arqueó de placer y dolor Makoto se dejó deslizar contra su cuello, besando y lamiendo a antojo, se guio por su deseo y la palpitante necesidad de volver a poseerlo.

Con ternura y adoración le alzó desde la tina e hicieron el amor dulcemente en su cama hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron al celo y terminaran por romperla.

Makoto sonrió al regresar al presente, Haru gruñía y bufaba muy similar a un gato engrifado.

—Vamos a la cama, Makoto. Ellos han arruinado tu olor.

El mayor haciéndole caso dejó las bolsas con víveres sobre los estantes de la cocina y lo siguió. De todas maneras, lo seguiría al mismísimo infierno si se lo pidiera. Ya había pasado por uno de todas maneras.

Haru lo desnudó con lentitud, disfrutando sin prisa del roce de sus dedos con su piel y la almidonada tela de su camiseta, todo era nuevo y cada sensación era como una dulce brisa de verano. Se sentía extremadamente bien.

Ya desnudo, Haru se pegó a él, marcándolo con su aroma nuevamente, dejando marcas de besos, tan posesivamente como había hecho Makoto con él unos días antes. Había algo instintivo en sus actos, simplemente deslizando la nariz por su piel desnuda, buscando cualquier rastro de otros en él, cuando encontraba algo, chistaba y volvía a marcarlo hasta quedar satisfecho con su trabajo. Makoto mentiría si no dijera que le encantaba el calor de su boca sobre su cuerpo, asique como buen chico listo simplemente se dejaba hacer, sentado en el futón con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Vamos a dormir—sugirió Makoto cuando lo vio sonreír asintiendo ante su obra. Haru no se resistió como habría hecho en otras ocasiones, después de todo su cuerpo seguía en el intervalo celo y recuperación de la consciencia. El cansancio físico que llevaba cargando podría dejar en coma a cualquiera.

El omega los cubrió a ambos con el futón hasta abrigarle sobre las orejas, Makoto sonrió enternecido, bajo la gruesa capa de mantas sentía las manos del muchacho colarse por entremedio de las sabanas, y sus piernas enredarse a las suyas. Sólo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cómodos y enredados al otro, Haruka pudo suspirar y respirar profundamente.

—Háblame hasta que me duerma.

El castaño leyó un mensaje más profundo en sus ojos _"Quiero dormirme escuchando tu voz, así no tendré nunca más miedo, quiero que lo último que escuche al dormirme y lo primero al levantarme seas tú"_ Conmovido, hizo justo lo que el joven pidió.

—Tendremos mucho trabajo mañana— Haru emitió un gruñido antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el brazo del contrario —Olvidé dejar cargando los teléfonos, todos deben estar como locos— _"Eso no"_ le recriminó con la mirada y Makoto no pudo evitar lanzar una leve risilla —Oh, y estamos en Youtube. Sinceramente no quiero saber del mundo exterior hasta nuevo aviso.

" _De eso tampoco"_ le dijo a través del vínculo _"¿Entonces, de qué?"_ preguntó Makoto de misma forma, _"Háblame de ti, de todo lo que no sé"_

—Dejé de nadar cuando te fuiste. No volví a entrar en una piscina pasada la secundaria. Sentía muchos celos del agua, de Rin y de cualquiera que pudiera acercarse a ti. Hubo un tiempo terrible en que mi carácter era incontrolable, muy explosivo. Me avergüenzo del yo de ese entonces y agradezco lo pacientes que fueron mis padres— Haru le miraba con atención, él habría deseado que siguiera adormilado, no se sentía orgulloso de revelar lo malo de su carácter. —Tal vez lo más que me hacía enojar era eso, su paciencia conmigo, como si fuera una clase de víctima. Odiaba cómo me miraban, odiaba estar lleno de resentimiento, pero prefería eso al profundo hueco que deja la recuperación del dopaje. Drogado al menos, estaba anestesiado, inconsciente de mi propio sentir, pero al dejarlas todo vuelve a ser gris. Estaba vivo, pero me sentía incompleto.

—Como si me quitaran los brazos y piernas— susurró Haru deslizando su nariz contra el fuerte pecho del alfa en busca de mutuo consuelo — Así lo sentí yo.

—Justamente así, te extrañaba tanto que me hizo darme cuenta de algo evidente que había pasado por alto hasta que te fuiste, desde que te conocí no nos separamos jamás. No conocíamos lo que era estar sin el otro. No sabíamos cómo se sentiría todo eso, fui demasiado iluso, di todo por sentado. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan inútil, tan inservible y esa misma ira se fue acumulando hasta que causara estragos. Me calmé cuando llegaron los gemelos, es fácil olvidarte de tus problemas cuando dos bebés lloran al mismo tiempo y tus padres no dan abasto, ellos me ayudaron mucho. Pude volver a ser el mismo.

—Él mismo no, mejor— murmuró Haru luchando contra sus párpados.

—Regresé al agua cuando supe que salías con Rin. Para mi horror me di cuenta de que no podía sentir nada, llevaba tanto tiempo intentando arrebatar tu recuerdo de mi cabeza que cuando lo logré fue muy insatisfactorio… descubrí que no quería olvidarte sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, por lo que con esa revelación en mente corrí desde casa en pijama y pantuflas hasta donde Sasabe-sensei y me sumergí en el agua congelada, aún recuerdo la sensación del frío en mi piel, doliendo inclusive en mis huesos, era como darse de golpe con la libertad, con la agonía y contigo. El agua era lo único que me quedaba de ti y me hacía sentir vivo asique decidí seguir adelante por ese camino (por supuesto pesqué un resfriado terrible, era pleno invierno y mis padres no podrían haber estado más preocupados) fui muy inconsciente también, ahora que lo pienso.

Haruka lanzó un suave ronquido, Makoto sonrió, era evidente que el pobre no daba más contra el sueño. Pensó en sí mismo, en esos torrentosos tiempos y decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de ellos, al menos por ahora, que su presente era mucho más bondadoso e incierto. Deslizando un suave beso en su frente, se despidió en un dulce _Buenas noches, Haru-chan._

* * *

*Plátano, banana o similar. Un gran porcentaje de la fruta que se consume en Japón proviene de Sudamérica y es bastante cara, según tengo entendido. Como muestra de simpatía o aprecio los japoneses suelen regalar frutas a sus vecinos o conocidos, y vamos, que en serio sirven para los calambres.

*Reverencia Teineirei (丁寧礼): 45º de inclinación. Una inclinación mayor para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento hacia alguien que ha realizado algo por nosotros o para pedir perdón por un error cometido..

Ya que prácticamente la historia que planeaba terminar hace dos años ha tardado tanto no puedo hacerles esperar por más. Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y me alegra mucho que sigan ahí, también a quienes se suman. Aun queda mucho por desarrollar, y después de nueve capítulos de tanta tensión tenía que explotar de alguna forma. Planeaba subir este capitulo la semana que sigue pero me voy de vacaciones al campo y no hay señal ni para llamar y dejar correr el tiempo ya me parece una burla, en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
